Entre Serpientes y Leones
by Livinginfairytale
Summary: Lo único que sabía es que yo era miserable, tal y cual lo había dicho la pelirroja. Me subordinó con sutileza y veneno; a pesar de ser Gryffindor, me desgarró con sus fauces y yo Slytherin me había mordido mi propia cola.
1. Prefacio

**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje ****Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, ****así como símbolos y elementos relacionados, ****son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado. **

* * *

><p><strong>ENTRE SERPIENTES Y LEONES <strong>

~* PREFACIO *~

_*** Entre serpientes se remuerden* **_

— Eres despreciable, tan ruin, tan insufrible, una maldita serpiente —me dijo con todo el veneno que pudiera enfatizar. Sentí cada una de sus palabras como navajas encajándose en mi orgullo. Por primera vez en mi vida me estaba derrumbando.

— Eso era lo que querías. Tú misma me dijiste que lo hiciera y eso fue lo que hice —quise tratar de mantener mi compostura, reconstruir algo que ya estaba dañado, quería repararlo pero ya estaba al borde de la colisión. Mi dignidad.

— Sí, pero también te dije cuando parar. Creí que sabías hasta donde terminaba la raya —escupió. Sus ojos flameaban ardientemente, un fuego tan destructor que estaba derritiendo mi propia barrera glacial, aquella que con los años fui montando y levantando para evitar este tipo de situaciones.

— Alguien tenía que enseñarles una lección. Esas chicas lo necesitaban, su orgullo y dignidad estaban por los suelos que daban pena. Y Malfoy es un imbécil. Yo tenía que dejarlo en su lugar.

— ¡Pero de liaste de más! —me gritó totalmente descolocada de su caviles.

— ¡Esa era la intención! Usarlo como él las usaba y después botarlo. ¡Qué creía que iba a tener las cosas fáciles! ¡Por supuesto que no! Yo no soy así. Tenía que verlo arrastrándose sobre el suelo pidiéndome, rogándome, tirando al suelo toda su decencia —Ella soltó una carcajada de lo más amarga.

— Sabes muy bien que así no fueron las cosas. A él simplemente no le importaban tus intenciones, él simplemente no se iba a rendir hasta conseguir lo que quería y eso fue lo que hizo. Tiraste al suelo toda tu _puta_ _dignidad_ que decías tener, no eres más que otra de sus presas —sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi rostro que bajó hasta mi espalda. Cerré los ojos. Sí se trataba de joder la una a la otra está bien.

— Y ti terminó por gustarte. Tengo dos noticias: También eres una de sus víctimas y no le importas ni un _puto_ Knut —cerró los ojos formando dos radillas.

Lo que tanto había luchando por mantener se acaba de caer. Yo había tirado a la mierda lo que más me importaba lo que cuidaba cada día, cada noche, lo que me hacía sentir orgullosa y todo por querer ayudar a un montón de niñas estúpidas sin cerebro, quería hacerlas entrar en razón, que no se fueran por el primer idiota que les mirada o las alagaran falsamente, todo esto creía estar haciéndolo por mí, ¿Por qué por mí? Por ser mujer, y si algo estaba de acuerdo es que las mujeres merecen respeto, tenían que darse a respetar, respetarse a sí mismas pero no conté en que yo también caería en la trampa. Puse las manos al fuego por un montón de estúpidas.

Rose Weasley dejó caer una lágrima tan gruesa llena de dolor, de vergüenza y de muchas cosas que yo también sentían y me ahogaban más no habían soltado una lágrima. Mis ojos me escocían como el limón en la herida. Quería llorar también, pero sí lo hacía terminaría echando_ a la mierda, a la puta mierda_ todo lo que me conformaba.

— Ese maldito bastardo me las va pagar —mi voz sonó más gruesa de lo normal, temblorosa y ardida. Cerré mis puños fuertemente haciéndome daño yo misma pero el dolor no era comparado con lo que ese idiota me había hecho perder.

— Eres tan patética que terminarás perdiendo, déjalo ya antes de que termines de perder lo poco que te queda —y no me quedaba nada.

— Tú cállate. Vuelvo a decir, al menos yo no soy la que está enamorada de Malfoy. Puedo reconocer que lo usé, al principio era por razones egoístas después me apiadé de todas esas patéticas estudiantes. Más tú no tienes vergüenza. Todas las cosas que me decían eran tan falsas como oro leprechaun, tú das vergüenza —ella se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, cerró los ojos y dos lágrimas más se ajuntaron a la primera.

— Ojalá te pudras en el infierno, maldita serpiente miserable de mierda —vi como su mandibula se tensaba y cada vez aferraba las uñas a su palma—. Nadie quiere a la gente como tú, lo único que hacen es joder más el mundo. Tú no tienes vida propia. Eres una infeliz que se escuda en una máscara que ni siquiera existe, pero yo sé que hay detrás de esa máscara, tú eres más que un patético intento de perfección mal hecho ¿Acaso crees que humillar, creer que todos están bajos tus pies, que eres grandiosa y presumes de una estúpida dignidad que no tienes, es perfección? —Ella rió amargamente, yo sentía que cada vez mi respiración se hacía más y más pesada—. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Sólo mírate! Sí no fuera por los libros ni las platicas de Victoire ahora mismo estarías humillándote, dejando que todo el mundo viera tus lamentos, el cómo te desbordas en lágrimas, chillando por tus errores como si la vida fuera justa, pero te tengo noticas: la vida no es justa. Y sí no me quedé con Malfoy, qué más da, lo bastardo nadie se lo quita, más tú, ni siquiera das lástima —Y acabó conmigo. Cada una de sus palabras destiló el más profundo de los venenos, me desgarró con sus zarpas, estranguló el poco orgullo que me quedaba, repicoteó mi dignidad, vio lo que nadie había visto en mí. Y lo peor de todo es que yo salí perdiendo, yo perdí más que todas esas estúpidas adolescentes con hormonas, ellas sólo se humillaron una vez pero yo terminé más que eso. Rose Weasley por lo menos se fue sin mancha alguna, ella solamente se enamoró de Malfoy ¿Cuándo? Nunca lo supe, solamente me di cuenta, pero por lo menos ella no fue la que se dejó besar, tocar y demás; sólo se bastó con mirarlo sin siquiera suspirar.

Yo de verdad quería destruirla, quería ganarle en la batalla verbal, enseñarle que nadie me insultaba sin salir perdiendo pero no conté que la chica fuera más inteligente. Una vez me dijo que estuvo a punto de quedar en Ravenclaw pero como el sobrero también toma en cuenta tú decisión y la genética de casas de tú familia pues era lógico que pertenecía a Gryffindor, yo sin embargo también estuve a punto de quedar en Ravenclaw, pero mi máscara actual —ya destruída— no me lo permitió.

Lo único que sabía es que yo era miserable, tal y cual lo había dicho la pelirroja. Me subordinó con sutileza y veneno; a pesar de ser Gryffindor, me desgarró con sus fauces y yo Slytherin me había mordido mi propia cola.

**N/A:** _Bueno. Éste es un fic que se me ocurrió hace cuatro días. Tal vez te paresca tonto pero, más que nada al personaje principal le importa lo que la gente piense de ella, su orgullo y dignidad. Han leido el libro, Por qué los hombres aman a las Cabronas? leánlo de verdad, es como una guía de auto respeto, yo la veo así, no la tomo para obtener citas ni nada, es más por auto respeto, algo que nuestro personaje quiere. **Cómo quieres ser respetado si tú mismo no te autorespetas?** esa frase siempre ha estado grabado en mí. No me vean como que yo soy el personaje porque la descripción de ella y la mía es totalmente diferente. Ella es una perra, a la que todo le es indiferente, es inteligente, mira todo con monotonía. _

_En fín. Espero que te agrade este fic. Lo estoy escribiendo en narrador porque ya me cansé del omniciente, además que es más fácil escribirlo en narrador (bueno al menos para mí) con el omniciente no me deselvuelvo mucho. _


	2. Una docena de Weasleys

**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje ****Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, ****así como símbolos y elementos relacionados, ****son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado. **

* * *

><p><strong>ENTRE SERPIENTES Y LEONES <strong>

~*Una docena de Weasleys *~

_**"But I'm in so deep. You know I'm such a fool for you.  
>You got me wrapped around your finger, ah, ha, ha.<br>Do you have to let it linger? Do you have to, do you have to,  
>Do you have to let it linger?"<strong>__**  
>*<strong>Linger- The Cramberries*****_

Antes que todo te voy a contar mi historia. No quiero fastidiarte con detalles largos y extensos acerca de mi descripción física lo cual asumo que debe ser molesto leer páginas y páginas acerca de mi color de ojos o cabello; si soy alta, baja; si soy delgada, o rechoncha; lo veo estúpido. Esta es mi historia, la escribo porque quiero que sepas como es que pienso, como es que actúo, como fue que cometí el error más grande y tonto de toda mi vida. Porque nunca fui una chica sin cerebro, todo lo planificaba, y amaba leer continuamente. No pienses que era un rata de biblioteca porque a decir verdad no lo era, simplemente me gustaba usar mi astucia, inteligencia para mi beneficencia. Todo lo hacía por mí no por ellos. No malinterpretes lo que hice porque lo hice para mí.

Mi madre y yo fuimos a pasar las Navidades a Londres junto con mi tía _Fleur Delacour_ con su pelirrojo esposo _Bill Weasley_ —un tipo demasiado jovial para su edad que usaba el pelo largo tomado en una coleta y se dejaba usualmente una barba en la barbilla; casi parecido a un motociclista Muggle o un cantante de Rock—, y sus tres hijos _Victoire, Dominique, Louis._ Todos eran pelirrojos excepto Victoire. Siempre había pensado que era una clase de maldición —La maldición Weasley como yo prefería llamarlo— que los envolvía y los atormentaría el restos de sus vidas y futuras generaciones.

Perdóname, me desvié de la temática. Ellas como hermanas se recibieron tan agraciadas, como si la última vez que se vieron fuera hacia 10 años. Se besaron amabas mejillas dándose un gran abrazo chillándose cosas como: _"¡Por Merlín, te vez fabulosa!" "¡Que te has hecho! _Después saludó al cónyuge y mis primos. Yo de verdad estaba harta, yo no quería estar ahí, me molestaba mucho tener que pasar las navidades con familiares, no me molesta ir un fin de semana con ellos porque es como si fuera cualquier día común y corriente pero las Navidades eran irritantes. No pienses que no me gustan, me encantan a decir verdad pero se me hace totalmente innecesario tener que ir con cada miembro, besarle ambas mejillas con saludo y despedida; como si ya lo volverías a ver nunca más. Creo que estás de acuerdo conmigo ¿Cierto?

Fleur podía ser irritante con cualquier persona además de llamar tanto la atención con su belleza. El ser _Veela_ hacía que embelesara muchas miradas de magos las cuales ella se daba el lujo de ignorar o verlo como lo más rutinario. Una _Veela _jamás le podría atención de cualquier hombre si no que debe de haber algo que les llame la atención, por lo que asumo que el cabello pelirrojo de Bill fue lo que la cautivó. Victoire era la imagen viva de Fleur con una poco de rasgos de Bill. Era hermosa por supuesto. Me agradaba pasar tiempo con ella, tener largas charlas y por ser la mayor de mis primas era tan madura e interesante. Podía darme consejos, todos ellos muy buenos de los cuales he aprendido y me han ayudado a protegerme de la gente frente una máscara de indiferencia como si la vida no me importara en lo más mínimo. Ella me dijo que es mejor mostrar este tipo de expresiones porque así la gente no se da cuenta de tus debilidades por lo mismo que no hablas de ellas con gestos y mucho menos con palabras. Luego estaban los pelirrojos aquellos, Dominique y Louis. La primera es dos años mayor que yo, sin embargo no me gusta para nada entablar ninguna palabra ni oración con ella, es totalmente lo contrario a su hermana y más parecida a su madre respecto a la personalidad, ambas siempre quejándose de algo lo cual es molesto y quitan cualquier tipo de ánimo de interacción. Louis es un niñato que apenas está cursando su primer año en Hogwarts… es como su padre, pelirrojo aunque debo concederle que es apuesto y sin cicatrices.

La conversación había girado de halagos y presentaciones a una decepcionante cita cancelada con la familia de Bill. Fleur mencionaba que todos los años pasaban la cena de Navidad y Año Nuevo con ellos, aunque tenía entendido que no se llevaba muy bien con la Sra. Weasley y mucho menos con Ginny. Gabrielle se sentía un poco apenada, que de verdad no le molestaría en acompañarla si por lo menos quería darles el abrazo de año nuevo, pero mi tía se negaba diciendo que eso sería totalmente descortés. Pero yo sabía que mi madre no tenía ninguna intención de serlo más bien quería ver a Harry Potter, su amor platónico que te platicaré después.

La cena concluyó lo que para mí me experta de lo más aburrido, claro no podía faltar aquella narración de lo que fue la batalla de Hogwarts ¿Por qué? Porque Louis siendo el menor no había escuchado mucho de aquel acontecimiento que marco a todo el mundo mágico y futuras generaciones, ¡Un hurra por Harry Potter! Según me había dicho mi madre estuvo enamorada un largo, peor largo periodo de él hasta que descubrió que el andaba saliendo con una _"pelirroja"_ de nombre Ginevra Weasley además que era bastante menor como para que él se fijara en ella, que trágico. Después vino la familia y de todos esos Weasley; y para mi más trago amargo, desagradable noche: el trabajo. Mi madre volvió a mencionar lo de su nuevo empleo en el Ministerio de Magia en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y lo increíble que era. Claro tendríamos más Galeones de lo que solíamos ganar antes y acerca de trasladación de mi padre al Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos en Londres —el cual no había podido asistir puesto que estaba arreglando nuestro traslado de forma oficial y permanente por desgracia, oh sí, desgracia.

Después de unas tres inminentes horas de aburrimiento, y esta vez todos concordamos que estábamos muy aburridos, Fleur aceptó ir a casa de los Weasley para por lo menos desearles un feliz nuevo. Gabrielle le dijo que no pretendía molestar y seguro estarían dormidos —sí, dormidos a las 12:45—. Pero la otra rió diciendo que lo último que hacían ellos en plenas vacaciones era dormir. Yo fruncía el ceño, no quería ir a visitar a un motón de pelirrojos y mucho menos presentarme antes ellos. Victoire me miraba de hito en hito, según ella mi expresión era como la de un hipogrifo en celo. Reí ante el comentario. Me habló de lo divertidos que eran todos ellos y que lo último que podía hacer era morir de aburrimiento, que tal vez terminara colérica pero no pasaría a mayores, que me acostumbraría después de un tiempo_ y quien sabe_ —según sus palabras textuales— _podrías llevarte muy bien con ellos y ser alguien más de la familia…_ como si necesitaran a otro miembro, eran demasiado, tantos como para venderlos. Disculpa mi forma de referirme a ellos, como ya te había dicho, no soy de lo más agradable.

Tomamos un puñado de polvos flu. Bill fue el primero el cual se introdujo en la chimenea con el fuego ardiente en verde. Miro hacia el frente totalmente erguido y con voz clara y potente exclamó: _La Madriguera._ ¿Qué? ¿Acaso íbamos a una cueva con un motón de comadrejas o gusanos? ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese? Victoire soltó una risa nerviosa, seguro vio mi GRAN ceño fruncido. Mi madre palmeó mi espalda al mismo tiempo que decía que me tranquilizara, pero yo estaba tranquila, serena pero mi mente era maldición tras maldición.

Y así fuimos pasando, uno por uno hasta llegar a lo que era La madriguera. Una casa tan rústica, tan pequeña, tan granjera y para mi sorprender había más gente de la que tenía contemplada, eran como veinte tantas persona encerradas en una cueva o una _madriguera_ como ellos preferían llamarle lo cual estaba totalmente fuera de mi estilo y mi vida rutinaria.

Una mujer rechoncha con rastros de que una vez fue pelirroja de acercó hacia Bill dándole un gran y pronunciado abrazo; miró a Fleur pero ella se molestó en darle dos besos en cada mejilla y un ligero abrazo. Después nos miró a nosotras, Bill le explicó todo y por lo visto mi madre tenía una cierta familiaridad con ella pues no dudó en recibirla igual que su hermana. Me miró a mí, me sonrió tan maternalmente que me atrevería a decir que aquella mujer fue de mi complacencia, me alagó como toda abuela suele hacer a sus nietos aunque yo no tuviera ninguna relevancia de sangre con ella, me abrazó con un brazo diciéndome cosas como: _Deja que te presente a los otros, cariño, seguro les agradarás_ —su voz era tan empalagosa, eso creía hasta un día la oí gritar… pobre de los que fueron sus hijos en su infancia—. Y ahí estaba yo, parada frente a más de una docena de niños de todas las edades, había más grandes que yo, más pequeños y de mi misma edad y por supuesto la mayoría pelirrojos. Vi un moreno de lo más idiota comiéndome con la mirada, ¿Qué se creía que era el muy estúpido? Y ese chico era como dos años mayor que yo.

Si preguntan sí sonreí, la respuesta es: _No_, sólo fueron testigos de una mirada totalmente indiferente. Suspiré con desgane sentándome en un sillón y todos los aludidos me miraban con asombro. Aquella mujer me preguntó mi nombre de manera cariñosa, como si me hubiera tratado de años. Me sentí un poco incomoda y traté de contestarle con educación.

Había una chica, la cual me mirada de la misma forma que y los miraba a ellos. Debo añadir que me sorprendió. Jamás había recibido ese tipo de miradas frías, al menos no de esa forma. La pelirroja no sea veía mucho mayor que yo y mucho menos menor. Diría que era de mi edad.

Victoire llegó sonriente tomada de la mano de aquel chico que tanto detestaba… bueno detestar era una palabra muy fuerte, tal vez simplemente no de mi gusto… ese mitad _metamorfomago_ por lo que ella me había dicho… mi pregunta era ¿Cómo rayos acabó con un tipo así? Ella era la que me daba los consejos la que mi inculcaba día y noche los requisitos de un hombre de verdad, que valiera la pena y ella había terminado con una especie de fenómeno extraño. Miró a sus _primos_ volviéndome a introducir ante ellos. Y así cada uno me dijo su nombre. Aquél chico moreno de ojos verdes y anteojos su nombre era _James Potter_ hijo del memorable y heroico padre que sobrevivió dos veces a la maldición acecina y mató Al-Quién-No-De-Ser-Nombrado. Y esa chica pelirroja de ojos marrones era nada más y nada menos que Rose Weasley, otra hija de los grandes heroicos protagonistas de la Gran Batalla.

Y seguía en silencio mirando aquel aparato de televisor Muggle que por alguna estúpida razón tenían. Victoire me murmuró que su abuelo era fan de los artefactos Muggles y que por lo tanto aquel televisor era tan sangrado que un simple rasguño haría que le diera un infarto al corazón. No te preocupes, no estaba planeando nada y ni lo planearía.

— Estoy segura que ustedes dos se agradarán al instante —Decía Victoire a Rose Weasley y a mí. Yo la miré fijamente como quien mira al enemigo, claro sólo fue una mirada de indiferencia nada de ceño fruncidos, esos los guardaban para otros momentos… como el de hace unos momentos atrás.

La pelirroja me examinó con la mirada al igual que yo le veía el semblante lleno de pecas… maldición Weasley. Victoire se removió incomoda, soltó otra risilla nerviosa y carraspeó con ligera diversión.

—… porque son de la misma edad y se verán en Hogwarts —La pelirroja fue la primera en romper el contacto visual para mirar totalmente desconcertada a la causante de tan molesta presentación.

» Sí, Rose. Estará en Hogwarts, en unos días. Así que esperaba que de verdad pudieran llevarse bien ¿No hay problema en ello, cierto? —Sonrió un poco nerviosa. Yo devolví mi mirada de ella a Rose. Lo primero que pensé fue que: llevarme con esta chica no sería tan malo, de hecho podría llegar a ser interesante. Se me figuraba a ese tipo de chicas que tenían neuronas en la cabeza, que sabían un libro y rebuscar en el diccionario; seguras de sí mismas, que no dejan que nada se les resbale, de las primeras que sacan la varita a el primer insulto o muestra de desprecio; de las que no se dejan pisotear, ni mangonear. Había muchas cosas que había visto en _Rose Weasley_ esa noche y todas ellas merecían mi más grande y rotundo respeto. Chicas como ella ya no había y el factor de que su madre fuera la misma _Hermione Granger_ aquella Gryffindor sabelotodo que no tenía miedo decir lo que pensaba y mucho menos de blandir su varita.

— Por supuesto que no —escruté de lo más cortés mientras una sonrisa cínica surcaba mi rostro. La pelirroja me miró como si lo que había dicho fuera un insulto. Esa era una de las razones por la cual me había agradado. Desconfiaba de todo y eso era bueno. Nadie en este mundo es lo suficientemente bueno como para no mentir, por eso nunca bajé la guardia.

— Sí, no te preocupes _Vic... _—La aludida asintió totalmente satisfecha para pasar a retirarse con los adultos a hablar cosas de _adultos _la cual no nos concernían ni tampoco me interesaban.

No sabía nada de qué hablarle tampoco quería hacer preguntas estúpidas como: Así que estudias en Hogwarts, vas en quinto ¿No es así?, Ellos vendrán ¿Cierto?

— He escuchado que Hogwarts sortea a sus estudiantes en cuatro diferentes casas —comencé casual y era verdad. Según me había dicho mi madre cuando visto el colegio para el campeonato de los tres magos que resultó ser de cuatro colaborando con la ya gran fama de Harry Potter. Eran cuatro más no sabía sus nombres mi madre tampoco, sólo dos: Gryffindor y Hufflepuff.

— Sí. Son _Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin_ —¿Se han dado cuenta que siempre dejan Slytherin al último cuándo en que los menciona no pertenece a esta casa? Eso es lo que me había fijado en mi estadía en ese colegio.

— Debo suponer que estás en Gryffindor —ella asintió con orgullo— al igual que todos ¿No es así? —y me decepcioné al ver que negaba, no porque no fueran Gryffindors porque mi intuición me había fallado como rara vez lo hace.

— Albus es Slytherin —dijo secamente o ese era el tono con el que siempre hablaba. Sí, nuestro primer encuentro no fue del más favorecedor de todos, ella me hablaba lacónicamente y yo de igual manera aunque cabe mencionar que mi voz en un poco áspera, fría, seca pero femenina, no tanto pero sí.

» Los gemelos Lorcan y Lysander son Ravenclaw —miré aquel par de cabeza rubias peleándose por lo que sería un control remoto Muggle.

— Noto una gran indiferencia de parte tuya hacia Slytherin —dije irónicamente aunque se me fue de las manos ese toque ponzoñoso haciendo que ella me frunciera el ceño.

— Ya te darás cuenta tú misma… —gruñó.

— Espero que sea una buena expectativa —aclaré mi garganta—. ¿Qué tal Gryffindor? ¿Cómo es?

— Es una excelente casa, la mejor a lo que a mí respecta —Cualquiera hubiera dicho que la casa en la que pertenecer es la mejor de todas pero esta vez se lo concedía, en ese momento sentí un favoritismo a Slytherin, no sabía porque simplemente me agradó—. El emblema es un león. Usamos rojo y dorado la mayoría del tiempo —miró hacia el techo después miró detrás de ella. Yo también lo hice y vi más de doce pares de ojos clavados sobre nosotras pero los que más resaltaron fueron los de James Potter. Obviamente le fruncí el ceño, dudaba que fuera tan idiota como para no adivinar lo que le advertía: _"Sígueme mirando y te sacaré los ojos"._

— ¿Y cómo eligen a los estudiantes? —pregunta del millón. La que todo alumno de primer año se hace al entrar por aquel portón gigante acompañado por McGonagall. La pregunta que los hace carcomerse de nervios, acabar con todo lo que les queda de uñas de cada mano, remorderse los labios y hasta el más incomodo sudor frío. Sí, tenía que saberlo, no quería ser el ridículo frente a muchos estudiantes, tampoco es como que me interesa lo que piensan sin embargo no les voy a dar motivos por el cual fastidiarme.

— Con un sombrero seleccionador. Lo ponen sobre tú cabeza y éste te dice la casa. Aun qué nadie jamás ha entrado después septiembre por lo que no sé cómo te vayan a seleccionar. Dudo mucho que los profesores te dediquen alguna ceremonia, te preparen una canción y te seleccionen esperando a que te reciban en tu nueva casa con alfombra roja —estúpida obsesión Muggle que tenían los Weasley. Noté como destiló veneno en sus palabras, observé como intentaba imponer nervios y miedo sobre mí, más yo reí.

— Fascinante —sonreí cínicamente.

Yo quería de verdad tratar bien, era como mi igual, la clase de chica que jamás había visto. Si algo odiaba era perder el tiempo con idiotas que no llegaban a mi intelecto —sí, sonó terriblemente arrogante y vanidoso— hablando cosas estúpidas como de todo lo que hablaba Dominique. Yo prefería temas de interés culturas, si bien no estaba mal darme el lujo de discutir artículos de revistas de belleza pero siempre lo hacía con un punto de vista claro, objetivo y razonante. Pero esa Weasley no hacía el menor intento de seguir sosteniendo la conversación, de hecho, si no me equivocaba, pensaba que yo era una pérdida de tiempo, una rubia estúpida y hueca más, llena de aire… Que decepción para Rose al saber que yo no estaba cerca de serlo. Si, ella me había dicho que tenía un gran problema de Vanidad, arrogancia —no por presumir de lo que tengo como lo hacía ese chico Malfoy, si no solía comparar a las personas haciéndome me como que yo era una biblia de conocimientos y todos unos imbéciles, cosa que no negaré—; también que esa forma en la que hablaba, tan seca, tan fría como rasposa, con un molesto aire de jactancia en ella y arrogancia; criticó la forma en la que caminaba como si todos —nuevamente— estuvieran debajo de mi pies, sobre la tierra mientras yo pisaba sus rostros; Y que solía burlarme de las cosas sin importar que él otro se ofendiera. Pero nunca me burlé de ella, jamás lo hice, yo sabía respetar a las personas que imponían respeto sobre ellos _¿Quién exige respeto si no se respeta a sí mismo?_

Y si más preocupación le dije directamente—: Rose Weasley, me agradas —esto la sorprendió seguramente porque no compartíamos la misma opinión de la una a la otra. Ella detestaba en esos momentos sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir un cierto gusto hacia mí, tal vez era por la seguridad con las que decía las cosas, porque jamás mostré un balbuceo ni siquiera en los momentos donde me sentía atrapadas o nerviosa. Ella no contestó. Sonreí de lado.

» De verdad. Y pienso que Victoire podría tener razón —Ella parpadeó incrédula más no me quitaba esa dura mirada.

— Gracias —contestó secamente. La verdad no me molestaba el tono seco que usaba hacia mí, de hecho lo veía como una forma de valor.

Rose Weasley y yo comenzamos una charla interesante. Le pregunté sobre sus gustos, los cuales en verdad no estaba interesada pero quería mantener una conversación. Siempre que me contestaba venía un incomodo silencio. Ella echaba miradas hacia sus primos y yo trataba de idearme otro estúpido tema. Me confesó tener una gran admiración por los Muggles como sus artefactos electrónicos y por supuestos la literatura. Le causaba gracia que escribieran sobre mundo donde la magia existía, la gente podía volar, mover objetos con su mente, ver el futuro; cosas de ese tipo pero sus favoritos eran los del siglo XV, ¿Por qué? Porque todos esos libros eran obras maestras según ella. Yo jamás he leído un libro Muggle, tampoco quiero hacerlo porque no me interesa en lo más mínimo, me interesaba más aquellos tipos de libros como los que había en la biblioteca de Beauxbatons y Hogwarts… y algunas revistas. También me habló acerca de su pasión por el Quiddicth. A mí la verdad no me interesaba aquel deporte, no tenía ningún interés en ser espectador ni jugador ¿Qué sentido tiene el juego si acaba cuando el buscador toma la Snicth? Todo el crédito es para el buscador quieran o no. ¿Y lo que anotan? Bueno, ellos sólo se encargan de anotar 10 puntos pero el buscador son 150 puntos y finalizando con el juego. Simplemente no le veo ningún sentido, ni me hace placer. Yo le fruncí el ceño. Me preguntó sobre mí. Al principio dudé en contarle sobre mi vida, no quería hacerlo de verdad pero como yo ya había metido los dedos en el fuego ahora tenía que decirle. Le dije que estudiaba en Beauxbatons cosa que ya sabía, le comenté de mis gustos, intereses, aficiones e increíblemente congeniamos en muchas cosas.

Esa noche Rose Weasley hiso una nueva amiga más… si es que podía llamarme su amiga. Hoy en día lo dudaba. Ella descubrió muchas cosas de mí que yo ocultaba, cosas que no había mencionado y otras que surgieron de mí por el pasar de los años.

Después de unas horas no retiramos de _"La madriguera"._ Yo me aparecí junto con mi madre en Francia, para empecar todo lo que necesitaría para el 02 de Enero. Llené mi baúl con todos los libros que me había pedido, plumas, pergaminos, frascos de tintas, alguna otra tontería que no tenía nada que ver con el material, mi uniforme, pijamas, ropa normal, etc. Una vez que aquel baúl quedó lleno de todo el contenido necesario lo cerré y lo dejé inerte hasta el día de mi partida. Me recosté en mi cama, quise sentir por última vez la comodidad de esta. Todo en mi cuarto estaba en cajas. No había nada más que mi cama. Todas mis cosas ya se encontraban en Londres. Debo decir que en verdad extrañé mi cuarto, tenía una asombrosa ventana en el techo donde podía apreciar la Luna cada noche hasta caer vencida en los brazos de Morfeo. Mi actual habitación no tenía tal ventana.

**N/A**: _Siento si este capitulo de parece mucha narración. Cómo te darás cuenta se está narrando las cosas que ella vivió, lo que siente, etc. Creo que este fic será largo. Muchas gracias por agregarme a sus favoritos. Estoy inspirada pero no sé que hacer con: **Cuando Luna sonríe**. Alguna idea?_

_Como te habrás dado cuenta, mi personaje es Francésa, Por qué cuando habla lo hace como toda una "Britanica"? Bueno, tomé en consideración para tí que sería muy molesto leer: Hogwagts, Haggy, Gose, madgiguera, Slythegin, etc, etc. Además mi personaje está narrando lo que le sudeció, es como sí lo hubiera escrito en un pedaso de papel o algo así, así que dudo mucho que hubiera escrito como su acento francés. Iba a poner cosas en frances pero me pareción innecesario._

_Estoy haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo con mi otro fic. Me estoy quebrando la cabeza! le escribi un poco más no estoy conforme. Creo que tardaré un poco más. Lo siento._

_Puce una cita de una canción. Más o menos hace alución al tema de la historia, en este caso creo que hubiera quedado mejor en el capitulo anterior. Podré canciones que tenga que ver con el capitulo y así. PD: me encanta la música de los 90's._


	3. Sombrero Seleccionador

**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje ****Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, ****así como símbolos y elementos relacionados, ****son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado. **

* * *

><p><strong>ENTRE SERPIENTES Y LEONES <strong>

~*Sombrero Seleccionador *~

_**"**_**Well you'd better strength in solutions**  
><strong>But I liked the attention<strong>  
><strong>And not always knowing the answers<strong>  
><strong>But you're gonna lose it<strong>  
><strong>You're gonna lose it"<br>**_*****Monster- Paramore*****_

Después de unas horas no retiramos de "La madriguera". Yo me aparecí junto con mi madre en Francia empacando todo lo que tenía que empacar para el 02 de Enero. Llené mi baúl con todos los libros que me había pedido, plumas, pergaminos, frascos de tintas, alguna otra tontería que no tenía nada que ver con el material, mi uniforme, pijamas, ropa normal, etc. Una vez que aquel baúl quedó lleno de todo el contenido necesario lo cerré y lo dejé inerte hasta el día de mi partida. Me recosté en mi cama, quise sentir por última vez la comodidad de mi cama. Todo en mi cuarto estaba en cajas. No había nada más que mi cama. Todas mis cosas ya se encontraban en Londres. Debo decir que en verdad extrañé mi cuarto, tenía una asombrosa ventana en el techo donde podía apreciar la Luna casa noche hasta caer vencida en los brazos de Morfeo. Mi actual habitación no tenía tal ventana.

Ahora me adelantaré hasta el 02 de Enero porque no paso nada interesante durante el primero.

Sí pensaste que viajaría como cualquier otro estudiante de Hogwarts en el tren estás muy equivocado ¿Qué haría yo en pleno tren con cientos de alumnos ya repartidos en sus casas? Perderme seguramente. Siempre ese mitad gigante/humano guiaba a los alumnos de primero hacia los botes para su selección, los otros iban en las carrosas jaladas por Thestrals. Para comenzar: yo no estaba en primer año, segundo: no era 01 de septiembre para que yo pudiera mezclarme con ellos —lo cual agradezco demasiado que mi madre me cambiara en Enero puesto que haría el ridículo con aquellos alumnos de primero—.Tampoco sabía nada de cómo iba a ser mi selección, dudaba que me presentaran frente a todos para que vieran mi sorteo.

Tomamos un puñado de polvos Flu y ambas aparecimos en la oficina del Director. Aquel hombre me sonrió. Él mismo que había visto en la casa de los Weasley, ayer por la madrugada junto una rubia delgada de ojos azules y mirada benévola. Neville Longbottom. Él hombre también había sido uno de los personajes secundarios de la Batalla de Hogwarts y su esposa Hannah Abbott también estuvo presente pero no tuvo tanta fama como él. El director en pocas palabras me había caído de maravilla.

Estrechó mi mano al igual que la de mi madre y fuimos al punto. Él nos había dicho que nunca había aceptado a un estudiante nuevo en enero y mucho menos a la edad de 15 años. Así que la selección sería en privado y cuando me hubiera asignado mi casa llamaría al prefecto para que me escoltara y me presentara con mis nuevos compañeros. Antes de la selección me explicó cómo era Hogwarts, su misión y visión al lo cual asentía sin suma importancia; me dijo que cada casa tiene un fantasma así como representante de casa y dos prefectos; las asignaturas impartidas y que curiosamente había entrado en el año de los T.I.M.O's… —fue una terrible desgracia, créanmelo— y otras cosas que eran esenciales que las supiera como el hecho de no vagar a deshoras, ir al bosque prohibido ni comprar cualquier producto de la tienda de bromas de los Weasley —rió ante lo dicho—. Después sentí una extraña sensación de nervios. Por lo usual yo no era nerviosa, me atrevería a decir que esa era la primera vez que lo sentía, soy una chica segura de sí misma, jamás me he remordido al decir algo además suelo ser espantosamente e insensiblemente honesta. Mi madre me sonrió al notar mis nervios, ella era la única que me conocía a la perfección, sabía cómo era de verdad yo a través de de una máscara que había formado y forjado durante tantos años, que era en verdad una niña la cual exigía respeto, una niña que se había obligado a ser tan indiferente por miedo de que otros la pisotearan, una niña que había buscando ayuda en los libros por temor a fallar en el futuro, esa clase de persona era yo pero a decir verdad me gusta ser lo que soy ahora no lo que un día fui, yo me forjé y me forme a mi gusto no al de ellos.

Aquel hombre me sentó en un banco en el cual miles de traseros de niños de once años se habían sentado, era un tracción sentarse en aquel banco para ser seleccionado y no la romperían por una niña que decidió entrar a última hora. Me removí incómodamente mientras arrugaba ligeramente el entrecejo haciendo una mueca. Me sentía extraña. Y como mil horas después el hombre puso el sombrero sobre mi cabeza. Temblé como nunca antes lo había hecho, cerré los ojos esperando mi destino.

El sombrero comenzó hablarme»: _Hmm, hmm… que veo… es difícil… veo una máscara sí, una máscara… llena de presunción, malicia, como si todos estuvieran debajo de tú persona, le das importancia a las cosas que otros no… —jactó con delicia— lo harías muy bien en Slytherin junto con tu astucia e inteligencia y tus ansias de poder… entonces…. ¡Slytherin se ha dicho!_ —no sabía muy bien lo que significaba esa casa, tenía una idea que había sacado yo misma al ver la cara de la pelirroja al mencionarme que un pariente de ella pertenecía a esta, también por su respuesta: _"Ya te darás cuenta tú misma" _y la vi como fruncía el ceño, como lo decía con rencor y asco; además que cuando me mencionó las casas dijo esta al final con ligero desdén. Yo me había quedando sin palabra alguna, no había sonreído. Miré a mi madre, su semblante era serio, no sabía si se lo veía venir o no. Pero por otro lado pensé en las palabras del sombrero: astucia, inteligencia, ansias de poder… estaba claro que había gente como yo en aquella casa, gente con la cual se podían discutir temas de verdadero interés y eso era lo que yo buscaba. Y no me equivocaba, Slytherin había sido elegida para mí por razones obvias.

No entendía porque aquel sobrero raído me había dicho que era difícil todo lo que leyó apuntaba a Slytherin, más tarda lo entendí con lo que había dicho "_veo… es difícil… veo una máscara sí, una máscara". _Estaba claro que me había seleccionado según mi personalidad en esos momentos, había leído mi mascara así como también la anterior la cual apuntaba a un Ravenclaw con mesclas de Gryffindor. Un día se lo pregunté cuando me vi en la oficina del director —por alguna razón la cual luego sabrás— y se lo pregunté a que se refería.

Tal como lo había dicho el director Longbottom hizo llamar a uno de los prefectos de Slytherin, en este caso fue una chica morena. Esta me sonrió con arrogancia, yo por supuesto que ni le sonreí, le fruncí el ceño, algo me decía que era de ese tipo de chicas estúpidas… ¿Cómo es que era prefecta? Tal vez por su increíble capacidad de liderazgo que tenía…

— Rachaèl ella esa Kathie Higgs, Kathie Higgs, ella es _Rachaèl jolie Delacour_ , tú nueva compañera de casa y de de dormitorio —dijo el director. La chica volvió a mirarme, clavó sus ojos obsidianas sobre los míos intentando descifrar algo más bien intentando compararme, quien era mejor de las dos. La aludida me hiso un gesto con la cabeza para que la siguiera. Yo besé ambas mejillas de mi madre, después me devolví a mi equipaje para llevarlo conmigo. Escuché la risa de la morena en burla, miré al director con ceño fruncido. Este resopló y me explicó que el equipaje era hechizado para que llagara a mi dormitorio, que no me preocupara que en un par de segundos ya estaría ahí. Fruncí el ceño —que bien, una ocasión especial para demostrar como frunzo el ceño de verdad— demasiado molesta porque había quedado como tonta frente a ella. No era que me importara lo que pensara la morena sino que no me gustaba hacer el estúpido, no era un hobbie y muchos menos una actividad que me gustara practicardiariamente.

Seguía a la morena por una serie de pasillos… ¡Cómo demonios me iba aprender dónde quedaba mi sala común! Bien, me tomó un tiempo pero me las arreglé para no parecer desadaptada siguiendo a un par de Slytherins y hasta que por fin me memoricé en camino. Cuando llegamos me quede frente a la entrada examinado cada detalle, pensando en la situación. Sabía que iba a estar repleta de estudiantes, sabía que iba a ser el centro de atención de manera molesta.

— ¿Qué? ¿No piensas entrar? —preguntó la chica de mal talante. No la iba a dejar ensañarse conmigo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tú tampoco? —le volteé las cartas. La chica respingó y dio un paso al frente. Con la mirada el alto, espalda erguida. La seguí.

Tenía un aire tétrico. Iluminado con lámparas verdosas y justo debajo del lago. La fornitura eran sillones de cuero negro y muchos otros detalles que encajaban con la casa como serpientes plateadas, decoración verdosa y por supuesto todo era de lujo.

Sentí las miradas sobre mí. Les fruncí el ceño y los ignoré. La chica que me acompañaba refunfuñaba por la atención que yo recibía así que se aclaró la garganta para captar la YA atención obtenida.

— Ella es Rachaèl jolie Delacour quién estará a partir de ahora con nosotros —y los murmureos comenzaron, yo respingué. Recibí sonrisas, miradas envidiosas y la atención de todo el grupo masculino de Slytherin… todo gracias por tener sangre de Veela.

Seguía a Higgs hacia los dormitorios de chicas, ella abrió la puerta y me explicó las reglas como que: los hombres no pueden entrar a nuestros dormitorios y nosotras sí. Esta patética regla fue impuesta por Rowena Ravenclaw. Tal como lo había dicho Longbottom mi baúl estaba ahí frente a una cama con sabanas verdes, retoques plateados y una cortina negra para mi privacidad. A lado de mi cama tenía una mesa de noche.

Salí de mi sala común, era alrededor de las dos de la tarde cuando la comida era puesta en el comedor —por cierto, ya tenía mi uniforme de las serpientes—. Busqué a esa cabeza pelirroja la cual no fue difícil divisar por lo llamativo que era su cabellera y porque estaba charlando con más cabezas pelirrojas. Ella venía bajando las escaleras para dirigirse al comedor. Yo me esperé hasta que ella estuviera a mi alcance para llamarla. La pelirroja se guió por mi voz para encontrarse con mis ojos. Su mirada me repaso de pies a cabeza al igual que sus compañeros. Me vi obligada a saludarlos y se fueron directo al comedor. Yo le sonreí de lado con autosuficiencia, me hacía gracia pensar que era lo que pasaba por su mente en eso momentos, podía estar maldiciéndome o simplemente a Slytherin.

— Slytherin… —dijo después de unos momentos de silenció y exanimación.

— Así parece. Me pareció de lo más divertido su actitud, todos actúan como serpientes como si trataran de hacerle honor a su casa, ¿Tú no ruges como Leona, verdad? —frunció el ceño y refunfuñó fuertemente.

— No, pero algún día puedes comprobarlo —noté su tono acido.

— Tranquila Rose. No intentó ofenderte, más bien intento entablar una conversación contigo porque me has parecido de lo más interesante —no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarme—. Sí bien supe algo es que Slytherin no te simpatiza, sé la razón y me parece divertida.

— Qué extraña forma de pensar tienes acerca de lo que es divertido —dijo con aticismo pesada.

— Es más bien _ironía_ —me encogí de hombros y suspiré— ¿Hay algo que deba saber de ellos? ¿Una advertencia tal vez? —le sonreí. Posé mi mano sobre su hombro la miré como nunca antes había mirado a alguien. Rompí esa vez mi barrera glacial que mantenía en mis ojos, la miré compasivamente como a un nuevo amigo. Ella al principio se tensó por el contacto físico pero al ver mi mirada supo que yo era diferente que no era como cualquier otro Slytherin y que de verdad tenía ganas de forjar una amistad con ella.

— Eres Slytherin… se supone que te eligieron por tu astucia. Tú misma sabes la respuesta —sí se refería a que nosotros mismos somos engañosos, astutos como para no remordernos nuestras colas lo sabía, que todo lo que hacemos es por algo a cambio y por nosotros no para ellos, que cualquier podía traicionarte sin importarle, que cada quien escogía a sus amigos según les beneficiara, y que no se llamaban a sí mismos amigos, eran más bien aliados o a nadie le importaba si estabas en problemas, si necesitabas un consejo o un abrazo lo sabía… ¿Por qué? Porque así pensaba, claro no entraba en todas las categorías como la de traicionar a alguien, yo nunca había hubiera caído tan bajo, pero al ser Slytherin me hacía una idea del panorama en general.

» No me refería a eso, sino yo que sé… personas ¿A quiénes debo evitar, tomar precauciones? Tú sabes —ella respingó.

— _Tú misma de darás cuenta_ —resoplé, que falta de tacto tenía aquella chica. No me veía como una persona sino como una serpiente—. Pero debo advertirte de Malfoy —dijo rápidamente.

— ¿Malfoy? —sonreí con agria diversión.

— Tiene muy mala reputación con las chicas. No dudará en coquetearte… y a decir verdad es un bastardo de lo peor, el peor que haya pisado la tierra a mi parecer —reí ante su fría venenosa forma de referirse al rubio.

— ¿Con cuantas ha salido? —no le pregunté a que se refería con mala reputación, pudo haber significado que era un terrible novio, o que simplemente era de esos que depravados que coquetean y son repulsivos a la vista o nada atractivos pero era tan lógico a que se refería a la chica.

— Yo diría que McGonagall, tú y yo sólo las únicas que no han salido con él —volví a reír.

— Creo que alguien debería enseñarles una clase a las chicas acerca del auto-respeto —La chica asintió. Esa era una de las cosas que me molestaban y seguirán haciéndolo. El hecho de que una persona no se respete a sí misma quiere decir que es un imbécil. A nadie le cae en gracia que llegue otro y lo insulte pero la cosa es grave cuando tú mismo no te respetas y más cuando se trata de mujeres. Yo siempre me he considerado una chica con una dignidad en alto y siempre intento cuidarla. Jamás me he rebajado, jamás me había dejado mangonear, que me levantaran la falda, ser protagonista de muchas fantasías de hombres, ni había buscando el placer en un hombre. Yo era una mujer que cuidaba lo que le importaba y todo me lo había enseñado Victoire y sus libros que de daba.

— También ver a alguien el cual Malfoy de verdad esté interesado que ella lo rechazara, eso sería épico y glorioso —Sonrió la Gryffindor. Yo arqueé la ceja. Y pensaba: no estaría nada mal abrirle los ojos aquel pedante.

— Cuando tenga la fortuna de conocerlo le daré una lección —dije totalmente segura de mis palabras. Sí tenía que sacar la varita lo haría. Vi el rostro de la pelirroja, ya no había ninguna muestra de desdén hacia mí, le había demostrado que estábamos del mismo bando.

» Bien, Rose Weasley fue un placer hablar contigo. Nos vemos luego —dije educandamente y me dirigí a mí mesa. No sabía con quien sentarme ni tampoco me importaba, tomé el primer asiento que vi cercano a mí y lo tomé. La copa que estaba frente a mí se lleno de jugo de calabaza y comencé a tomar un poco de lo que me gustaba. Después alguien se sentó a mí lado.

— Jolie —dijo demandante la voz de la morena. Yo respingué y la miré totalmente fastidiada, haciéndole ver en claro que no tenía ningún interés en hablar o escuchar algunos de sus disparatases. No contesté.

»Te estoy hablando o ¿Es que no escuchas bien? —dijo groseramente. Me giré hacia ella. Pude percibir varios ojos sobre nosotras.

— Ya sé que me estás hablando, otra cosa es que no quiera mantener ninguna conversación contigo —dije venenosamente. Esto de ser Slytherin me estaba afectando rápido.

— Cómo sea. Me han mandado a preguntarte como te la has estado pasado —dijo sin ninguna muestra de interés.

— Bien hasta que llegaste —me reí internamente de mi broma. Me dedicó una mirada totalmente rabiada.

— Sí sigues con esa actitud nadie va a querer hablarte —ambas sabíamos que no era cierto, era nueva, era la novedad de Hogwarts ¿Por qué la gente no iba a querer hablarme? Lo entiendo por ser Slytherin pero los de mí casa no me rechazaría además por mi descendencia de Veela la cual hace que atraiga hombres.

Me reí ante su comentario.

— Sí quieres puedes ser la primera —dije sarcásticamente. Y me volvió a fruncir el ceño claramente porque se había quedado sin argumentos.

— Púdrete en tu soledad. Hasta una sangre sucia tiene decencia —dos cosas: yo sí tenía decencia y era mi problema usarla o no con gente que lo merecía y tres ¿Sangre sucia? Era increíble que aún siguieran usándolo, y me burlé de ella.

— ¿Sangre sucia? No puedo creer que sigas usando ese vocablo tan anticuado. Es patético de verdad, que existan personas que siguen haciendo uso de esa palabra la cual no tiene importancia ni relevancia ya que la guerra bien ha acabado hace más de 20 años —ella abrió los ojos totalmente ofendida. Después descubrí que los Slytherins seguían haciendo uso de esa palabra, no como antes pero la usaban. Ella se levantó dejándome a mí con mi comida para marcharse a otro lugar, exactamente a lado de un moreno: Zabini.

Mujeres como Kathie Higgs era un insulto para la locución: mujer. Esa chica no tenía decencia, no tenía cabeza, era extremadamente estúpida y todavía se atrevía a decirme que yo no tenía decencia comparándome con "_Un Sangre Sucia" _estaba más claro que el agua quién no tenía decencia. Claro, sólo era necesario conocerla un par de meses para saber de lo que era capaz y unos cuantos años para ver donde había ido a parar su poca dignidad.

Resoplé hundiendo en mi silencio. Miré hacia la mesa de Gryffindor donde vi a la pelirroja con más pelirrojos hundidos en una gran platica que incluía vulgaridades de todo tipo.

OOO

La pelirroja de acercó a mí junto con un moreno de ojos verdes al que reconocí como mi compañero de casa. No recordaba su nombre en esos momentos así que le fruncí el ceño totalmente desconcertada. Rose al darse cuenta de mi expresión tomó una bocanada de aire para volvérmelo a presentar: Albus Potter. El chico era el menos Slytherin que he conocido en toda mi vida. Sí el chico no hubiera quedado en mi casa de serpientes seguro que estaría en Gryffindor. Debo decirte que Albus tenía lo suyo también, podía llegar a ser igual de venenoso que cualquier otra serpiente además de ser muy amigo de aquel chico rubio.

El moreno me sonrió de lado. Yo le devolví el gesto con una mirada.

— Estábamos por ir al lago —dijo la pelirroja con palabras demandantes—, así que pensamos en invitarte, ¿Vienes? —Sonreí con autosuficiencia, como si se tratara de un chiste. La miré cálidamente.

— Por supuesto. Me haría bien un tour por este castillo —miré a mi alrededor— hasta ahora solamente conozco mi sala común y el comedor —reí. Nadie rió, el moreno medio sonrió la chica me miró con inexpresiva.

La conversación hacia el lago se tornó más en ellos. Solamente caminaba viendo los alrededores con extrema indiferencia que delataba lo cuán aburrida estaba. Escuché algo de lo que hablaban: Quiddicth. Hacían ellos mismo sus pronósticos quién ganaría contra quién. Ese era uno de los detalles que no me gustaban de Rose Weasley, tenía una obsesión con el Quiddicth aunque admiraba lo competitiva que podría resultar. Ella hablaba de aquel deporte tan monótono como si se tratara de una gran obra literaria o una obra de arte la cual mereciera se adulada y comprada por millones. La chica prefería volar en escoba con fin de meter una estúpida pelota en un aro, pero las cosas se ponían más interesantes cuando ella competía contra Slytherin, era tan salvaje y todo lo hacía para humillar a un rubio —eso no le replicaba.

— Vamos a vencerlos, siempre lo hacemos —dijo la pelirroja con tanta seguridad y confianza que la verdad hubiera sido una pena que su pronóstico hubiera fallado. Sí, ganaron el partido y el torneo de casas.

— Tienen un nuevo buscador, dicen que es muy bueno pero todo eso es palabrería. Lo he visto volar, diría que la gata de Filch vuela mejor además su escoba es una antigüedad —Rose rió ante aquel comentario jocoso de su primo.

— Es una suerte que James sea el buscador —el moreno frunció el ceño—. Esa saeta de fuego nos ha beneficiado mucho —el resopló.

— La tiene porque se la quitó a papá —ella rió más fuerte y yo me desesperaba aun más.

Esta charla estaba fuera de mis alcances. No sabía nada de Quiddicth, no había querido leer nada de Quiddicth ¿Por qué? Ya te lo dije, me parece una gran pérdida de tiempo. Además toda la gloria se lo lleva el buscador.

— ¿Y ti te gusta el Quiddicth? —me preguntó el ojiverde. Lo miré con pesadez y una mirada tan indiferente que no había necesidad de hablar para que supiera mi respuesta. Él simplemente se encogió de hombros, en aquel momento el chico me parecía de la más insignificantico pero con el paso del tiempo lo fui conociendo más a fondo para delatar a una persona interesante, un Gryffindor renegado con un corazón lleno de envidia. Envidiaba muchas cosas a aquel James Potter, envidiaba que siempre tenía lo que quería, que las chicas estuvieran detrás de él, qué tuviera aquella saeta de fuego que tanto había querido, quería la atención que su hermano recibía, pero además de todas esas cosas pensaba con sabiduría, no movía el peón sin antes planificar una estrategia que lo ayudara con un jaque.

Después de unas cuantas horas de estar sentados sobre la hierba hasta que nos dolieran las sentaderas nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas salas comunes. Yo seguí a Albus, no memorizaba el camino. Éste se rió satíricamente y me atacó con un comentario de serpiente. Yo me limité a reí amargamente sin darle mayor importancia al asunto. En el camino me preguntó algunas cosas las cuales contesté con un poco de fastidio. Ser nueva en Hogwarts atraía muchos fans y acosadores interesados por saber toda tu vida, esto sólo duró unos meses hasta que la gente aprendió a verme como uno más del corral o cuando no pasara nada que tuviera relevancia alguna conmigo. Dijo la contraseña la cual sin problemas me aprendí. Entré sin más demora y le agradecí de cortésmente por haberme guiado. El me sonrió haciendo ver el doble sentido en aquella muestra. Me pareció divertido aquel gesto más no se lo respondí. Eché una mirada panorámica a toda la sala común. La mayoría de la gente tenía los ojos posados en mi persona, algunos había interrumpido sus acciones para verme, me sentí alagada ante tan patética manera de perder el tiempo en mes de usar su ocio para completar tareas o leer algo. Yo simplemente me hubiera ignorado, de hecho con cualquier otro al menos que fuera interesante… Me reí interiormente, debía ser terriblemente interesante para aquellas serpientes que preferían perder el tiempo conmigo, sí, soy tan vanidosa, arrogante y desdeñosa que no me molestaré en decir: gracias, yo también creo que soy interesante y retiro completamente lo anterior, no me hubiera ignorado.

Al mirar alrededor vi una cabellera rubia platinada quien leía un profundamente El Profeta. Aquella persona no me había mirada tampoco se había enterado de mi presencia, fue una de las pocas que no lo hizo. No le tomé importancia, me alejé de moreno para ir a tomar a leer un poco o hacer algo para que mi ocio no fuera una pérdida de tiempo. Tomé unos de mis libros de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, lo abrí embriagándome con el exquisito olor de libro nuevo, páginas recién impresas impregnadas en tinta. Acaricié las páginas para después pasar al índice y buscar algo que me interesara. No pretendía ser un ratón de biblioteca, era para presumir que sabía más que los demás simplemente también era por placer a la lectura. El cápitulo 3 fue el que me llamó mi intención. No, no, no soy una apasionada por las artes oscuras, tampoco que me gusta aprenderme maldiciones o cosas por el estilo, de hecho me es totalmente estoico esa materia al igual como todas las demás. Yo no tengo una asignatura que sea mi favorita así como ninguna que deteste, los tomo a todas por igual como algo esencial para la vida y mi futuro, para una persona cauta e inteligente.

Pasé otra página cuando alguien posó su mano sobre el libro impidiéndome continuar con tal interesante cápitulo. Respingué totalmente encolerizada. ¿Es que la gente siempre tiene que ser un estorbo? ¿No pueden simplemente ocuparse de sus asuntos y dejar a los otros que si saben cómo aprovechar el tiempo? Todo esto y muchas más cosas se me vinieron a la cabeza maldiciendo de cualquier manera a dueño de aquella mano.

Mi vista estaba sobre aquella mano, respingaba hondamente debatiéndome entre desperdiciar energía necesaria o darle mi tiempo aquella persona que claramente no tenía algo mejor que hacer. Lo pensé otras dos veces más concluyendo en que si no lo miraba y le preguntaba qué demonios quería nunca se iría y me haría perder más tiempo, así que lo hice.

**N/A:**_ No pretendía dejarlo en misterio pero salió así accidentalmente. Creo que si usas tú lógica te darás cuenta de quién es. Oh, sí. Muchas gracias a todas las que se tomaron el tiempo para leer mi nuevo fic. Es un experimento el cual espero poder sacarlo adelante. No como los demás. Qué es eso? solamente 4 fics completos! Es que siempre se me viene una idea la cabeza y así y así y luego pierdo inspiración como actualmente me pasó._

_Reflexión!: Amo los momentos de reflexión. Cómo verás, el caracter de mi queridisíma Rachaèl es como todo lo que describió el sombrero, su actitud es muy similar a la de Malfoy, creo que hasta diría que son la misma persona pero no. Malfoy es un bastardo en mi fic, y ella no lo es. Todo lo hace por no querer ser débil, quiere un caracter fuerte, le gusta creerse superior —inteligencia, astucia, hechizos, palabras— así es ella. y Creo que no necesito describirla porque ella misma se describe._

_Rose, en mi fic es toda una leona, más leona de lo que fue Hermione. Ella si no se tienta el corazón si esta prohibido o no, sólo reacciona impulsivamente, como su padre. Creo que la personalidad de Rose en mi fic es perfecta porque mezclo la personalidad de Hermione y Ron. _

_Albus, en todos los fics que leído o lo que me acuerdo sale que es Slytherin, Por qué? por en le libro de HP7 sale que el no quiere quedar en Slytherin, además tiene en nombre de Snape, no veo ninguna razón por la cual no quede. Y otro detalle. Como iba diciendo en todos los que he leído mencionan que es muy amigo de Malfoy pero el no tiene ni la mínima gota de ser Slytheirn, actua como león en mes de serpiente, así que me tomé la molestia de darle caracter Slytherin que tanto se merece. Claro, puse que el pudo haber quedado en Slytherin así como su padre así que tambíen tiene dotes de Gryffindor. A mí parecer las mejores caracteres son aquellas mezclas de Gryffindor/Slytherin. Por qué? por que son astutos, inteligentes, hambrientos de poder, valientes, buenos de corazon, como Harry. Pero él me da igual._

_James, ese si es su abuelo en rencarnación! toda su personalidad es su abuelo. Es por eso que miraba así a Rachaèl, y todo eso que ella dijo._

_Bueno eso es todo. Muchas gracias. La canción que puse me gusta mucho. Tomé esa cita con respeto al tema del fic, no del capitulo, tal vez tenga que ver con el siguiente. Pero también encaja con la personalidad de mí personaje. Ay, ella es toda una perra a lo que da!_


	4. Pacto de una Slytherin y una Gryffindor

**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje ****Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, ****así como símbolos y elementos relacionados, ****son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado. **

* * *

><p><strong>ENTRE SERPIENTES Y LEONES <strong>

~*Pacto entre una Slytherin y una Gryffindor *~

Mi vista estaba sobre aquella mano, respingaba hondamente debatiéndome entre desperdiciar energía necesaria o darle mi tiempo aquella persona que claramente no tenía algo mejor que hacer. Lo pensé otras dos veces más concluyendo en que si no lo miraba y le preguntaba qué demonios quería nunca se iría y me haría perder más tiempo, así que lo hice.

Mis ojos se toparon con una mirada tan fría como el glacial, tan venenosa como un basilisco, tan cínica, soberbia que alguna vez en mi vida y hasta la fecha hubiera visto. Sentí como un escalofrío recorría toda mi columna vertebral haciéndome perder mi cordura. Mi mirada dejó de reflejar aquel aire superior que me caracterizaba, aquella indiferencia y monotonía con la que miraba al mundo como si todos estuvieran debajo de mis pies, como si fueran cucarachas a las cuales me gustaba pisotear. El aludido me sonrió cínicamente. Sentí una rabia carcomerme puesto que por fin alguien me había desenmascarado con una mirada. Sentía que si seguía mirándome podía dar con aquella persona que vivía oculta, una persona a la cual había enterrado para moldear lo que ahora soy. Quise mantenerme a la altura como si fuera otra cucaracha. Le dirigí la mirada con altos rangos de veneno en el, forme mi glacial más grueso que alguna vez hubiera creando, fruncí los labios, tensé la mirada pero aquel rubio no dejaba de sonreír.

Entonces recordé las palabras de la pelirroja y supe de quien se trataba.

— Mi nombre es Scorpius Malfoy —me tendió la otra mano que no tenía ocupada. Desvié mi vista de sus ojos a su mano y la devolví con más ponzoña hacia donde estaba. Rió con regocijo desabrido.

— ¿Disculpa? —recuerdo que su nombre me pareció de lo más estúpido y vulgar. ¿Qué clase de madre se atreve a llamar a su hijo Escorpión? Una madre claramente que no tiene buen gusto ni decencia. Solté una risa de la misma manera de la que él había reído. Pronto vi como tensó la quijada, no fue ninguna gracia que o me burlara de su nombre, un nombre que llevaba con mucho orgullo. Además que él hecho de que cualquier otra persona se chasqueara con su nombre o su persona lo enfurecía como la serpiente venenosa que es y siempre será.

» ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? —Quería escucharlo una vez más, era más cómico cuando le agregaba ese característico arrastre de palabras que todo Malfoy tenía. Me fulminó con la mirada—. Está bien, no me lo repitas —solté una bocanada de aire y dirigí mi vista hacia la mano que AUN no quitaba—. ¿Te molestaría quitar tu mano? No sé si te has dado cuenta pero estorba —él rubio apartó su mano tal como le dije. Suspiré con cansancio y continué con lo antes interrumpido. Oí un arrastre de una silla. Aquel rubio no se iba a dar por vencido, una vez empezada la batalla ya era muy difícil terminarla. El chico me miraba, era una mirada que no podía seguir soportando, sus ojos grises eran como dagas clavándose sobre mí de manera molesta e incómoda. Cerré el libro de golpe para mirarlo con desdén.

— ¿Se puede saber que quieres? —le exigí. Sí me iba a hacer perder mi tiempo que lo hiciera de una maldita buena vez y que no estuviera fastidiando.

— Es Lógico que hablar —hablar o tratar de conseguir lo muchas veces ya había conseguido en chicas.

— Bien. Entonces empieza —dije secamente. Me sonrió con autosuficiencia.

— Lamentablemente yo no estaba cuando nuestra prefecta llegó a presentarte, así, que para comenzar _nuestra_ amistad, _deberíamos_ contarnos cosas, no sé ¿Qué te gusta? Tu pasamiento, etc., etc. —alcé las cejas.

— Por muy tentadora que sea tú oferta, no gracias. Estoy bien —me volvió a sonreír cínicamente.

—… Podríamos ir al lago, a Hogsmeade, a _estudiar para nuestros T.I._ —acentuó la última frase. Era un maldito bastardo de lo peor, y dolor de cabeza.

— Acabo de ir al lago, Hogsmeade ya tengo planeado con quién pasarla y los T.I.M.O.s es algo que prefiero hacerlo en la privacidad de mi alcoba —le escruté mi sonrisa.

— Es Domingo, mañana empiezan las clases... Tal vez prefieras _un tour_ por la escuela, Hogwarts es inmenso ¿Sabes? —quería aventarle el libro de 600 páginas en su anguloso rostro.

— Ya he quedando con alguien para que me dé _un tour_ —dije lacónicamente. El rostro del rubio perdió toda sonrisa. Alguien ya se había adelantado.

— ¿Quién? —sonreí. No le iba a decir que se trataba de Rose Weasley, solamente de su primo.

— Ese chico que está sentado por la chimenea leyendo —este dirigió sus ojos a donde señalaba para encontrarse con Albus Potter.

— Potter —dijo ácidamente.

— Sí te sirve de algo, con él iré a Hogsmeade. Después de todo quieres conocerme como _amigos_ —enfaticé la última notoriamente. Rose Weasley tenía razón acerca de éste chico, tenía razón acerca de su mala reputación con la chicas lo obsesionado que era con el sexo opuesto y que no dudaría en coquetearme.

— Estoy seguro que a él no le importaría —en perspectiva sería divertido salir con aquel _dolor de cabeza, _no, no me malinterpretes, no me iba a doblegar y ni a besarle los pies como miles de chicas ya habían hecho. Tal vez yo tenía que ser la que lo pusiera en su lugar, a enseñarles a todas esas chicas lo que es tener dignidad. Sonreí amargamente.

— ¿Sí digo que sí te irás y dejarás de molestarme? —inquirí. Éste alzó una ceja con engreimiento.

— En efecto, aunque yo no estaría tan seguro que eso es lo que quieres —y en mis adentros sí lo quería, quería que dejara de joder la vida de otros, que dejará de joder mi vida o la de Rose, sobre todo a Rose.

Me limité a contestarle. Sí lo hacía encontraría cualquier otro contraataque y nunca se iría. Lo mejor fue quedarme callada, bajar mi vista a mi libro y que el silencio se lo llevara. Y Así fue, cuando estuvo satisfecho de creer lo que había conseguido se fue, y lo hiso con ese chico Albus seguramente para preguntarle lo que recién le había dicho. Oí sus murmullos pero como toda serpiente que ve una oportunidad no la desaprovecha, eso por eso que Potter le dijo que sí, que si era cierto que iríamos a Hogsmeade juntos. Y así fue.

Mientras yo me planteaba los Pros y los Contras de tal aberración, sí aberración. Sabía que iba a ser divertido, ver la cara de aquel rubio suplicándome sería gracioso. Alguien tenía que enseñarle a respetar a las mujeres y lo haría yo. Me molesta de verdad que una mujer no de el lugar que merece, nosotras somos las que tenemos que doblegarlos, hacerlos respetarnos porque si nosotras ellos son simplemente nada. Nosotras somos las que engendramos, nosotras somos la clave fundamental para el inicio de una familia, nosotras no somos su diversión, ni sus juguetes; y ese Malfoy nos veía como su pasatiempo favorito y me sentía terriblemente insultada.

Asqueroso depravado. Lo quería destruir hasta que no quedara nada de su patético ego que cargaba con orgullo, quería verlo sufrir por simple placer, humillarlo hasta la ruina.

En día acabó con muchos eventos de los más incómodos a frustrantes. Conocía a mis compañeras de cuarto. Las chicas son ordenadas e impecables, no tengo ningún problema en eso, también sabe una inmensidad de chismes de lo más interesantes y ocurrentes. Por supuesto, todos con una pizca de veneno inyectados sobre ellos —no pienses que son fanática de eso de crear rumores y chismes, solamente me gusta escuchar. Me divierte pensar en la maldad de las personas—. Comparto habitación con cuatro chicas, en total somos cinco contando a Higgs. Más tarde te las presentaré.

Siempre me ha gustado levantarme temprano, una de las razones principales es que no iba a esperar horas hasta que me tocara en baño. Todos los días a las 5:30 y fines de semana 6:30. Es bueno además de relajante. Puedo tardar cuantas horas quiera duchándome sin que nadie me moleste, puedo arreglarme en privacidad y mucho menos que vean o toquen mis cosas.

Siempre salía y ellas seguían durmiendo. Así que bajaba sola al gran comedor. Cuando bajé de los dormitorios me encontré con ese chico rubio leyendo. Eché un vistazo a mi reloj y marcaban las 7:00. La primera impresión que me llevé de aquel rubio es que además de ser una arrogante, mujeriego eran de aquellos que les gusta que todo se lo hagan por él, de aquellos que tienen guardaespaldas, un holgazán, y sobre todo: un estúpido. Me imaginaba que sus notas no iban más que un Aceptable. Más no, él chico era inteligente, no se metía horas en la biblioteca, era inteligente por naturaleza. No necesitaba pasar horas y horas estudiando y aprendiéndose un capítulo entero para aprobar, con una clase y un leve repaso de sus notas le bastaba… y presumía de eso. Más yo me pasaba horas en la biblioteca porque me gustaba, pero no era ese gusto por amor a la literatura y al conocimiento, yo lo hacía porque quería probarles a los demás que sabía más que ellos, y siempre lo hacía humillándolos, aprovechándome de su falta de inteligencia, astucia, era por simple placer de hacerlos sentir mal. Malfoy y yo compartíamos eso y muchas cosas más. A ambos nos gustaba ser alardeados, nos gustaba humillar, sentirnos superiores, que todo lo que hacíamos tenía un precio y muy alto para ser precisos; mirábamos al mundo con asco, frialdad e indiferencia, sonreíamos del mismo modo, con cinismo y nuestras palabras estaban roseadas con veneno. Hay una frase Muggle que dice: _Los opuestos se atraen._ Él era como mi igual, Rose también lo era. Esa es una de las razones por la cual actualmente me odia y Malfoy se burla de mí.

¿Qué si Malfoy está enamorado? La respuesta es: No lo sé. Malfoy es una persona imprecisa, su mente es impenetrable. Él guarda todo para sí mismo, jamás revela nada. Todo lo que le asusta, entristece, lo guarda en un lugar oscuro, vacuo, casi como una alhajero. Sus emociones son la bailarina danzante de vestido rosa sonriente; la música estruendosa, tétricamente feliz es lo que le asusta. Malfoy jamás dejó que esa caja se abriera, le selló tanto que ni él mismo podía abrirla aunque lo intentara; él mismo mató lo que otros desean, mató su misma felicidad y la remplazó por sentimientos negativos, disfrazó su felicidad con el placer de sentirse superior, con su arrogancia y se alimentó de los halagos que recibía. Por eso salía con muchas chicas. Por eso entró al equipo de Quiddicth, porque sabía que era el mejor; era prefecto, tenía notas altas sin tener que esforzarse, era apuesto y lo sabía, tenía millones, era sangre pura, su padre tenía un alto cargo en el ministerio, una mansión enorme de la cual disfrutar; más no sabía si estaba orgulloso que su abuelos y su padre hubieran sido Mortífagos. Malfoy era muchas cosas, era un misterio. Nadie podía ser así, y yo lo sabía porque lo mismo que él hacía yo lo hacía. No era porque intentaba copiarlo, no así era yo antes de conocerlo más mi personalidad se fue forjando más con los años en Hogwarts. Aprendí que había más gente como yo, que no todos eran tan ingenuos ni idiotas, por eso yo tenía que resanar mi muralla, tapar todas esas rajaduras que se fueron formando con el tiempo, reforzarla con frialdad, crueldad, arrogancia, indiferencia. Me esmeré tanto en perfeccionarla que no me di cuenta que estaba dañando a las personas que me importaban ¿Por qué? Porque todo el tiempo era yo, yo, y yo; nunca ellos. Por eso consideraba a Malfoy como mi igual, escondíamos todo aquello que no queríamos que los demás viéramos, nos saciábamos de la humillación, dolor, pena, y sufrimiento ajeno; creíamos que demostrar sentimientos era de débiles y la debilidad es para idiotas. ¿Qué nos destruye? No obtener con que saciarnos, no ser halagados, que alguien sea superior, que alguien se atreva a encararnos y decirnos nuestras verdades. Rose lo hiso y acabó conmigo.

Tal vez nunca debí usar una máscara, tal vez debí usar una alhajero como Malfoy. Los alhajeros pueden cerrarse con candados y encantamientos; una máscara puede caerse con tanta facilidad, el resorte puede reventarse; y una muralla puede derribarse con grandes piedras, catapultas, hechizos, etc., etc.… Es sorprendente como una pequeña cosa puede ser a la vez tan grande

Pasé a su lado cuando éste llamó mi atención. Alcé la ceja y fruncí un poco el entrecejo como si lo que oliera apestara. Malfoy se acercó a mí con tanta elegancia en su paso. Y me sonrió con prepotencia.

— Buenos días, Jolie —algo que había notado también en los Slytherin que nunca te llaman por tu nombre de pila al menos que seas tan allegados a ellos. Los de las demás casas solamente no llamaban así a los de Slytherin, nos desprestigiaban, nos odiaban y nosotros disfrutábamos de ellos, sabíamos que éramos el terror para los pequeños, nos divertíamos debatiendo con otros y sobre todo con Gryffindors.

— Hola, Malfoy —lo miré con indiferencia, quería que viera que me estaba haciendo perder el tiempo.

— Supongo que no te molestará que vaya contigo al Gran Comedor —tan arrogante, tan presumido.

— A decir verdad, quedé con Rose Weasley.

— ¿Con Weasley, esa comadreja? —frunció el ceño con asco.

— Su nombre es Rose Weasley, Malfoy. ¿De qué te quejas de su nombre? Al menos ella no tiene de nombre de insecto —el aludido frunció aun más el ceño. Me era placentero verlo enfadar, me hacía sentir bien conmigo misma.

— No entiendo como esa Weasley puede tenerte de amiga. Ella odia a todos los Slytherin, no me sorprendería que esté hablando mal de ti a tus espaldas. Aun que es interesante como es que llegó a ser tu amiga —y siempre poniendo el dedo sobre la llaga. Así era Malfoy, cuando lo atacabas el también lo hacía.

— Ya la conocía. Es prima lejana. Así qué te importa lo demás —me crucé de brazos.

— Las amistades entre Gryffindors y Slytherins deja mucho de desear. Yo puedo ayudarte con tus amistades, sólo tiene que juntarse con las personas correctas y saldrás beneficiada — Solté una carcajada amarga. Sí iba a ejecutar mi plan debía empezar ahora. La situación lo demandaba.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme con quien juntarme? —le fruncí el ceño. Esta era de las situaciones especiales donde usabas este tipo de expresiones.

— Scorpius Malfoy —dijo con tanta arrogancia— Yo sé lo que te conviene.

— Creo que alguien debería bajarte un poco ese exceso de autoestima que tienes —di una largo suspiro. Me encogí de hombros librando todas esas tensiones. Unos minutos con Malfoy y me sacaba de quicio—. Yo no tengo problema alguno —le sonreí acerbamente.

— Yo tampoco. Ciertamente preferiría que fueras tú. Así podríamos conocernos en diferentes tipos de áreas —Malfoy era cinismo, mala fe en francés, una dolor de cabeza en Hogwarts.

— Tengo dos noticias para ti Malfoy: No estoy interesada y no eres la gran cosa. No te des aires que no tienes —dicho esto me di la media vuelta. Pero yo no lo conocía, yo no sabía lo que era capaz pero ahora sí lo sé. Hay diferentes reglas de cómo tratar a un Malfoy, una de ellas es: Jamás dejarlo con la palabra en la boca. Segunda: Jamás ignorarlo. Tercera: Jamás te sientas superior frente a un Malfoy.

Yo sentí un jalón terriblemente fogoso, enseguida me vi pegada al cuerpo de aquel rubio presuntuoso. Este arqueó la ceja con superioridad y burla; mientras que esa sonrisa de lado que tanto le gusta por hacer me insultaba internamente, me insultaba porque ese rubio estaba consiguiendo lo que quería, y en esos momentos era tocarme. La presión en la muñeca no descendía, forcejeé pero el chico no me soltaba así que mejor lo fulminé con la mirada.

— ¡Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, gran idiota! —volví a jalonearme.

— Te lo dejaré pasar por esta vez —por Merlín, que se creía, ¿Señor todo poderoso de todo o qué?— porque eres nueva, pero nadie, nadie, absolutamente nadie me deja con la palabra en la boca y mucho menos me rechazan —abrí desmesuradamente mis ojos. Su arrogancia llegaba a límites más allá de la imaginación. Malfoy era un narcisista superficial de lo peor. Simplemente me sorprendí. Sus advertencias eran estúpidas y ridículas pero las decía con tanta seriedad que cualquiera temblaría, cualquiera menos yo, por supuesto. Así que reí frente a su cara.

— Siempre hay una primera vez —Sonreí jocosamente mientras deslizaba mi dedo por su respingona nariz hasta sus labios en un movimiento suave y levemente rápido. El me soltó ante mi imprevista acción la cual yo no desaproveché para salir de la sala común. Malfoy era tan débil ante del sexo débil. No esa clase de debilidad, solamente cuando tú demuestras ir un paso más adelante que él.

Yo me senté en comedor en mi mesa. Después las lechuzas comenzaron a llegar. Yo miré con monotonía como estas dejaban caer paquetes sobre los lugares de cada uno de los estudiantes, esto sonreía sacando los regalos que sus padres les habían hecho, otras solo cogían el periódico que les dejaban en manos. Yo fui unas de las que les dejaron el periódico, uno francés por cierto. Nunca estaba mal saber de tu tierra natal.

No había nada emocionante. Sólo hablaron de mi madre y mi padre quienes habían sido traslados a Londres con fin de promover Los Deportes Internacionales y Cooperaciones de Magia Internacional entre Francia y dicho país antes mencionado.

Eché un vistazo hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, la pelirroja peleaba con otro pelirrojo, su hermano. Otro de ellos ponía los ojos en blanco. El moreno de la misma mesa, sólo que alejado unos cuantos asientos mas charlaba con sus compañeros para lo que a mí respecta de Quidditch. Ese chico era también arrogante pero no más que Malfoy. Tiene dejes de ser superficial y más cuando alguien le hacía un tonto cumplido sobre lo bien que voló —se pasaba una mano sobre la cabellera para hacer el efecto de recién bajado de la escoba—. Alguien también tenía que bajarlo de esa nube imaginaria de la cual estaba, pero era soportable. Malfoy ese si no tenía perdón y mucho menos era soportable.

Me sorprendió mirándolo y me saludó con altivos. Alejé mi vista sin antes dedicarle una mirada indiferente.

Ser la nueva en un colegio siempre causa novedad y más cuando en ese colegio jamás se haya visto que un alumno entre después de primer curso y muchos menos después de las vacaciones navideñas. Yo era una celebridad por así decirlo. Cuando caminaba la gente volteaba descaradamente sus rostros para sólo mirarme y como ya te he dicho que por mi sangre corren las raíces de una Veela era imposible ignorarme. Las chicas se susurraban entre sí a mí andar, las Gryffindors me fruncían el ceño ¿Por qué? Porque yo era indiferente a toda esta atención, no les hacía caso cuando intentaban hacerme plática, o cuando quería ser amables. Yo no necesitaba de su caridad, yo soy una persona independiente, siempre lo he sido y siempre lo seré; tampoco necesitaba atención la cual me sobraba y ellas no lo entendían. Con mis compañeras de casa la cosa era muy distinta, eran todas unas serpientes a las cuales nos gustaba jodernos entre sí. Higgs por ejemplo, ese era su hobbie y se ensañaba conmigo, claro, yo no podía decirle que no, también me gusta joder.

Vi a la pelirroja levantarse de su asiento junto con su manada de pelirrojos, yo hice lo mismo. Tomé el periódico que la lechuza me había dado lo enrollé y me encaminé a interceptarla. Me reí interiormente, quería conocer su punto de vista más detallado acerca de ese rubio arrogante.

— Rose —la llamé. Ella giró el rostro y la vi fruncir el ceño. Resopló un poco irritada y se despidió de sus primos.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Es qué siempre tienes que llamarme? —se cruzó de brazos.

— Que genio —ella roló los ojos—. Supongo que esto te interesará —alzó las cejas.

— Así y ¿Qué es? —Enserio, algunas veces quería maldecirla por su mal genio pero otras veces recordaba que él mío era de lo más acido, burlesco e infidente de todos.

— Ya tuve mi encuentro con Malfoy —le sonreí amargamente.

— ¿Debo aplaudirte? —arqueé la ceja. Weasley podía llegar a ser de lo más irritante, era tan terca, tan testaruda y aferrada a ideas absurdas. Era difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión.

— Sí quieres también te puedes unir a mi club de fans, no me molestaría en lo absoluto. ¡Por Merlín Rose, Quieres escuchar y dejar tus sarcasmos!

— Sonaste demasiado Malfoy y eso me desagrada —sí algo había notado es que ella siempre metía a Malfoy en una conversación.

— Hiso lo que dijiste que haría, y hace unos instantes tuve una disputa con él, claro fue de lo más entretenida —ignoré su comentario.

— ¿Y por qué dijiste que me interesaría? —miró hacia las escaleras viendo la oportunidad de que "nuestra" charla terminara prontamente.

— Porque no me gusta. No soporto ese tipo de actitudes —ella arqueó la ceja—. No, no ¡Es diferente porque no soy yo!

— Demasiado arrogante para mí gusto —chasqueó la lengua hastiada.

— Como sea ¡sí te callaras! Gracias. Es diferente, él es el déspota de los cretinos y arrogantes; no voy a soportar mis dos años en Hogwarts lidiando con gente como él, alguien tiene que ponerlo en su lugar así como enseñarles a esas chicas algo de auto-respeto —respingué audiblemente. El semblante de mi lejana prima era todo un poema, sus ojos estaba abiertos al igual que sus labios. Seguro que jamás había oído algo parecido o al menos que alguien lo dijera en serio como yo lo hacía.

— ¿Y piensas ser tú esa persona? —se llevó una mano a sus labios conteniendo claramente lo que era una carcajada.

— Tomando los Pros y los Contras no gano mucho, pero sería divertido verlo humillarse por una persona que en verdad sí le importa además que esas chicas aprenderían a usar su varita para cosas mucho más productivas que los desagradables consejos de aquellas revistas que tanto leen con fascinación —una sonrisa afloró sobre los labios de la pelirroja.

— ¿Tú y Malfoy? ¿Crees que Malfoy enserio se fijaría en ti en cuestiones sentimentales en vez de hormonales? —soltó una sonora carcajada. Estaba en desventaja, no conocía al chico y ella llevaba 5 años viéndole el rostro, pero en ese momento no pensaba, mi cabeza estaba llena de la palabra "Venganza".

— La sangre de una Veela corre por mis venas, Rose —tal cual arrogante soné, la chica me frunció el ceño para después rolar los ojos.

— ¿Podías dejar esa actitud? Es verdaderamente irritante —bufó.

— Es divertido.

— Basta. La cuestión es que estás a punto de cometer una estupidez y no te has dado cuenta. No conoces a Malfoy, no sabes en lo que te estás metiendo, a Malfoy no le importa si lo que quieres es jugar con él, sabrá cómo sacarle partido a lo que le ofreces —refunfuño acalorada aquella Weasley—. Enserio, pensé que tenía algo te intelecto.

— Por supuesto que lo tengo, sólo se necesita mover correctamente las piezas, todo es como un tablero de ajedrez y yo no dejaré que me haga el jaque-mate —esa chica volvió a rolar los ojos. Era irritante, fastidiosa, siempre viendo el lado aburrido, realista-negativo de las cosas, pero era muy divertido hacerla enfadar, entendía porque Malfoy siempre la molestaba.

— Sí tú quieres hacerlo… está bien… —la chica se giró sobre sus talones dispuesta a dejarme con mis desequilibrados pensamientos.

— ¡No! —la tomé de la muñeca antes de que se fuera. La chica estuvo a punto de gritarme mil improperios pero hablé antes de que pudiera al menos terminar el primero—. Es aquí donde entras. Verás, no me gusta pedir ayuda de nadie pero en este caso eres fundamental.

— ¿Y quién dijo que estaba dispuesta a ayudarte? —me frunció el ceño.

— Sí te callaras nuevamente… Porque sé que lo detestas y quieres vengarte —la acoté poniendo mi pala frente a ella y la mutaba con un "Sh"—. No lo niegues. No hay ser en este planeta que no esté contaminado con venganza y tú no serás la primera. Necesito conocerlo a fondo, ¿Sabes? Y tú eres la más indicada, tengo la sensación que eres un poco allegada a él…

— No hay gran diferencia entre tú y él… —dijo lacónicamente.

— No soy tan mala persona Rose… —le sonreí—. Y nombres de las chicas con las quién ha salido o tenido algún desenlace ¿Podrás hacer eso?

— Repito: Nunca dije que lo haría.

— Tienes que hacerlo. Sé que te mueres de ganas por vengarte así como yo tengo de ponerlo en su lugar —estiré mi brazo esperando a que lo tomara—. ¿Es un trato? —vio mi mano la cual se movía muy tentadora. Sí algo supe de Rose desde que mencionó a ese chico que le desagradaba profundamente, así que se estaba debatiendo entre hacerlo y no hacerlo. Su madre estaría decepcionada de ella si se enterara de su actitud, su padre se enojaría con ella por liarse con un Malfoy pero se estaría satisfecho al ver que su hijita molestó a Malfoy. Y tomó mi mano.

— Acepto. Es totalmente una aberración y va en contra de mis principios: darle importancia a un Malfoy. Así como que creo que es una estupidez. Sólo espero que tú no seas la idiota que se termines liando con él —y no lo hice pero otra chica si lo hiso y salió terriblemente herida porque aquel chico no quiso nada con ella.

**N/A:**_Vaya, en verdad me está gustando este fic, narrar a Rachaèl es muy interesante, también divertido. A veces me río de tanta arrogancia que hay en ella, así como superficialidad. Ella es una chica muy fría, de carácter duro y fuerte, indiferente a las personas, es una chica de verdad muy pesada, burlesca, sarcástica-acida, pero si ves en el fondo de ella o lees entre texto podrás dar con una chica bastante insegura, temerosa de ser humillada, que alguien sea superior, o que no sé le dé el lugar que merece. Es por eso que actúa así, "tras esa mascara o muro" que ella construyó y moldeó. También me gustaría agregar que Rachaèl es una perra. No me lo tomes en ese sentido malo si no en el bueno y es gracioso._

_Así también notarán que las personalidades de mi Querida Rachaèl y Malfoy son bastantes parecidas, es por eso que ella lo considera su igual. La personalidad de Malfoy es así por naturaleza, la frialdad e indiferencia corren por sus venas desde muchas generaciones atrás; su padre por ejemplo es igual que él pero es una persona que no pudo disfrutar su infancia como muchos otros, alguien que se vio sometido a ordenes de un Lord a muy temprana edad y su indiferencia era como un escudo que lo ayudaba a repeler todas aquellas mofas, gestos, muecas de otras personas; pero el realidad todo aquello, muy en el fondo eran como puñales . Scorpius? No sé como decírtelo, pero él es así por naturaleza, no tiene una infancia reprimida, es así como todo lo que le han dado y como su padre y su abuelo tienen un carácter parecido y lo que se hereda es la personalidad, Por qué no iba a tenerlo? La personalidad se hereda, el carácter se forma. Existen flemáticos, coléricos, sanguíneos y melancólicos. Yo creo que Malfoy es melancólico, colérico/flemático. Checa en un buscado y puedes hacer un test, son de lo más entretenidos._

_Bueno, esa es la reflexión. No necesito describir a Rose, ya lo hice. Además creo que su estereotipo ya es muy usado, es una combinación de Ron y Hermione en el mío y ya dije que no la describiría! ha,ha, ha. Ok. No puse canción porque me dio pereza (:, y ya me vooooy! Reviews? se aceptan de cualquier tipo :) Gracias._

~*Livinginfairytale;


	5. La carta a una Slytherin

**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje ****Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, ****así como símbolos y elementos relacionados, ****son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado. **

* * *

><p><strong>ENTRE SERPIENTES Y LEONES <strong>

~*La carta *~

Rachaèl Ameliè Jolie Delacour  
>Residencia Jolie Delacour.<br>Notthinghamshire, Inglaterra.  
>Sábado, 23 de agosto del 2025<p>

Rachaèl.

La única razón por la que te escribo es para contestarte todas esas cartas que me has estado mandando todos estos días, me tienen fastidiada. Te mentiría si te dijera que me he pasado todo una tarde leyendo tus cartas, lamentándome a mí misma cuán estúpida fui, llorando horas y horas y maldiciendo a tú persona. Solamente las tiré al fuego una por una, viendo como se consumen, como el fuego las abrasan tentadoramente, extinguiéndolas, dejando cenizas y deseando que fueran tú alma, porque querida tú estás podrida, tan podrida que no tienes remedio, y te diré algo: no puedes revivir lo que ha muerto, jamás será igual.

Desde que te conocí lo único que hacías era alardear. Hablabas de cosas tan asombrosas como si te cargaras de sabiduría, eran tan certeras, como si entendieras todo a la perfección; te desenvolvías con gracia y confianza que cualquiera ansiaría; mirabas a todos como inferiores, seres insignificantes como si fueran cucarachas; te gustaba humillarlos, burlarte de sus defectos, leer esos libros por querer siempre ser la mejor en todo y no lo hacías porque te fascinara, lo hacías porque lo único que pretendías era joder. Te diste aires que simplemente no tenías, sólo fingías tenerlos. Sé que significas, sé lo que eres, te conocí tan bien estos dos años y me atrevo a decir que ya no eres nada, te consumiste en tu propio deseo de ser la mejor pero sinceramente tú nunca estuviste cerca de serlo, nunca fuiste amigable, si es que acaso te vi defendiendo a uno que a otro, hipócrita con quien te rodeaba, pavorosa porque alguien te destruyera… que patético es fingir ser alguien.

Ni Malfoy hiso lo que tú hiciste, él es así porque así es y seguirá siendo; él es así por naturaleza y no porque quiso serlo.

Hay muchas que hice durante mis cursos en Hogwarts, cosas que no me atrevía a comentarle a mi propia madre o mi padre y mira que teníamos un círculo realmente cercano, y no lo hice por vergüenza ¿Qué pensaría mi madre de mí? Ella desaprobaba totalmente esas actitudes, por muy que la llegaron a insultar, por su estado de sangre ella siempre respondía con inteligencia y no se dejaba llevar, por muy Slytherin o Malfoy que fuera ella jamás imitó sus pasos, ella sabe lo que es correcto… y me avergüenzo de mi misma, me da pena saber que yo te ayudé, que yo fui parte del plan y todavía creí en tus palabras _"__Es diferente, él es el déspota de los cretinos y arrogantes; no voy a soportar mis dos años en Hogwarts lidiando con gente como él, alguien tiene que ponerlo en su lugar así como enseñarles a esas chicas algo de auto-respeto" _¿A qué te referías con eso? ¿Déspota de los cretinos y arrogantes_?_ ¡Tú eres la que actúa así! tú eres la arrogante, déspota de los cretinos ¡Eres tan hipócrita que das asco!

Por Merlín, como no me di cuenta de la falsedad de tus palabras. Sólo releo la cita y me lo pregunto. Está claro que la sinvergüenza lleva grabado tu nombre… ¿Auto-respeto? No me hagas reír, tú misma te vendiste a Malfoy el día que decidiste seguirle la corriente… qué se puede esperar si quien dice la frase no la sigue… tan aduladora, digna y maravillosa… que pena que quien la haya parafraseado fuiste sido tú…

Jamás había sentido esto que siento por ti, ni a Malfoy llegué a despreciarlo tanto como lo hago contigo. Él se mofaba de mí cada vez que me vía y podía, me encaraba su pureza y lo mezclada que yo estaba, que mi madre es Muggle, que mi padre tuvo una infancia reprimida de muchos lujos, que vivían en esa casa que nos gustar llamar "madriguera", que mi abuelo es un perdedor cosa que yo no creo y lo admiro, ese estilo Muggle que a veces solemos llevar, con el que yo sepa conducir al igual que mi madre, mi padre y mi hermano; me insultaba de muchas formas pero yo no me mordía la lengua y le decía sus verdades y lo que más le dolía: Que su abuelo como su padre fueron Mortífagos. Conozco muy bien a Scorpius Malfoy ¿Cómo no lo iba a conocerlo si mi familia y la de él se odiaron en su infancia? ¿Cómo no voy a conocer al hijo de quién quiso matar a mi padre una vez o le deseó la muerte a mi madre? Por eso te dije que lo que hacías era estúpido, pero no, no me hiciste caso y terminaste por jodernos a las dos.

Todavía me decías que eras muy inteligente para no caer en los juegos de Malfoy, que sabías como dominarlo que por algo el sombrero seleccionador te había puesto en Slytherin y que hasta se había debatido entre Ravenclaw; me decías a diario las características de un Slytherin: la astucia, ambición, consiguen lo que quieren, hambre de poder; y luego las de Ravenclaw: inteligencia, sabiduría y mente dispuesta. Me decías esto para que confiara en tú palabra, que podrías dominar a Malfoy, que lo pondrías en su lugar, que ninguna chica volvería a salir herida por él y les enseñarías a tener algo de auto-respeto y dignidad, que también obtendría mi venganza por todo lo que me había hecho. Yo no confié, desde luego que no, pero las últimas palabras me parecieron tan tentadoras "Venganza", me tentaste como la serpiente que eres y siempre serás solo que ahora en decadencia.

Y yo acepté. Pensé que de verdad podías hacer la diferencia, que lo que Hogwarts necesitaba era gente como tú, gente decidida, con seguridad, confianza, arriesgada, todas esas virtudes que convierten en un buen líder a cualquiera, por esas razones decidí confiar en ti porque creía que sabías lo que hacías, que eras bastante inteligente, que no todos los Slytherins eran tan malos como aparentan y que tú eras la excepción… porque creí que lo hacías por nosotras y no por ti, porque me hacías sentir una persona importante. Nunca nadie me trató como tú lo hiciste, nunca nadie me respetó como tú, me escuchaba cada vez que necesitaba que lo hicieran, me ponías atención cada vez que hablaba, te fijabas muy bien en lo que hacía y no, me dabas tú opinión de un forma sincera y claro siempre había ese tono de sarcasmo/veneno en el, pero aun así sabía que lo decías con sinceridad, me defendías cada vez que alguien me insultaba aunque yo ya tuviera mi varita afuera, me di cuenta que me considerabas como tú igual Rachaèl… pero como toda serpiente le sacaste provecho a lo que se te ofrecía.

En una parte de mi vida llegaste a ser muy especial, porque podía contar contigo en lo que fuera, te llegué apreciar como una amiga.

También vi como mirabas a Malfoy, lo hacías como si fuera una competencia, alguien que debías quitar de en medio para seguir con tus planes, lo hacías con rencor, con sorna, ponzoña. Él te miraba de igual modo también como algo que necesitaba conseguir porque si algo sé de Malfoy es que le gusta tener todo lo que resulte imposible, bueno y de calidad; él no se conforma con segundos lugares, perennemente buscan lo mejor y al tener todos los medios siempre lo consigue, de tal modo como tú eras "la novedad" en Hogwarts, francesa, con sangre de Veela y para variar tú estúpido plan. Él te tomó como un reto, un reto el cual pudo conseguir porque aprovechó lo que le brindabas.

Después te dije que pararas. Las chicas comenzaban a enfadarse porque resulta que estabas enseñándoles auto-respeto a las ex-novias de Malfoy ¿No crees que fue demasiado estúpido tratar con ellas? Las chicas obviamente se iban a molestar porque "La novedad de Hogwarts" estaba coqueteando con su ex y éste encantado de que "esa" novedad le prestara atención. Pero esa no fue la verdadera razón, te dije que pararas porque me di cuenta que no estabas llegando a nada, Malfoy seguía igual de engreído, egocéntrico y narcisista y tú solamente te estabas vendiendo a un precio que no valía la pena. Y para el colmo ¡Para el colmo! ¡Te liaste demás! Ya estabas llegando a un grado para compararte con una zorra ¡Hasta Albus lo dijo y él de verdad de apreciaba!

Por eso también te detesté. Albus de verdad sentía algo por ti. Yo conozco a mi primo, le veo la cara todos los días hasta en vacaciones, es una de las personas con la más socializo y cuando te digo que Albus de verdad te quería es porque sí lo hacía, ahora solamente te puedo decir que está decepcionado. Él tenía un concepto muy diferente de ti, decía que no eras nada comparada con las chicas de su propia casa, tenías una forma de pensar demasiado interesante y más por ese ámbito que tenías de meterte a la biblioteca y discutir temas de intereses (lo cual no lo hacías porque te gustara si no por ser la mejor y joder al mundo con eso), que las charlas que tenía contigo eran de las mejores que alguna vez tuvo, demasiado astuta, inteligente, ambiciosa, siempre defendías a los otros (debo reconocer que lo único bueno que tienes), ahora ¿Cómo crees que se sintió cuando supo que lo utilizaste en la salida de Hogsmeade para darle celos a su mejor amigo? ¿Y cuándo te veía con él? ¿Qué siempre preguntaras por Malfoy? Claro, el nunca te lo dijo, nunca lo hiso con nadie que no fuera yo hace unos meses cuanto tu plan se fue a la mierda. Albus jamás hablará más de la cuenta, no le gusta tener charlas estúpidas ni donde tengan que ver sus sentimientos, él las evita a toda costa; es una persona muy callada, le gusta disfrutar el tiempo a solas o con compañía donde pueda discutir temas de interés; también guarda el rencor, así como envidiaba muchas cosas, no por nada fue el único de la familia que quedara en Slytherin.

Después aquella discusión que tuvimos en Mayo, una parte de mi se alegra de haberla tenido puesto que así pude librarme de ti de una buena vez por todas, si jamás hubiese tenido esa discusión contigo ahora estaría lamentándome de mis errores que afortunadamente logré arreglar antes de que fuera tarde. Me di cuenta que no estaba actuando como una verdadera Gryffindor, me estaba comportando como una serpiente, sin moral, me estaba llenando de odio, de venganza, tú amistad me estaba haciendo daño, me estaba enfermando de odio y venganza, y yo jamás fui una persona rencorosa, no odiaba a Malfoy hasta que te conocí, cualquier cosa que tuviera relevancia con él lo ignoraba, se me resbalaba; si él llegaba a insultarme yo también lo hacía, era una relación de querer jodernos sin odiarnos, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Sólo llegaste y me fui convirtiendo en lo peor de mi persona, despertaste todos esos sentimientos negativos, me hiciste preferir yo antes que otros, despertaste muchas cosas, y como me veías como tu igual te aseguraste que así lo fuera, ahora te tengo una notica: no hay nadie en este planeta exactamente igual y mucho menos para considerarlo como su igual, así que no trates de verme como uno porque yo no soy como tú.

_"__Tú cállate. Vuelvo a decir, al menos yo no soy la que está enamorada de Malfoy. Puedo reconocer que lo usé, al principio era por razones egoístas después me apiadé de todas esas patéticas estudiantes. Más tú no tienes vergüenza. Todas las cosas que me decían eran tan falsas como oro leprechaun, tú das vergüenza" _Yo nunca te dije nada que no fuera cierto, te dije las cosas tal cuales eran, te dije que Malfoy era el peor de los bastardos, te dije todo lo que pensaba de él. Y sí, me gusta Malfoy y lo acepto. Tal vez nunca me vea como yo lo veo a él ¿Y qué? Al menos puedo decir que vivo tranquila no como tú, viviendo desesperada llorando cada día arrepintiéndose de sus acciones y de un mal camino que eligió. Porque yo siempre fui yo misma, tú me quisiste hacer, moldear a tú perfección pero desperté y aquí estoy contestando todas tus patéticas cartas, ¡Aquí estoy viviendo en paz! Aceptó lo que hice, se que fue bajo y estúpido y me arrepiento de haberlo hecho pero he recapacitado y lo he arreglado antes de que fuera tarde.

Otra cosa, siempre utilizaste a Malfoy por razones egoístas, no me vengas al cuento que lo hiciste por nosotras porque todas esas chicas estaban furiosas contigo, te odiaron como jamás odiaron a alguien, estaban pensando que las estabas tomando el pelo, que lo único que quería era restregarte en Scorpius y te vieron cara de zorra. Lo bueno es que esas chicas si aprendieron la lección y ahora tiene un gran respeto por su persona, felicidades lo conseguiste, aunque no conseguiste lo que querías, que lástima, sólo deterioraste tú persona, tanto que ni siquiera te dio tiempo para practicar para tus EXTASIS ¿Y cómo va la aparición? ¿Ya puedes hacerlo o todavía no? Ah, se me olvidaba, estabas entretenida en las clases por estar con Malfoy.

¿Quién es la que da lástima?

Ya no quiero seguir escribiendo, siento que si sigo únicamente voy a conseguir que me dé un dolor de estómago y eso es lo último que quiero hacer, dormir con dolor. Bueno te dejo esta carta para que sepas lo que pienso y siento hacia a ti, tal como me lo has pedido. Espero que no hayas pensado que te iba halagar o poner mayoritariamente cosas positivas de tu persona porque si lo hiciste, bueno siento decepcionarte.

La realidad es cruda ¿Verdad?

Con esta carta me despido, sin más te pido que no me escribas, no quiero saber nada de ti. Gracias.

Sólo recuerda que siempre hay una segunda oportunidad, sólo está en ti saber usarla. Si algún día la usas como se debe, ven a buscarme, si no, mejor no te molestes.

_Rose Jean Weasley Granger._

* * *

><p>Tres hojas, tres hojas me escribió Weasley y todas y cada una de ellas hablaba de cuán miserable era y lo peor de todo es que es cierto. Ella tiene razón, sólo escribió lo que le pedí, con honestidad, describió tan bien mi mascara y en lo que me convertí con el paso del tiempo y sigo diciendo que tal vez no debí haber usado una máscara si no una caja como Malfoy, una caja que solo él podía abrir y nadie más.<p>

Siento lastima por Rose porque ella no se merecía lo que yo hice, ella quiere a Malfoy lo hace a su manera y él tal vez sienta lo mismo pero es algo que es difícil de ver. Malfoy guarda muy bien sus emociones.

Lo siguiente que hice con la carta fue guardarla, de verdad quería deshacerme de ella pero ¿Para qué voy a deshacerme de esa carta? Tirándola no quita ni borra mis acciones sólo demuestra que soy tan cobarde como para enfrentarlas, así que la guardé y ahora te la enseño.

Nunca fui buena persona, mi madre tenía su dejo ponzoñoso al igual que tía Fleur pero yo me empeñé a ser algo que simplemente no era ni me quedaba, lo mío era ser una Ravenclaw o tal vez, si tengo el descaro de decir Gryffindor, nunca me gusto que la gente se aprovechara de otros, era capaz de lanzarme al lago si antes mirar a los tiburones pero cuando vino Victoire y me enseño sus libros me habló de sus romances pasados y como eran algunas chicas me dije que yo no quería ser así, no quería que nadie me pisoteara y me viera como su inferior, así que por esa razón me hice, me formé a lo que quería y el sombrero me seleccionó en Slytherin porque desarrollé todo eso que hacen de una serpiente. Es una lástima como mr dijo Rose.

**N/A:** _Siento que sea corto pero y mucha narración pero segui el consejo de uno de mi Reviews: cambiar de narrador. Esta vez fue Rose, proximamente podre una carta de Albus que no será larga y habrá más dialogo. Bueno Rose le está escribiendo meses después de haber salido de la escuela y haber terminado hogwarts porque Elals tuvieron una discución, la discución que está en el prefacio. Rachaèl le mandó cientas de cartas y como Rose estaba demasiado enfadada con ella no respondía pero la desesperación y de ponerle un alto a jolie tenía que venir en cualquier momento además que tenía que desahorgarse. Así que esto es lo que piensa Rose y lo que pasó entre ellas los dos años de Hogwarts, claro que no puce algunas cosas porque iran pasando con calma en el fic. _

_Te puedo asegurar que si habrá momento de Scor/Rose, no me gusta la idea que Rachaèl teng aun romance con Malfoy, para Malfoy ella es todo lo que Rose dijo en la carta, un reto._

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, son pocos pero encantadores. Debo admitir que aveces me pasó un poco en la narración que termino metiendome en el personaje imaginadome, por ejemplo en Rose, me metí tanto en ella como si amí me hubiera hecho lo que le hicieron, y en las narraciones de Jolie pues me meto en su personalidad la de una serpien te y narro con tanto egocentrismo. Siento fastidiarlas con eso pero entiendan a mi personaje y claro que aceptaré lo de cambiar de narrador porque me pareció interesante y Jolie puede ser muy agotadora, siempre escrbiendo de ella así que lo haré. Tal vez el proximo capitulo sea una narración de Rose acerca de que piensa sobre el pacto de jolie, si es buena idea aunque ya sabes que aceptó pero no muy convencida._

_sigánme en Twitter. abbiek3. _


	6. Rose Weasley

**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje ****Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, ****así como símbolos y elementos relacionados, ****son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado. **

* * *

><p><strong>ENTRE SERPIENTES Y LEONES <strong>

~*Rose Weasley*~

Por Rose Weasley:

— Tienes que hacerlo. Sé que te mueres de ganas por vengarte así como yo tengo de ponerlo en su lugar —acto seguido ella me tendió su mano moviéndola de forma tentadora. Ahí estaba yo, con la boca semi-abierta pensado en los pros y contras de tal pacto. ¿De verdad valía la pena? Me dije, sería divertido, no había duda alguna, ¿De verdad quería hacerlo? Malfoy es una es escoria, de eso no hay duda pero nunca me ha importado lo haga o deje de hacer, nuestra relación de se basa en insultos, miradas fulminantes y burlas mutuas; mas no iba a negar que no me molestaba lo que hacía, una vez lo intentó conmigo pero era más que nada para molestarme y demostrarme que él podía ponerme nerviosa, cosa que consiguió.

» ¿Es un trato? —me lo repasé de nuevo, sabía que era una estupidez, posiblemente la estupidez más grande que jamás haya escuchado, no obstante, no negaré que la idea me parecía tentadora. Fruncí un poco mi ceño mientras miraba a la pared, después suspiré.

— Acepto. Es totalmente una aberración y va en contra de mis principios: darle importancia a un Malfoy. Así como que creo que es una estupidez. Sólo espero que tú no seas la idiota que se termine liando con él —dije después de una gran pausa y estreché su mano con firmeza. Ella sonrió como un tiburón en buen humor.

— Por favor Rose, soy una profesional en mi trabajo, jamás me lío de más. Lo prometo. Por otro lado me alegra tu cooperación, serás de muy buena ayuda —cada palabra, cada ponzoña que metía.

Ella comenzó a caminar de espaldas mientras se despedía de mí con una gran sonrisa en los labios, directo a su sala común. Cuando ella desapareció solté una gran, gran y larga bocanada de aire con claro fastidio y cansancio. ¡En qué mierda me había metido!

Todo lo que tenía que ver con Scorpius Malfoy se me resbalaba. Sí, lo admitía, era demasiado irritante, posiblemente la persona más irritante que jamás haya conocido, pero yo ya estaba acostumbrada a la rutina, lo veía lo más normal. Él me veía y me insultaba, yo le fruncía el ceño y lo insultaba de vuelta; en clases si se le presentaba la oportunidad me jodía como en adivinación haciendo estúpidos pronósticos sobre mi muerte y aquella chiflada sonreía y aplaudía _"¡Excelente, excelente 10 puntos para Slytherin! ¡Está más que claro que el joven Malfoy posee un gran ojo interior!"_ y la clase estallaba en risas, yo me ponía tan roja como mi cabello, maldiciendo a Malfoy y que me las pagaría por Merlín; en los pasillos si nos veíamos nos fulminábamos con la mirada, chocábamos hombros y compartíamos uno que otro insulto; cuando Albus estaba con presente nuestra relación era como perros y gatos; ¡En Quiddicth! ¡Merlín santo! Yo procuraba tirarle las _Blugders,_ pues soy la bateadora de mi equipo —a veces cazadora—, las tiraba con tanta fuerza y hacia su cara, él trataba de tirarme de mi escoba, jugarme jugarretas antes del partido, esconderme mi ropa cuando salía de las duchas —contactos de Malfoy, no creas que se metía a las duchas de mujeres puesto que no se podía, pero si no fuera así desde luego que él ya lo habría hecho—. En fin, jamás me preocupé de más de la cuenta por Malfoy, jamás le había dado importancia, no lo odiaba —no estoy segura si lo llegué a odiar alguna vez, tal vez fue aborrecimiento—, Malfoy era una cosa y yo otra.

¡Oh! Malfoy también era prefecto, junto con Kathie Higgs; Yo también lo era junto con Samuel Creevey. Por supuesto McGonagall siempre procuraba mantenerme separada de Malfoy, simplemente no podíamos estar juntos, debía haber una distancia bastante considerable entre nosotros, puesto que comenzábamos a fulminarnos con miradas, después venían los insultos, si nos acercábamos nos dábamos choques con nuestros hombros, luego cuando ya estábamos irritados de tantos choques y golpes sacábamos nuestras varitas. La directora era consciente de nuestra relación y siempre me repetía que ningún Gryffindor debía perder la compostura frente a un Slytherin, porque nosotros no caemos bajos ¿Pero quién la iba a tener frente a él? Como sea, siempre hacía mi mejor intento y siempre terminaba amenazándolo con la varita. Sí nos hubiera tocado juntos en las rondas habríamos provocado daños mucho peores que los que hubo en la Segunda Guerra Mágica, por eso me juntaban con Creevey. El chico es extraño pero agradable, me encanta esa cámara Muggle profesional que lleva consigo en cada momento… ay… si lo viera mi abuelo.

Me dirigí a mi sala común por los libros de mi siguiente clase: Posiciones con Slughorn, ¿Cuántos años tiene ese hombre, por Merlín? Le dio clases a mis padres así como a mi tío Harry y Ginny y algunos padres de los estudiantes de Hogwarts… era un misterio que seguro nadie sabría.

Esa clase desde que tengo memoria, desde que mi padre tiene memoria siempre Gryffindor la ha compartido con los Slytherins lo que significa que ahí estarán: Malfoy alias dolor de de cabeza y Rachaèl la gran presumida y mi queridísimo primo Albus, por lo regular me siento a su lado, siempre y cuando Malfoy no esté cerca.

Llegué 15 minutos antes, Albus todavía no llegaba y no llegaría hasta que faltaran cinco minutos lo cual me decía que vendría acompañado de aquella escoria albina (suspiro dramático). Lo único bueno de no tener a Albus a mi lado es que mantiene a Malfoy entretenido y así no me jode ni me quitan puntos por lanzarle cosas o replicarle en voz alta.

Mierda.

— Hola Rose —dijo con esa voz tan seca, tan ronca, tan indiferente y femenina que tenía ¿Por qué hacía ese tono? Ah, es como preguntarse porqué Malfoy arrastra las palabras, un enigma (nótese el sarcasmo).

— Hola —respondí con cansancio, después me recargué sobre las palmas de mi mano a observar el salón con monotonía… esta sería la clase más, pero más irritante de todas. Por suerte no eran dos horas como los jueves y la siguiente clase la compartía con Hufflepuffs.

— Es bueno saber que te alegra mi presencia. No eres la única, lo he notado en varios miembros de alumnado lo cual es divertido —Merlín, ¡Merlín! ¡No puede ser más arrogante!

— Debes estar de broma —contesté en voz baja, casi haciendo una réplica de su tono. Ella soltó una carcajada.

— Creí que tenías sentido del humor —se encogió de hombros y comenzó a sacar su caldero…

¡Era broma! Su caldero era plomo, tenía un grueso teflón, de esos teflones que sólo los profesionales usan para la fabricación de pociones sumamente avanzadas, era fino, de buena calidad y BASTANTE costoso según me daba la impresión… ni Malfoy tenía ese tipo de calderos; sacó su balanza ¡Merlín que balanza! Tenía diferentes tipos de medidas, demasiado sensible como para calcular el peso de un grano de arroz, además sólo te bastaba con poner el objeto e inmediatamente aparecía el peso este en una pantalla digital…

— ¿Qué vez Weasley? —dijo divertida, después me di cuenta que tenía mi boca abierta, ignoré el rubor que comenzaba aparecer…— ahora ya no puedo distinguir de donde comienza tu cabellera —rió. Le fruncí el ceño. La odio.

No le contesté.

Comenzaron a arribar los faltantes y los últimos en aparecer fueron Malfoy y mi querido primo Albus. Ambos traían unas carcajadas que ni ellos mismos podían aguantar, sólo era cuestión de segundos para que uno de ellos dos mojara los pantalones. Albus me saludó con un seco movimiento de cabeza, Malfoy me ignoró y se fue a sentar atrás de nosotras… todavía quedaban mesa bancos, había 3 en total, dos en las esquinas de atrás y el otro frente al escritorio del Profesor Slughorn.

— Mira quien está atrás —dijo mi compañera—, seguro lo hiso porque estaba yo.

— Cállate ya —estaba a punto de arrancarme todos mis genes de pelirroja si seguía hablando.

— No seas tan pesada —¡Qué! ¿Yo pesada? Debía ser una broma.

La ignoré.

La clase comenzó, Slughorn nos mandó a la página 43. Inmediatamente abrí el libro en la página asignada siendo la primera en hacerlo. Mi compañera rió por lo bajo mientras se daba el lujo de pasearse por las páginas. Rolé los ojos… nuevamente ¿Qué demonios estaba pensado Victoire en creer que podíamos llevarnos bien? o más bien ¿Cómo hace ella para lidiar con ella?

Leí el titulo para mí misma _"Filtro de paz"_, no caería nada mal unas cuantas gotas, esta clase me estaba sacando de quicio; no, no, no, me gusta pociones pero mi compañera es un dolor de cabeza. Me levanté para ir por los ingredientes pero Rachaèl me detuvo por la túnica diciéndome que ella iría y que por mientras le encendiera fuego a su caldero, lo ultimo no me lo dijo, me lo ordenó. Le repliqué pero ella se rió y se fue por los ingredientes que no disponíamos. Refunfuñé y encendí ambos mecheros para colocar los calderos sobre ellos.

Ella regresó con una sonrisa y me susurró algo que entendí: _"Luego te cuento"._ Me repartió un frasco de polvos de ópalo y uno de jarabe de eléboro. Comencé echando los polvos para después revolverlo tres veces en sentido contrario de las manecillas del reloj, tomé un frasquillo con un líquido parecido al ámbar y vertí 5 mm, volví a revolver. Cuando mi poción adquirió un tono parecido como al que decía el libro dejé hervir a fuego lento durante siete minutos. Eché un rápido vistazo al caldero de Jolie, la chica parecía que nunca antes había hecho pociones, tenía un color nada parecido al que debía tener, y los ingredientes se le habían caído varias veces… que desperdicio de caldero como de balanza ¿De qué te sirve tenerlas si no sabes cómo usarlas?

— ¡Cinco minutos! —dijo el profesor. Vaya sentí lástima por ella, y más porque sabía que esta poción era requerida en los TIMOS.

Agregué dos gotas de jarabe de eléboro. Y mi poción ya estaba lista. Apagué el merchero y comencé a relajarme… nunca había escuchado a Jolie tan callada.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste? —preguntó a secas.

— Como decía en el libro —dije sutil que me dieron ganas de sonreir.

— Eso ya lo sé, pero como le hiciste para que te quedara bien —se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Revolviste al contrario de las manecillas? —Ella asintió irritada— ¿Cuánto usaste de polvos de opalo?

— Lo que decía.

— ¿Y cuántas gotas de eléboro?

— dos.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¡Weasley apúrate ya solo quedan tres minutos! —dijo desesperada. Solté una bocanada de aire. Después me llamó la atención el frasco que tenía ella, no era nada igual al jarabe de eléboro que yo tenía. Lo tomé entre mis manos ignorando su ceño fruncido y me di cuenta que no era jarabe de eléboro si no de ébano…

— Eres tan idiota —suspiré con cansina—. Esto es jarabe de ébano no de eléboro.

— Dame la mitad de tu poción —demandó.

— Estás demente si crees que te la daré.

— Vamos Rose. Puedo darte lo que quieras —sonrió como tantas veces lo hacía y me recordaba a un tiburón o al gato de aquellos cuentos Muggles.

— No necesito nada —ella se levantó de su asiento bastante enfadada pero con elegancia, ignoré a donde se dirigía hasta que escuché la voz de Malfoy.

— Ven conmigo a Hogsmeade entonces —dijo éste.

— Iré con él —¡QUÉ! me giré sobre mi misma tan rápido escuchando un crujido sobre mi cuello ¿¡Qué Jolie va ir con mi primo a Hogsmeade! Se supone que iríamos juntos como siempre lo hacemos ¡Qué demonios pasa con él! ¡Argh, ese bastardo!

— Eso o no hay poción —ella frunció el ceño, después miró a mi primo.

— Por favor —le sonrió al otro. Albus la miró por un momento, yo lo miraba con ceño fruncido, pero él me ignoraba ¡Maldita Veela! Lo siguiente hiso que golpeara la mesa tan fuerte derramando un poco de mi poción sobre mí, Albus le tendía un frasco de filtro de paz.

— Gracias —vi como le sonrió de forma tan coqueta, tan ¡Argh!

Al salir de la clase comencé a hacer tiempo mientras que Jolie tomaba sus cosas y salía del aula directo hacia su segunda clase. Me recargué sobre la pared con brazos cruzados a espera de mi primo. No iba a permitir que Jolie se saliera con la suya, no señor. Cuando iba saliendo lo jalé de la túnica, puede escuchar un carraspeo que ignoré.

— ¿Se puede saber qué hiciste? —pasé mis manos sobre mi cadera, tal como lo hacía la abuela Molly.

— Qué te importa —dijo irritado, tenía adivinación por lo que seguro pensaba saltársela y yo era una muralla que impedía tal acto de vándalo.

— Sí me importa. Le diste a Jolie lo que quería, hiciste que se saliera con la suya —gruñí y me recargué en la pared. Como prefecta debía desaprobar esas actitudes—. No me hagas decirle al profesor, ella no se merece esa calificación.

— No iba a desperdiciar una ida a Hogsmeade con ella, ¿O sí Rose? —sonrió de lado, golpeé su brazo.

— No lo hagas de nuevo o me veré obligada a decirle al profesor —Albus se encogió de hombros sin borrar aquella sonrisa ladeada—. ¡Ni se te ocurra saltarte adivinación!

— ¡Rose!

— ¡Nada!

Y me encaminé a Herbología… vaya comienzo de semana.

Enserio que hubiera preferido sentarme con Malfoy o Goyle en mes de ella, es tan irritante, lo cual me da una verdadera razón para no aceptar su plan que ya había aceptado. Lo que pretendía era encarame que ella podía ser mucho más dominante que Malfoy, más astuta para no caer en sus trampas, que podía conseguir lo que sea y que por lo tanto su plan no fallaría, además había hecho enfadar a Malfoy por haberle rechazado su cita, digo ¿Quién en su sano juico rechazaría a un Malfoy? (Nótese de nuevo el sarcasmo). Ella simplemente se levantó de su asiento, aprovechó todas las ventajas que tenía, que Malfoy estaba ahí al igual que mi primo, que era la novedad de Hogwarts por lo que nadie se atrevería a negarle algo, que tenía parte de sangre de una Veela (1/8 para ser exactos) lo cual conseguía la atención de la mayoría de los hombres, claro que no tan efectivo como una Veela, Veela, pero como quiera, la conseguía. Mantuvo esa sonrisa, una sonrisa autosuficiente, aparentando inocencia o como si sus intenciones fueran buenas ¡Ah, claro! Ella ya sabía que Malfoy intentaría chantajearla, ella dijo que ayer le intentó coquetear y la invitó a dar un paseo por el castillo o Hogsmeade cosa que ella rechazó, así que era bastante lógico, pero ahí estaba primo ¿Se lo había inventado o de verdad si iban a ir? Como sea, salió ganando y triple : obtuvo la pócima a tiempo, logró hacer enojar a Malfoy y una cita para Hogsmeade… maldita Slytherin astuta.

La clase con los Hufflepuffs fue de lo más aburrida, no vimos nada interesante, estudiamos más a fondo las propiedades mágicas de las mandrágoras para nuestros TIMOS… la Herbología jamás me ha llamado la atención… la carrera de Aurores es buena pero me interesaría más un puesto en el Ministerio, siento que yo podría hacer la diferencia así como mi madre… siento que no hay muchas opciones…

— ¿Vas a ir de verdad con ella a Hogsmeade?

— Sí.

— ¿Por qué?

— Ya te dije.

— No, dime.

— Que ya te dije.

— Se suponía que iríamos juntos.

— Ve con Lily.

— Potter eres insoportable.

Y así concluyó nuestra charla antes de entrar al gran comedor. Cada hora que pasaba sentía que aborrecía más a Jolie, ¡Conseguía todo lo que quería! En un día que llevaba ya había conseguido una cita a Hogsmeade, una buena nota en pociones por la _culpa _de Albus, Ya tenía quien le cargara los libros, era la envidia de las chicas de su casa por tener toda la atención, había conseguido hacer enfadar a Malfoy… Me estaba sacando de quicio ¡Y no eran celos!

— Me cae mal —le dije a Lily.

— No he hablado con ella —se llevó una cucharada de puré a los labios.

— No para de hablar ni de alardear —piqué furiosa la carne de mi plato, después tomé mi copa con zumo de calabaza y bebí furiosamente.

— Ignórala —dijo como si fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo.

— Te reto a que pases por lo menos 30 minutos enseguida de ella —ella sonrió.

— Ahora no, ella es Slytherin y no iré a su mesa a sentarme.

— No estoy diciendo que ahora, después de comer tenemos hora libre y creo que tú también —Ella dejó de hacer lo que hacía para mirarme con una ceja alzada de lo más divertida, me sonrió. Si algo tenía James y Lily es que no podía decir que no a un reto.

— Trato.

Y terminamos de comer en silencio.

Yo meditaba una y otra vez si de verdad valía la pena, yo no conocía a Rachaèl, no sabía qué clase de persona era y no me daba buena espina. Principalmente porque lo primero que hizo al vernos en La Madriguera fue fulminarnos con la mirada, como si quisiera exterminar ratas o una plaga de Doxys; la forma en la que hablaba: tan seca, tan indiferente, tan aburrida, tan jocosa y ponzoñosa; el hecho de ser Slytherin y su enredoso plan de querer humillar a Malfoy cuando ni siquiera lo conoce. Ella es demasiado rara, tan superficial y a veces que insensible. Muchas veces la he llegado a comparar con Malfoy porque ambos guardan cierta similitud y eso no me gusta.

Me levanté de mi asiento cuando hube terminado mi comida, me despedí de Lily con una sonrisa y deseándole suerte con Jolie, la necesitaba porque Lily terminaría arrancándose la cabellera o maldiciéndola por ser tan arrogante y pesada. Tomé los libros de las tres materias que usaría para estudiar la hora y tantos minutos que me quedaba en la biblioteca. Sin más salí del gran comedor pero me vi obligada a detenerme en seco.

Era una chica de Ravenclaw llorando descontroladamente frente al peor de los bastardos del mundo. La chica un año menor que yo estaba tan deshecha, sus ojos estaban tan rojos al igual que su nariz y miraba al causante de todo eso con piedad. Él indiferente a la situación y cruzados de brazos miraba hacia el techo con fastidio, ella seguía llorando y le suplicaba una y otra vez que volvieran, él suspiraba, suspiraba una y otra vez con cansancio.

— Ya te dije que me aburrí —ni siquiera la miraba, miraba al techo y a veces hacia las puertas del gran comedor.

— ¡Pero Scor, llevamos saliendo una semana! — Qué no salía con Kathie Higgs? ¿La morena atractiva de Slytherin? ¿La prefecta? No me extrañaría que en las rondas nocturnas se haya dedicado a follarséla en una de las tantas aulas abandonadas del castillo. Qué asco.

— Por eso mismo.

— ¡No puedes hacerme esto! —dijo la chica.

— Claro que puedo, además es tú culpa, tú me aburriste —Qué sinvergüenza.

— ¡Sólo porqué no quise no significa que sea aburrida!

— De hecho sí.

— ¡Eres tan, era tan…! —Ella misma estaba en una batalla interna entre darle una buena bofetada o seguir suplicando— ¡Eres tan cínico!

— Eso ya lo sé —la chica volvía a romper en llanto, vi la expresión de Malfoy, quería irse de una buena vez por todas y ahorrarse todo ese teatro que estaba montando la chica.

— Vaya Malfoy, que increíble —me giré sobre mi misma para ver a Rachaèl salir por las puertas del gran comedor.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a decirme que sí? —la Ravenclaw volvió a romper en llanto más fuerte y después salió corriendo. Jolie roló los ojos.

— No, sólo que eres el más sinvergüenza y cínico que he conocido en toda mi vida —Malfoy sonrió.

— Sólo le dije lo que era verdad, nada nuevo.

— Eres igual que una prostituta y eso da risa porque por lo general son mujeres y no hombres —usó su tono. Debo admitir que me gustaba cuando usaba esa voz con Malfoy, bueno ella habla así naturalmente pero hay veces que lo hace más notorio.

Él soltó una carcajada, se acercó a su oreja para susurrarle algo, cuando terminó Jolie lo miró con frialdad y éste se desapareció por el pasillo con una sonrisa invicta. Ella estaba estática, mirando hacia el suelo con los brazos cruzados, podría asegurar que estaba muy molesta y que estaba maldiciéndolo en su mente. Resoplé.

Salí de mi escondite para acercarme a ella. Sabía que era una estupidez, de verdad que lo sabía pero estaba en esos momentos en lo que mis hormonas eran más fuertes que mi capacidad de razonamiento. Me vio con displicencia, volví a resoplar, cerré mis ojos fuertemente mientras me mordía la lengua.

— Acepto —su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa tétrica.

— Rose, el mundo nos ha elegido para hacer la diferencia, somos nosotras quienes debemos parar a ese tipo de gente —me sentí confundida con sus palabras, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando me había abrazado.

Una parte de mi quería hacerlo otra me decía que era una total estupidez y no valía la vena, pero ahí estaba ella, tentándome, y Albus ni Malfoy ayudaban en esto.

**N/A:**

Hola! Muchas gracias por todos los hits! Estoy emocionada porque son solo cinco capítulos y ya tiene 1000 hits! y eso me da mucha alegría. Muchas gracias a todas ustedes por pasar y leerme, agregarme en alertas y favoritos y sobre todo a Veela Black quién me ha estado corriegiendo en los acentos, gramática, etc., debo admitir que no soy muy buena en esas cosas, jamás había llevado un taller de lectura y redacción salvo hace un año y fue hace dos cuando comencé a tomar los libros y leerlos, pero eso no es escusa. Espero que este capítulo no tenga ningún error, lo revisaré de nuevo, agregué y quité cosas.

Otra cosa, me voy en dos horas de viaje a Estados unidos por una semana, ya saben a comprar cosillas que ropa, maquillaje, útiles escolares, zapatos, etc., etc., así que no estaré ni podré responder nada. Si leen una de mis otras historias lo siento. Me da pendiente con la Cuando Luna Sonríe porque no pude terminar el capitulo y ahora me estoy durmiendo, pero no quiero dormir, quiero hacerlo durante el viaje... OH MY... está lloviendo y no para de llover, casi nunca llueve aquí, diría que es la séptima lluvia del año, así que me tocara viaje con lluvia (yn)

Reflexión: mucho de mi vida, a nadie le interesa. Como sea, este capítulo es narrado por Rose, te recuerdo que toda esta historia es como si Rachaèl hubiera recopilado toda esa información, como si fuera una clase de diario el cual está compartiendo, un diario donde tiene cosas de otras personas, cartas, notas, etc., esto sería como si hubiera robado una página del diario de Rose.

Se me hace muy difícil adentrarme en el papel de Malfoy...

Bueno como verás Malfoy rompió con la chica y Rose veía todo desde un lugar, escondida así que vio todo lo que hiso Jolie y se convenció de que ella si tenía buenas intenciones y que valdría la pena.

Albus, el se me hace más fácil ponerme en sus zapatos lo entiendo muy bien y por eso creo que debe estar en Slytherin.


	7. Albus Severus Potter

**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje ****Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, ****así como símbolos y elementos relacionados, ****son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado. **

* * *

><p><strong>ENTRE SERPIENTES Y LEONES <strong>

~*Albus Severus Potter*~

Una parte de mi quería hacerlo otra me decía que era una total estupidez y no valía la vena, pero ahí estaba ella, tentándome, y Albus ni Malfoy ayudaban en esto.

— Acepto —sonreí apaciblemente, lo entendía, ella me entendía ¿Qué más nos podía pedir el mundo?

— Rose, el mundo nos ha elegido para hacer la diferencia, somos nosotras quienes debemos parar este tipo de gente —entonces me animé abrazarla.

Sentí como se entumecía en mis brazos, era todo menos la Rose Weasley que conocí, la que un día dije que respetaría porque ella se lo había ganado. Ella es la clase de personas que ves e inmediatamente te das cuenta que deben ser respetadas, pero en mis brazos Rose era indefensa, era igual de frágil como una pluma. Pensé que era porque la había tomado por sorpresa, ya que ese tipo de demostraciones afectivas no iba para nada conmigo ni mi personalidad pero después descubrí que era porque ella no estaba segura de sus palabras y por más que ese "Acepto" sonara firme y seguro era todo lo contrario.

Pero yo estaba ahí, yo estaba para dejarle en claro de lo que hacía era seguro, que ningún estúpido y arrogante como Malfoy podría sobrepasar conmigo, él no me conocía, no tenía idea de mis intenciones, era muy fácil engañarlo y estaba sumamente segura de que yo saldría ganando, que las cartas así como el viento estaba a mi favor y Malfoy las tenía de perder.

Después de haber cumplido exitosamente mi cometido fui a buscar a su primo: Albus… uno de los miles que tenía la chica... la razón es estúpida y ridícula, lo sé, pero compréndeme que solo llevo dos días en este castillo que es enorme. Volví a entrar al gran comedor, mis ojos se posaron directamente con los del chico que seguía comiendo. Suspiré pesadamente _¿Cómo es él? _Esa era mi pregunta en esos momentos, tenía un aura misteriosa e interesante además que era el único que comía en silencio con un libro. Me acerqué a él, eché un vistazo al libro y rolé los ojos: _Quiddicth a través de los tiempos_, cómo no lo pensé.

Toqué su hombro con firmeza, él suspiró con cansancio para después mirarme. Tenía el ceño fruncido, claro yo también lo tendría si alguien me distrajera de mis deberes, así que no le reproché nada.

— ¿Podrías llevarme a mi sala común? —le dije amablemente hasta me atreví a sonreírle. Yo me esperaba todo menos un _no._

— ¿No puedes ir sola? —Estuve a punto de dejar caer mi boca al suelo, el muy malhumorado había gruñido después bajó su vista a su estúpido libro de Quiddicth.

— Soy nueva si te lo recuerdo —me crucé de brazos regresándole el ceño fruncido, pero él sólo cambió de página… ah, esa sangre Weasley como me saca de quicio.

— Estoy ocupado —su voz sonó monótona, sus ojos iban y venían con cada reglón que terminaba.

Si algo supe de Albus es que el Quiddicth es primordial para él, cualquier objeto o tema relacionado con éste es delicado y de suma importancia, como si dependiera de su vida o todo el oro de Gringotts. Él siempre buscaba ser el mejor, su padre fue el buscador más joven del siglo además de los mejores que Gryffindor pudo conseguir, cada partido que jugaba, cada partido que ganaba. Pero ese no era tanto el problema si no su hermano mayor: James Potter, el chico no solo tenía la escoba de su padre —no cualquier escoba sino una Saeta de Fuego, las más rápidas del mercado—James siempre ha sido popular en donde se le vea, además de destacar en cualquier cosa que haga —claro excluyendo el estudio— ¿Cómo Albus no estaría celoso? Toda la atención es para James Potter, Todas las chicas iban con James Potter porque tenía un humor de lo más agradable, un rebelde sin causa, Gryffindor de corazón, atractivo sobre todo ¿Cómo Albus no lo envidiaría? Por más que sus notas fuera las más altas como las de Rose o Malfoy nunca recibía el mismo crédito que James obtenía. Esa es la razón por la cual se molestó cuando yo lo interrumpí, porque estaba buscando formas de ser mejor en el deporte, de vencer a su hermano y competir con Malfoy… ah, esta no te la sabías (imagina que sonrío), los dos son amigos, mejores amigos de hecho pero cuando se trata de Quiddicth o de chicas los dos son competencia, no les importa jugar sucio, lanzarse maldiciones o jugarse bromas pesadas, no les importa porque es un juego el cual buscan ser los mejores.

Noté que el chico no había tomado casi bocado de su comida, a su izquierda tenía su escoba y vestía el uniforme de Quidditch, que por cierto hacía resaltar sus ojos. Seguro planeaba pasar la hora entrenando.

Me senté a su lado, me recargue sobre mi palma izquierda mientras con la derecha toqueteaba con mis dedos la mesa. Lo miré esperando una respuesta de su parte pero no hubo ninguna, fue hasta que tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a las canchas de Quiddicth… algo me decía que Rose Weasley tuvo algo que ver con esto.

Oí la risilla de Kathie Higgs detrás de mis oídos, me levanté de la banca para dirigirme hacia ella, no era algo que me gustara hacer pero no tenía otra alternativa. Ella iba con sus amigas o mis compañeras de dormitorio quienes se reían de un chiste contado por la morena. Cuando las alcancé las saludé con un gesto seco para después preguntarles si se dirigían a la sala común. Gran error.

— ¿Qué? —Soltó una risilla de lo más molesta— ¡No me digas que no sabes cómo llegar! —no le contesté dejé que riera. A veces tienes que tragarte tus propias palabras o si lo quieres más formal: el sabio es que él sabe cuándo callar.

Las miré de reojo, ninguna se había dado cuenta que yo no había respondido ni que lo había tomado como pregunta retórica, sólo siguieron riendo.

— Virginia, Amanda; Adiós —dijo la morena, las chicas le lanzaron una mirada fulminante para abandonar el Gran Salón con espada erguida, mentón levantando y fingiendo que entablan una conversación.

— ¿Entonces? —le pregunté a secas, ella sonrió.

— Bueno Rachaèl —pasó un brazo por mis hombros ¿Qué rayos pretendía?— Es obvio que eres nueva y como Prefecta es mi deber guiar a los de primer año… y supongo que a los de tu caso, aunque no haya conocido a nadie más que tú, pero como sea —le fruncí el ceño—, como prefecta me tocan algunas obligaciones la cuales debo cumplir, por ejemplo: lo anterior dicho, patrullar en las noches, cuidar que los revoltosos obtengan castigos, etc., etc., etc. —suspiró con dramatismo, como si su trabajo fuera el más pesado de todos.

— ¿Cuál es el punto? —Al grano de una maldita vez.

— El punto, mi querida Rachaèl, es que yo estoy aquí para apoyarte y aconsejarte asimismo de querer ser tu amiga —Higgs, no podía dejar de ser más hipócrita y me chocaba porque me veía como alguien inferior o estúpida, pero ese era el concepto que yo tenía de ella hasta que un día ella me descubrió y contribuyó que mi muralla se derrumbara.

Pero yo no estaba pensando en eso en ese momento, yo pensaba que ella era una idiota que sólo quería fastidiarme toda la vida por la simple satisfacción de molestar. Yo sabía que no intentaba ser amigable ni mantener ningún lazo fuerte, solo quería mantenerme vigilada, a raya para que no me metiera en sus asuntos. Nuevamente yo no soy tonta ni mucho menos despistada por lo que supe aprovecharlo por un rato y cuando digo rato es porque ella fue más astuta que yo, se aprovechó cuando mi integridad estaba por los suelos.

— ¿Así qué quieres ser mi amiga? —Dije con burla— ¿No me queda de otra más qué aceptar, verdad? —Y ella me siguió la corriente.

— Por supuesto, ya te dije —se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que rolaba los ojos con cierta diversión.

— Excelente. ¿Cuéntame algo de ti? —Ella dejó de abrazarme, se detuvo en nuestra caminata que ni nosotras mismas nos había dado cuenta que hacíamos.

— ¿Cómo qué? —ahora era mi turno de sonreír.

— No lo sé, que te gusta, qué haces en las tardes cuando no hay deberes, si estás saliendo con alguien ¡Lo qué sea! —Sí, yo sabía que estaba saliendo yo Malfoy, pero no estaba segura de lo que en eran o si lo que hacían se le podía llamar "salir", mi mente me decía que tenía que averiguarlo, que era fundamental saberlo, que tenía que conocer a Malfoy a través de ella.

— Leer revistas de moda ya sabes —le seguí la carcajada—, ropa, maquillaje, novelas románticas, la historia de Hogwarts; Que hago en mis tardes… salir con mis amigas al lago, por los pasillos, adelantar trabajos, patrullar; Qué si salgo con alguien, bueno Rach —fruncí el ceño— no sé si podría decírtelo, ¿Crees guardar un secreto? —¿Un secreto? Sí lo sabía yo, todo Hgowarts lo sabía… pobre Ravenclaw…

— Claro que sí —Oh, Rose, deja te digo lo que averigüé…

— Con Scorpius Malfoy, seguro que ya lo conoces, pero como sea sigues tú —Y ella me sacaría toda la información que no pudo ayer.

— ¡Cuéntame más sobre Scorpius! —le tomé las manos y fingí estar emocionada por ella.

— Ah, bueno, es un BUEN partido, si sabes cómo tratarlo la cosa es fácil sino te manda a volar, así de sencillo. Sólo tienes que complacerlo al mismo tiempo que tú te complaces —me guiñó el ojo y la cosa me resultó desagradable—. Ahora tú cuéntame.

— Bien… me gustan los libros, leo cualquier clase de libros… —me interrumpió.

— ¡No, no eso no! De ti, de tu vida en Francia, ¡Merlín que despistada! —gruñí.

— Soy de Beauxbatons y si quieres mi opinión es mucho mejor que Hogwarts y no te juzgan por una casa como aquí —y por supuesto todo es mucho más elegante que un castillo milenario.

— Yo iba a entrar ahí, pero Hogwarts me queda más cerca —roló los ojos—. Como sea, veo que te juntas mucho con esa chica Weasley… Rose Weasley, un consejo, A los Slytherins no nos agradan mucho los Weasleys —con que eso quería llegar.

— Albus es Weasley también —le dije a la defensiva.

— Albus es Diferente, nosotros no juzgamos a los que son sorteados Slytherins, sabemos que el Sombrero sortea a cada alumno por su carácter, personalidad, habilidades y preferencias, por lo tanto Potter no es juzgado… hablando de Potter ¿Qué traes con él? —me codeó en las costillas con saña, le regresé el golpe con disimulación.

— Nada.

— Escuché que irás con él a Hogsmeade, además que te dio la mitad de su poción y vi cómo te acercabas a él ¿Quieres mi opinión? Potter es un buen partido además de atractivo pero es demasiado extraño y no nos gusta que su mejor amiga sea esa Weasley, pero como ya te dije a él no lo juzgamos. Responde —¿Por qué le contestaba? Ah, sí, porque quería sacarle información de Malfoy, al menos ya tengo una idea de lo que son… más fácil no pude ser ella. No quiero usar lenguaje vulgar por lo mismo que es vulgar y yo y la palabra vulgar no van juntas.

— ¿Y? Él me invitó.

— Según yo tú lo invitaste ¡Por favor Rach, no tiene nada de malo! —Rach, Rach, que trivial, ¡Si no puede pronunciar mi nombre!

— Rachaèl —le corregí.

— ¡Ash, es un sobrenombre! No sé si en Francia lo hacen pero aquí sí, acostúmbrate —más bien aprende a decir mi nombre. Carraspeé.

— De acuerdo lo invité porque es interesante, eso es todo —sólo espero que alguien como kathie Higgs sepa diferenciar entre interesante y gustar.

Aunque yo lo había hecho para molestar a Malfoy, pude haber escogido a cualquier otro chico pero en ese momento sólo conocía a Albus y no mentiré, Albus sí me parecía y parece interesante, considero que es alguien incomprendido, no por sus padres si no por la sociedad.

— Interesante ¿Eh? A muchas nos parece interesante, pero su hermano mayor ¡Merlín! ¡Él se las lleva todas! Una lástima que sea Gryffindor —a eso me refería, James siempre tenía la atención mientras que Albus era ignorado por su actitud y el hecho de ser amigo de Rose y entre tantas cosas.

Debo admitir que la charla que mantenía en esos momentos con Kathie era bastante entretenida que ni siquiera me percaté cuando había llegado a mi sala común, lo único que podía ser consiente es que las dos ya estábamos subiendo las escaleras a nuestros dormitorios donde la charla seguiría y seguiría.

— ¿Y exactamente qué es lo que te parece interesante? —Sonreí de lado.

— Sus ojos —su personalidad también lo era.

Sí comenzaba hablar de esta forma de Albus, Kathie Higgs no dudaría en comenzar un rumor acerca de que yo estoy perdidamente enamorada de él, lo cual iba a ser gracioso y bastante beneficioso, Malfoy escucharía de él y ¡Oh, que sorpresa! ¡La chica nueva rechazó a Malfoy por su mejor amigo! ¡La chica nueva lo ignora por querer hablar con su mejor amigo! Personas como Malfoy siempre les gusta tener toda la atención, ser los mejores y por supuesto populares. El viento soplaba a mi favor, Kathie Higgs vino hacia mí voluntariamente, es como si fuera una señal de Merlín.

Después de una hora consecutiva de charla, bajamos a nuestra siguiente clase: Transformaciones con Ravenclaws después Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras con Gryffindors, encantamientos con Hufflepuffs.

Kathie me seguía hablando de Malfoy ¡Merlín, era más eficiente que Rose! Por mientras ya tenía dos chicas en la lista de víctimas de Malfoy, bueno, no sé si considerar a Kathie una víctima, ella parece encantada con todo el trato que le da Malfoy, pero aquella Ravenclaw debo admitir que me dio lastima, lástima de lo tonta que fue al decirle que sí a Malfoy conociendo su reputación, una lástima porque se fue llorando sin ni una gota de orgullo o dignidad…

También me estaba dando una idea de cómo Malfoy actuaba, siempre buscando lo mejor, lo inalcanzable, los lujos, popularidad, fama, poder. Todo eso me resultaba patético, uno no busca la fama por tener más chicas en una cama, uno la busca por logros, goles, cosas que otros admiren y besen tus pies… una verdadera pena que las personas se refieran a ti como el más mujeriego de Hogwarts, mas a Malfoy no le importaba, porque lo hacía pare conseguir todo lo que ya te mencioné.

Por eso mismo yo iba a ponerle un alto a Malfoy, yo iba a demostrarle que nadie juega con las mujeres, que nosotras somos seres bastantes inteligentes, maduras y razonables. Hay una frase Muggle que dice: Las mujeres piensan con el corazón, los hombres con el cerebro, Bueno pues al Voldemort con eso, sí, sí pensamos con el corazón pero también usamos nuestro cerebro. Lo sé, esas chicas no comprobaban que fuera verdad pero para eso estaba YO, ¡Para enseñarles eso!

E iba yo con mis libros junto con Kathie, las dos veníamos riendo extrañamente, jamás creí que diría eso pero sí, nos estábamos riendo y lo peor de todo es que era de un chiste hueco… Ay Merlín ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Cuando de pronto ambas nos detuvimos en seco, ella con una sonrisa tan radiante como sus perfectos y blancos dientes pudiera deslumbrar; A mí la sonrisa de me desdibujaba del rostro para observar unos ojos del color tan fríos, del color del acero y una sonrisa ladeada bastante jocosa. Kathie chilló y rápidamente se abalanzó sobre los labios del rubio sin importarle la presencia de los Ravenclaws que llegaban o que la maestra pudiera llegar en cualquier momento. Puse los ojos en blanco en muestra de tan cursilería y descaro de ambos, Albus quien estaba a un lado del rubio roló los ojos con fastidio… ya éramos dos.

— ¡Scor! —le tomó rápidamente la mano antes de que el pudiera reaccionar, me miró por unos segundos para después hacerlo con ¿Su novia?— ¡Sentémonos juntos! Ya lo hiciste con Albus todo el día —le guiñó el ojo y la sonrisa que aún tenía se hacía más y más grande.

Kathie es una morena bastante atractiva, la chica tenía facciones finas, algo un poco inusual ya que la mayoría las tiene un poco toscas, ella poseé una nariz respingona y chica; sus labios pequeños, asalmonadas y con forma; ojos oscuros, muy oscuros, grandes y claro largas pestañas que no se molestaba en no destacar. La chica tiene clase, dinero, sangre pura además de Prefecta ¿Por qué Malfoy la iba a dejar pasar?

La morena se jaló a Malfoy a las últimas filas del aula dejándonos al pelinegro y a mí en medio. Suspiré con irritación por lo recién ocurrido para girarme al chico. Un gran inicio al plan. Malfoy tenía que vernos y enfurecerse.

— ¿Nos sentamos juntos? —Él sonrió.

— Claro —Kathie tiene razón, Albus es atractivo.

Y nos situamos frente a ellos dos, todo estaba planificado.

McGonagall arribó puntual como siempre, hoy conseguiríamos cambiar el color a las cosas como cajillas, tinteros, plumas, libros, pergaminos, o en pocas palabras: cosas sencillas. El punto es que vendría en nuestros TIMOs por lo que convenía comenzar con algo fácil y a medida como pasaran las clases se incrementaría el nivel de dificultad.

Las transformaciones no son lo mío, odio la materia, pero tengo que estudiar y esforzarme, no me gusta quedar en segunda.

Mi estrategia para llamar la atención de Malfoy fue un leve coqueteo a Albus, un coqueteo que pasó desapercibido por él pero para Malfoy no ¿Cómo lo sé? Porque Kathie se la pasó riendo como hiena por los roces que hacía Malfoy sobre su pierna, la chica se estremecía pero le encantaba sentirlo por lo que chillaba y le susurraba: _"Ahora no Malfoy" "¡McGonagall puede vernos!" "¡Sh, ya, te dije que ya!" "¡PARA, PARA, AY!"_ Y cosas de ese estilo.

La cara que Albus y yo teníamos era bastante cómica pues comenzábamos a mal pensar todo lo que el rubio podía estar haciendo, que Kathie podría estar siendo violada ahí mismo y McGonagall seguía sin notarlo. Yo solamente rozaba mi mano con la suya cada vez que se me presentaba la oportunidad, lo hacía como si fuera inconsciente de ello, asimismo a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo. También fui descarada y me aventuré a tomar su mano izquierda y apretarla, lo hice cuando él estaba distraído cambiando de página con la derecha mientras que la otra yacía ahí inmóvil. Cuando mis dedos y toda mi palma hiso contacto con la suya, giró su cabeza rápidamente hacia mí, vio mis ojos, luego a mi mano sobre la suya, otra vez a mí. Yo estaba inexpresiva, como si fuera lo más normal que cualquiera pudiera hacer, fue cuando me sonrió con complicidad, le regresé el gesto.

Sabía que Malfoy lo había notado porque esta vez Kathie chilló tan fuerte llamando la atención de todo el alumnado. Se puso tan roja como el mismísimo cabello de Rose, las carcajadas comenzaron a fluir y una McGonagall furiosa le quitó a Slytherin 20 puntos… que injusticia.

Cuando McGonagall hizo tan aberración apartamos nuestras manos hacia nuestros libros fingiendo que cambiábamos de página o simplemente lo hojeábamos, cuando ella se retiró, furiosa por la interrupción, nos volvimos a tomar de las manos pero esta vez debajo de la mesa banco para después torcer sonrisas coautoras.

McGonagall dio por finalizada su lección nos apresuramos para salir, cuando estuvimos afuera vi que Malfoy iba detrás de nosotros junto con Kathie, sonreí macabramente y le tomé de nuevo la mano a Albus, el chico me sonrió de lado, pude identificar en aquella muestra algo de sarcasmo, burla, arrogancia y malicia.

Nos tuvimos que soltar cuando vimos a Rose divisarnos frente el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, o como comenzaré a llamarle por su largo nombre DCAO.

Rose me miró pero pasó de largo ¿Qué ocurría? No tenía idea, me encogí de hombros, por lo menos no nos había visto tomados de la mano si no seguro que ella hubiera enloquecido terriblemente.

¿Me sentaba con ella? La idea se formuló por mi mente pero se desvaneció rápidamente cuando La pelirroja le hacía señas a su primo para que se sentara con ella, escuché un gruñido detrás de mí. Malfoy, él no quería sentarse nuevamente con Kathie y obviamente es molesto pasar todo el día sentado con tu novia, pero este no era mi asunto y no me importaba, yo estaba aquí para amargarle la vida a Malfoy.

Me apresuré a sentarme en uno de los mesa bancos vacíos, saqué mis cosas y me puse a observar a Rose y Albus. Ellos reían de trivialidades, la única persona con la que Albus podía hablar de ese tipo de cosas era su prima. Suspiré con cansancio y extrañamente me sentí tonta al estar en esta posición, como el remplazo, pero abandoné esa idea, Albus no debía ser nada para mí, era él anzuelo.

Lo sé, se escucha bastante horrible hablar de una persona como un anzuelo, pero a veces debes sacrificar a una persona por más de diez. Así como "el famoso Harry Potter" lo hizo.

Que absurdo sonaba compararme con él.

— Rach —¡Rachaèl! ¡Rachaèl! ¡Merlín no es tan difícil!

— ¿Qué? —pregunté a secas sin voltearla a ver, solo escuchaban el sonidos de los ecos de los demás y como ella dejaba caer sus libros a mi lado…

— ¿Y Virginia o Amanda? —¡No, no, fuera, yo no quiero hablar contigo!

— Ah, ellas —dijo como quien no le importa la cosa—, tal vez con un chico —y yo que creía de verdad inteligente a Virginia, era la única de aquellas tres que se paraba a decir cosas inteligentes, Amanda era tan superficial y estúpida, Kathie era paradójica en su personalidad, parecía ser hueca pero tenía un punto de vista del mundo bastante sugestiva como la forma en la que sale con Malfoy, ella lo usa por placer así como el la usa por lo mismo… es inteligente pero parece idiota.

La maestra entró ¿Cuándo una mujer había sido maestra de DCAO? Era la primera vez o ya había ocurrido en este colegio… Hogwarts es un verdadero enigma, bueno eso es indiscutible, cualquier estudiante lo dice, los profesores también y hasta mi madre lo decía, por ejemplo cuando ella visitó el colegio como acompañante de mi tía Fleur para el Torneo de los Tres Magos, dijo que cosas extremadamente extrañas ocurrieron como el hecho del que el nombre de Harry Potter apareciera en el Cáliz de Fuego, el maestro que no era maestro, que la copa fuera un traslador, la muerte de aquel chico, el regreso del… ¡Maldición con Higgs!

— ¡Qué! —le dije irritada, ella tenía la costumbre de interrumpir mis pensamientos.

— Te vi la clase pasada —sonrió abiertamente y me miraba con perspicacia.

— Sí, yo también te vi —comencé a mordisquear la punta de mi pluma mientras veía a la maestra quien hablaba pero extrañamente no oía su voz, sino la de Higgs ¡Y yo quería ignorarla!

— No. Te vi con Albus y como tomabas su mano constantemente y que así salieron del aula. Te encanta y lo sabes ¿Es amor a primera vista o así son las francesas? Llevas un día aquí y ya te enrollaste —y ahora me hacía ver como la fácil y sin prejuicio.

— No veo nada de malo que tome su mano, es como tú tomas la de Virginia o Amanda —¿Por qué la maestra no podía ser más interesante que Higgs? Deseaba que algo pasara, lo que sea con tal que apartara mi atención de Kathie.

— No porque somos mujeres y no lesbianas, idiota —fruncí el ceño—, como sea, dicen que los franceses son mis románticos, por eso te lo pregunté, no te alarmes —gruñí.

A este tipo de cosas me refiero que es Kathie, siempre se fija en los detalles, vigila muy bien a las personas que considera que sospechosas, yo era sospechosa ¿Cómo no iba a serlo?  
>Si era la novedad de Hogwarts, si había tomado de la mano de Albus sin su permiso solo para hacerlo rabiar a Malfoy.<p>

De pronto un papel voló hacía mí, mi mente comenzó a formular cientos de insultos para aquella persona la cual se reía en ese mismo momento, un rubio de ojos grises. Fruncí el ceño y comencé a desdoblar el papel para ver con que estupidez salía, pero me llevé una sorpresa al ver que el papel no era de él, sino de Rose Weasley.

» _Mas te vale que Albus no sea una carnada para tú plan, porque te juro que te mando el mejor moco-murciélago que hayas visto en tu vida y por si no fui clara te vendrá un crucio aunque me manden a Azkaban._

_Rose Weasley._

Me comencé a tensar. Albus sí era la carnada, pero ya te he dicho que soy la mejor persona de todas.

» _Ya lo había invitado desde antes Rose, ¿Qué es lo que trato de evitar? No voy a imitar los pasos de Malfoy, eso tenlo por seguro_ – _Rachaèl Jolie._

Y le envié la nota de nuevo. Albus no diría nada de lo que ocurrió la clase pasada, seguro el tema salió por lo que dije en clase de pociones, que sin darme cuenta metí la pata… rayos, los familiares de Rose debían estar prohibidos, ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando cuando le dije eso a Malfoy? Rose era un fiera, una fiera a la que yo tenía y tengo miedo, es tan salvaje, tan impulsiva, colérica, no piensa dos veces antes de actuar, todo es base instinto así que la nota debía ser enserio…

Como dije Albus no diría nada y no dijo nada hasta cuando salimos de clases… cuando yo había tirado al borde su moral.

**N/A:**

_Ya regresé de mi viaje a US, así que me dio tiempo de escribir esto y porque la inspiración no ha dejado de surgir en este fic. Estoy muy agradecida con todas las personas que han leído mi historia y aunque tenga poco reviews me basto con ellos. _

_En este capítulo quise introducir más a Albus Potter y Kathie Higgs, Por qué? Bueno en la carta de Rose decía que Jolie hirió a Albus, aquí te demuestro una de las tantas que le hiso al pobre Albus: coquetos, la salida a Hogsmeade, etc, etc, etc. Ya te describí la personalidad de Albus en el punto de vista de Jolie, me parece que así es su personalidad que es la que más le queda, un Gryffindor renegado y por qué no? mejor amigo de Malfoy. También ya viste el punto de vista de Higgs sobre Albus, no lo cuestionan porque es Slytherin y como la palabra del sobrero seleccionador es certera y absoluta por qué lo juzgarían? bueno ya leíste el capítulo ya sabes más sobre ellos. _

_Kathie me parece tambíen interesante porque ella se acerca a Jolie por conveniencia y Jolie se da cuenta de que le conviene pero como escribí kathie fue más astuta que Jolie._

_Una pregunta, encantada si alguien me la puede responder... Que piensas sobre Rachaèl? digo, no estoy cometiendo el error de escribir una Mary Sue? encantada si me respondes._

_follow me: abbiek3. _

_Ayer mi la página de Pottermore para checar el mensaje del 31 de julio y oh! Ahí estaba, the magical quill! Entonces me espera unas horas y oh la pregunta y la respondí y ya estoy registrada, ahora mismo voy a entrar a checar si no han actualizado nada. Como soy menor de edad me dieron un nick, pero me agradó:)_


	8. Lily Luna Potter

**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje ****Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, ****así como símbolos y elementos relacionados, ****son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado. **

* * *

><p><strong>ENTRE SERPIENTES Y LEONES <strong>

~*Lily Luna Potter*~

Vaya este sí que era un lunes muy pesado, La primera clase de la mañana fue transformaciones y McGonagall nos llenó con tareas, tareas y más tareas que requerían de mí arduas horas en la biblioteca… oh, gran aburrición. Después Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con ¡Hagrid! Ay… como me cae bien ese semi-gigante, es tan simpático que no se enoja con mis bromillas, es el primero en soltar la carcajada… no como McGonagalll, ella si me descuenta puntos ¡Y es la jefa de mi casa! Y me pone en detención a limpiar las aulas o hacer algún ensayo extra que me obliga a pasar más horas en la biblioteca… a continuación la más y aburrida materia de todo Hogwarts ¡Ta, ta, ra ra…! ¡Historia de la Magia! Es aburrida y más por la voz tan monótona del Profesor o fantasma Binns… me gusta cuando tocamos temas de la segunda guerra mágica pero no se toca mucho por respeto a los alumnos quienes perdieron familiares, etc. Y créeme que tener esa materia una hora antes del almuerzo pone a cualquiera de mal humor, ansioso, desesperado y más cuando tu estomago no dejar de gritar que tiene hambre en medio de la clase.

La comida es un tema muy delicado para cualquier estomago Weasley. Y Hugo y yo no teníamos las mejores caras.

La gracia de Merlín nos sonrió, desperté a Hugo quien muy descarado de había dormido… yo también lo hubiera hecho pero el hambre era poder ante todo. Ah, como te iba diciendo, desperté a Hugo para salir a marcha veloz al comedor, él rápidamente asió todas sus cosas hacia su mochila sin siquiera molestarse en revisar si sus tinteros estaban abiertos o si sus pergaminos nuevos se maltrataban porque ¡Ni siquiera los había utilizado! y los pergaminos eran lo de menos. Me reí de él y tan rápido como una Saeta de Fuego recién comprada y encerada ya estábamos sentados en la mesa del Gran Comedor, yo estaba con Rosie mi querida _come libros_… o era mi imaginación o a Rosie le llegó al visita de Andrés. Picaba con tanta furia un delicioso filete de carne con su cuchillo como si se tratara de Malfoy, respiraba hondamente que cualquiera pensaría que estaba intentando una nueva forma de comer través de sus fosas nasales —una carcajada y después la fría mirada de Rosalie sobre mí—, después apartó su mirada para seguir clavándola profundamente sobre mi hermano, así como susurraba o maldecía en voz baja cosas como: Maldito… Traidor… Tarado… Hombres.

— Luces muy enfadada, Rosalie —comenté como quien no le importa la cosa, pero si me importaba. Ay, me tuve que morder la lengua para no reírme… Rose traía un humor del mil, doscientos mil, demonios.

— No me llames Ro-sa-lie —¡Y picó más fuerte el filete! ¡Lo machacó y lo trituró! Sí esa fuera la Señora Norris… sería maravilloso… Ay esa gata insoportable, ¿Por qué siempre está en las cocinas?

Sueño dorado de cualquier estudiante: Darle una buena patada a la gata.

James me dijo que lo hizo y que se sintió genial.

Qué envidia…

— Está bien. ¿Qué sucede Rose? luces sublevada —me llevé las manos a mis mejillas aparentado dramatismo, sentí la patada de Rose en mi pierna—. Auch.

— Me cae mal —entonces seguí su vista que ahora iba esa chica francesa que tanto le había gustado a James o más bien atraído.

— No he hablado con ella —y me llevé una gran cucharada de puré de papas a los labios… oh, maravilloso placer, una explosión de sabores, mi solecillos brotando sobre mi paladar.

Y Rosie hablaba y hablaba pero se me olvidó escucharla, estaba tan concentrada en mi comida hasta que me di cuenta de lo que hacía por lo que pude captar las últimas palabras.

—…ni de alardear —picó de nuevo su filete y esta vez sí me imaginé a la gata.

— Ignórala —fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, no era mala opción, yo lo hacía con Rosie cuando me hablaba de sus ensayos o me recitaba todo el libro de Historia de la Magia.

— Te reto a que pases por lo menos 30 minutos enseguida de ella —Sonreí… como me gustan los retos. Es inevitable decir no.

— Ahora no, ella es Slytherin y no iré a su mesa a sentarme —esta vez fue ella quién me sonrió ¡Pero MAQUIAVELICAMENTE!

— No estoy diciendo que ahora, después de comer tenemos hora libre y creo que tú también —dejé mi comida a un lado, de pronto se me apeteció menos, lo de Rose era un claro reto que no podía decir que no, me pareció tan atractiva la idea que se me olvidó decirle que tenía detención a esa hora.

— Trato —después ninguna de las dos habló. Ella estaba distraída y yo pensaba en centenares de bromas haciéndome reírme sola.

Cuando la vi en la madriguera mi primer pensamiento fue que si le jugaba una buena broma como de esas que solíamos jugarle a Albus cuando estaba cortante, tal vez así se le quitaba esa expresión de enfado o superioridad, o como la abuela de Malfoy miraba a todos ¡Cómo si tuviera mierda debajo de la nariz!

La abuela de Malfoy es divertida en el punto de que es tan refinada y aristocrática y de que no es divertida. Oh, sarcasmo.

Después me dieron ganas de reír a carcajada limpia al sólo imaginarme lo que estaría haciendo James en este instante. Tuve que morderme la lengua porque su imagen venía en mi cabeza de forma tan exagerada, ya sabes James con las gafas a medio colgar de la punta de nariz, ojos fijos de forma perturbadora, acosadora, como si fuera una escoba nueva, la boca tan abierta que en ella podría caber con tanta facilidad un huevo de dragón además caía casi hasta sus pies mientras litros y litros de saliva se desbordaban sobre un balde de agua como manantiales, oh… esa era la imagen que rondaba en mi cabeza, tenía que voltear a comprobar si era cierta mi visión, tenía que hacerlo, pero no quería, pero debía, pero no era correcto ¡Por Merlín! ¡Lo hice! Volteé y una carcajada para nada disimulada brotó de mis labios como margaritas en plena primavera ¡James sí estaba babeando por la chica quien estaba cruzada de brazos enseguida de la abuela Molly quien nos sonreía amablemente pasándose a retirar… que mujer tan más amable —suspiro dramático.

Sentí su mirada fulminante sobre mí, como la de un jabalí enojado o hipogrifo, pero yo seguí riendo, ella se olvidó de mi tan rápido para enfocar su mirada hacia James para también fruncirle el ceño, luego se concentró en los gemelos que peleaban por el control de nuestro GRAN Y MAJESTUOSO aparato televisivo por cable ¡Gran invento Muggles! ¡Hasta en tercera dimensión ya tienen!

Luego llegó Victoire a presentarla de nuevo… Rachaèl… ugh, que flojera me daba su nombre y más tenerlo que pronunciar en francés, ¡Ugh! Luego la presentó formalmente con Rosie. La cara de mi prima era todo un poema, traía esa mirada defensiva que siempre usaba para jugar al Quiddicth. Pero me olvidé de ella tan pronto como Hugo me habló.

Y es que ella no tenía nada de interesante para mí, una amargada claramente desconocedora de lo que una buena broma es… mi pobre hermano James no durará con ella mucho, se cansaría y terminaría irritado por lo que podía ver, tal vez para Albus resulte una monada, él es aburrido, bueno, cuando jugamos Quiddicth es una competencia también un vengativo de primera, Ay Albus de verdad es apetecible para bromas.

Entonces yo me levanté dándome cuenta que Rose ya no estaba conmigo y ni la francesa tampoco lo estaba en el Gran Comedor, sólo Hugo quedaba de mis primos y James.

Ya le hablaría otro día si no es que más tarde… ¿Pero que ganaba? ¿El hecho de poder comprobarle a Rosie que yo puedo ser más irritante que ella? O ¿Qué nadie puede hacerme irritar, ni siquiera Malfoy? O diablos… no había nada interesante, creo que fue más que por orgullo que nada, mi orgullo era lo más importante, por nada me negaba a un reto, apuesta o lo que se le pareciera.

— Tengo que hablarle a la francesa porque a Rosie le parece irritante —le dije a Hugo— y me retó —sonrió de lado.

— ¿La que vino a la Madriguera? —asentí con diversión— eso, eso quiero verlo.

— Oh, entonces acompáñame, te mandaré un aviso cuando la encuentre y así podrás oír la charla… quien sabe dónde se metió… ¿Cómo dices que se llama?

— No tengo ni idea.

— Rachaèl —respondió James dejando la charla de sus amigos— y tiene sangre de Veela.

— Eso lo explica todo. A Rosie no le cae bien —expliqué con aire divertido— ¿Me acompañarás a verme hablar con ella? —el alzó la ceja.

— ¿Para qué? Si yo no voy a ser el que hable con ella, no tiene sentido —roló los ojos.

— Porque Rose me ha retado a aguantarla por más de 30 minutos y tú sabes cómo suelo ser en las charlas. Si ella es irritante es porque no ha conocido a nadie más que no sea yo. Lo soy hasta Malfoy, ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijo en segundo? —Hugo se tapó la boca con las manos evitando estallar una gran y estruendosa carcajada.

— ¿Asquerosa insufrible pelirroja dolor de culo? —Ambos nos partimos en carcajadas limpias tomándonos de la barriga donde los espasmos pronto surgirían. Las lágrimas se nos vinieron a los ojos al recordar su cara.

— Por eso, James, te pregunto si vienes. Será divertido —éste se lo repasó por unos segundos para luego sonreírme como si de un reto se tratara—. Hecho.

— Les avisaré mediante monedas donde estaré —suspiré dramáticamente—, Ay, Rosie me lo agradecerá.

— Bueno, chicos, yo ya me voy, tengo que estar con McGonagall a las 2 —dijo James victoriosamente.

— Entonces te veré ahí mismo —James me dedicó una sonrisa— a mí también me castigó —Hugo roló los ojos.

— Tenían que ser Potters —dijo uno de los amigos de James. Este se encogió de hombros fingiendo modestia.

— Que se puede decir. Vamos Lily, tenemos una laaaaaaaaarga, tarde con Maggy —que igualdad se cargaba James.

Él me rodeó por el hombro, le dedicó a sus compañeros una gran sonrisa como un actor Muggle a sus fans para así abandonar en gran comedor como un guerrero entra a la batalla. Ay James es tan dramático y gracioso… Albus tiene que ser más simpático y no tan gruñón.

Nos desviamos un par de veces por culpa de James quien se entretenía con alguien por los pasillos, con algún maestro que le hacía algún reclamo o recordatorio, un guiño de ojo alguna chica y yo venía divertida ante todo esto. Nos tropezamos con Albus quién traía su escoba, un libro y venía vestido de Quidditch.

— ¡Cómo te va hermanito! —dijo James revolviéndole el cabello, Albus intentó quitárselo de encima con manotazos.

— ¡Hey! —refunfuñó malhumorado.

— Hola Albus —dije radiante con una sonrisa— ¿Vas a la biblioteca? O ¿al campo de Quiddicth? O ¿A tú sala común? o… —me interrumpió el muy malhumorado.

— Campo de Quiddicth.

— ¡Pero no puedes sacar los libros del colegio!

— Lo que pasa es que Albis se está volviendo todo un rebelde ¡Eh, eh, eh! Ya me enteré ¡DON JUAN! —Envolvió a Albus entre sus brazos para restregarle el puño sobre la cabeza. Yo me incluí lanzándole una sonrisa ante el pícaro comportamiento de mi hermano.

— ¡Ya, ya, ya! —Y nos partimos en carcajadas.

— ¡Qué bárbaro! ¡Eres todo un CA-SA-NO-VA! —Y como pudo se zafó de su agarre para fruncirnos el ceño, wow, no se podían ver sus ojos de lo fruncido que estaba. Me hubiera sorprendido pero era una de sus actitudes, era más que normal.

— Basta ustedes dos —nos señaló con el dedo, luego se acomodó el cabello para marcharse con la nariz apuntando hacia el techo.

— Yo digo que Albus quiere imitarme ¿Viste cómo se acomodó el cabello? O ¿Qué me ganó a la chica? —rolé los ojos con sin quitar la sonrisa de mis labios.

— Ni que lo dudes —dije irónicamente—. Vamos McGonagall nos ahorcará si llegamos más tarde de lo que vamos.

— A Maggy la tengo controlada, no hay nadie quien se le resista al Gran James Sirius Potter —me encogí de hombros y lo seguí hasta el aula de encantamientos.

Al llegar McGonagall nos miraba de manera tan desaprobadora, jamás en todos mis años de Hogwarts la había visto, estaba tan enojada que la sonrisa se me borró del rostro y por primera vez en mi vida estaba decidí mantenerme seria pero no funcionó mucho tiempo porque me dio por mirar a James quién le sonreía tan descaradamente y tan cínicamente como si fuera lo más normal de mundo, luego recordé que James lleva siete años y yo sólo tres así que no era sorpresa suya, pero ¡Sí vieran la sinvergüenza que se cargaba James! ¡Era tanta qué me daba risa!

Y solté la carcajada.

McGonagall me lanzó una mirada como de un halcón fijando su objetivo.

James seguía sonriendo.

Los Labios de McGonagall estaban tan fruncidos como nunca jamás los había visto.

— ¿Le parece gracioso, señorita Potter? ¡James Sirius Potter deje de sonreír! ¡10 minutos, 10 minutos tardes! ¡Esto, esto —la muy pobre no podía terminar la frase de lo indignada y crispada que estaba— les costará 5 puntos a cada uno! —me estremecí con la dureza que le metía a su tono de voz, también me mordí la lengua para no reírme y evité mirar a James de nuevo.

— Profesora, tranquila, tranquila. A su edad no debe hacer muchos corajes… —oh, gran error… me mordí más fuerte la lengua que si seguía así iba a terminar partiéndola en dos.

— ¡POTTER! ¡Qué está usted insinuando! ¡Siga así y no le quedarán muchos fines de semanas libres! —Pero volvió a sonreír.

— Yo no me refería a eso, por favor profesora. Además tengo que mantener en forma al equipo si no Slytherin…

— Muy bien Potter ¡No diga que no se lo advertí! —respiró hondamente mientras daba un ligero masaje en sus cienes. Volví a mirar de reojo a James… que habilidad tenía de zafarse de los problemas así como meterse en ellos—. Saquen sus pergaminos. Hoy me harán un ensayo y por su imprudencia les daré tarea extra… —y más horas en la biblioteca, ay Merlín…

Sacamos nuestros pergaminos, plumas y libros para ponerlos sobre el escritorio de McGonagall, y tan pronto como sacamos todo nos dispusimos a trabajar por la sería mirada que nos enviaba. Pasaron 5 minutos y lo único que se podía escuchar era el ruido de las aves en sus jaulas picoteando las rejas, de uno que otro animal chillando o bostezando y por supuesto el rasgar de nuestras plumas sobre el pergamino.

Eché un vistazo al pergamino de James… entonces comprendí que si volvía a compartir castigo tenía que evitar a toda costa algún contacto visual con lo que sea que James hiciera, porque las carcajadas eran inevitables.

Chisté una carcajada sobre mi garganta que rápido callé al sentir los ojos de Mcgonagall.

_» Entre los temas de transformaciones hay algunos que en lo particular son interesantes, geniales, aburridos y asombrosos, pero del que voy a escribir en este ensayo para mi querida "Maggy" es así como la llamo, además que suena más jovial que: "Minerva" y mucho menos serio que "McGonagall", así que si me permite profesora…_

_Como iba diciendo… o escribiendo, uno de esos temas es ¿Cómo cambiar la apariencia de un humano en un animal? No hablo de un animago como Maggy lo es, si no como cambias una copa de cristal en un animal o viceversa… _

Chillé el nombre de mi hermano en mi mente, era su culpa, por él McGonagall no dejaba de mirarme y lo peor de todo es que mi pluma estaba a dos centímetros del papel con apenas 10 renglones mientras que James seguía y seguía escribiendo tonterías, y mi mente estaba en blanco.

El muy listo sabía que McGonagall no revisaría los pergaminos ahora porque la siguiente hora tenía clase hasta las seis.

Entonces le seguí el juego y comencé a describir lo genial que era hacer transformaciones y lo muy útil que podía ser utilizando palabras repetidas.

_»_ _Es muy eficiente porque puedes cambiar la anatomía de las cosas de muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas formas; además que puedes cambiarles la textura, el color, el tamaño, bueno por eso se llama Transformaciones, porque transformas algo en lo que sea que tú quieras._

Me llevé la mano a los labios reprimiendo mi risa.

Cuando terminó la hora entregamos nuestros pergaminos. James se veía muy decidido y serio en respecto a entregarle tal pergamino, yo todavía tuve la decencia de sentirme culpable y no reírme aunque de verdad quería hacerlo cuando le di el mío a McGonagall. Echó una hojeada y agradecí que los primeros 10 renglones hablaran de coherencias, así que no me dijo nada y nos dejó ir como aves en cautiverio.

— Te mismo rompes tu record —le dije todavía pensando en mi pergamino y la cara que pondría al leerlos… lo cual sería cómica pero no dejaba de sentirme culpable.

— Tú no te quedas atrás_: y puedes cambiarlos a azul, a verde, a rosa, a naranja como mi cabello, a amarillo como el color de Gryffindor…_ —me puse roja, todavía me había dignado a mencionar el nombre de mi casa en el pergamino como si tuviera relevancia en la materia.

—… _ensayo para mi querida "Maggy" es así como la llamo, además que suena más jovial que: "Minerva" y mucho menos serio que "McGonagall" _que descaro James, que descaro —troné la lengua desaprobatoriamente así como negaba con la cabeza. Él se echó a reír.

Han notado como nos reímos mucho. De mis hermanos y mis primos es James con quién me llevo más, ambos nos entendemos tan bien, además de ser yo su consentida y cómplice de sus bromas.

— Bueno, yo ya me voy a mi clase de DCAO, necesito practicar para mis EXTASIS, adiós pequeña —me revolvió el cabello afectuosamente y me encaminé hacia Adivinación. Qué materia tan más divertida pérdida de tiempo.

Llegó mi hora libre, con todos los deberes me dirigí a la biblioteca donde seguro Rosie ya estaría, y sí cuando llegué ahí estaba ella, sentada frente a la sección de Herbología con una gran libro y pergaminos por doquier. Sonreí, ella sintió mi mirada, subió la vista y con una mueca me saludó pero después su mirada de volvió helada, frunció el ceño y me hiso señas para que me acercara tan pronto como fuera posible, cuando lo hice me jaló de la túnica al banco.

— Sí, yo también estoy emocionada por verte —dije sarcásticamente, ella negó con la cabeza.

— Voltea y dime quién está llegando —la obedecí y ahí estaba la francesa, sonreí de lado.

— ¿Quieres que le hable o lo hiciste para que ella no se sentara a lado tuyo?

— Lo segundo pero gracias por acordarme la pequeña apuestita. Prepárate para sufrir la media hora más irritante de tu vida… mejor una hora —sonrió como un tiburón. Metí la mano en mi túnica para sacar el galeón.

La francesa pasó a un lado nuestro y se sentó cuatro filas más atrás que nosotras.

— Por supuesto Rosie. Si me permites —me levanté de mi asiento y caminé una fila atrás de Rose para mandar el mensaje a James y Hugo.

Esto por nada tenían que perdérselo.

Pasaron cinco minutos y ambos llegaron, sus rostros estaban sonrosados del esfuerzo que hicieron al venir aquí corriendo. Hugo estaba más rojo que contrastaba.

— Rosie también está aquí, acérquense sin que la francesa se dé cuenta ¿De acuerdo? —ellos asintieron con burla.

— Hola Rosie ¿Estudiando para tus TIMOs o lista para el espectáculo? —preguntó James, Rosie me envió una mirada un poco sulfurada.

— Ay, será divertido, Rosie. Además todavía tienes como cinco meses para eso —ella gruñó ligeramente. James y Hugo tomaron asiento enseguida de ella.

Me troné los huesos de mis dedos, relajé mis músculos como si fuera a correr todo un maratón, les dirigí un último vistazo y me acerqué a la francesa.

Traté de lucir lo más casual posible, tomé uno un libro que estaba por ahí como si pretendiera estudiar junto a ella.

Entonces dejé caer el pesado tomo sobre la mesa de madera y la chica se estremeció por el ruido. Me miró como si una cucaracha fuera más agradable, me frunció el ceño como McGonagall lo había hecho horas antes y abrió los labios para insultarme, claramente,

— ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo mocosa? —dio un manotazo al libro. Yo le sonreí.

— Ser amigable —ay que cinismo me estaba cargando, escuché una carcajada de James—. Hola, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Muchos deberes para los _Títulos Indispensables de Magia Ordinaria_? —me mordí la lengua que por cierto ya me dolía.

— Sé lo que significan, gracias. Y que te importa —volvió su vista a su libro.

— Ay, pues me importa mucho —dije como si la cosa fuera obvia—. Por cierto, Soy Lily Potter —le extendí mi brazo hacia donde su vista apuntaba bloqueando gran parte del texto que leía.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres? —me dio un manotazo en la mano. Vaya, ¿Quién iba a salir irritado aquí?

— ¡Pues si ya te dije! —un "duh" se escapó de mis labios así como rodeé los ojos.

— ¿Todos los Potters son así de insoportables o sólo tú?

— Bueno, todos dicen que tenemos un gran humor de lo más simpático y agradable —todos y hasta Albus se podría decir que lo tenía… lo tenía cuando se dejaba llevar o nos dejaba en claro que nadie como él sabía cómo vengarse.

— Quien te lo dijo seguro que te mintió…

— No creo que toda la escuela lo hiciera… —gruñó.

— Bueno, ¿Qué esperas para largarte? —ahí estaba ese ceño fruncido, tan fruncido como lo que es fruncido.

— Pero no me has dicho tú nombre —casi dejo ir la carcajada.

— ¿Para qué?

— Yo te dije el mío.

— Y yo no te lo pedí.

— Anda dime tú nombre —sonreí. Ella se silenció por unos segundos.

— Rachaèl —respondió a secas.

— ¿Podrías repetirlo? —Ay, ay, ay porque, podía haberme reído pero lo hubiera echado a perder, sin embargo aquellos si se reían, podía escucharlo un poco… seguro estaban usando las orejas entendibles. Ella gimió aunque era más un gruñido.

— Rachaèl.

— ¿Qué?

— Rachaèl.

— Ah… mucho gusto, Rach, ¿Te puedo decir Rach? —alcé las cejas varias veces.

— NO.

— Ay, pero si nadie puede decir eso, Rach, Rach suena… Juvenil —me acordé del ensayo de James y me solté a reír. Ella se paró en seco.

— Muy bien idiota, una burla más y te lanzo una maldición que ni la enfermera podría curar ¿Entendido? —ahora me apuntaba con su varita a la altura del pecho. Yo le sonreía. Que se atreviera a maldecirme frente a Pince o mis primos.

— No era burla, se llama: sentido del humor, cosa que por lo que veo tienes un poco estropeado —suspiré—, bueno Rach, hasta pronto un gusto conocerte. Dime a qué horas vienes por aquí para darme una paseada —me lanzó una mirada envenenada llena de furia.

— Largo.

— Por cierto, dice James que si cuando estás libre, le gustaría tener alguna cita contigo uno de estos días ¡Ay, ya está bien me voy! —me di la vuelta victoriosa de mi logro, la chica tenía un gran problema de falta de humor.

Caminé hacia donde Rosie estaba sentada, me reposé sobre uno de los estantes de libros orgullosa de mi trabajo. Rosie me sonreía, creo que lo que quería no era que yo me molestara aguantándola sino hacerla desesperar conmigo, que astuta. Supongo que así ha de caerle mal la chica.

— ¿Y bien Rosie? —alcé las cejas con presunción.

— Que has ganado —se rió.

— Te pasas —dijo James con una sonrisa imborrable de su rostro, orgullo claramente—, lo último fue lo mejor, gracias por promocionarme —me guiñó el ojo.

— De nada. Vieron, estuvo a punto de maldecirme —James se jactó de risa.

— ¡Y lo hiciste genial! ¡No cabe duda que en la sangre de todo Potter hay humor! —me rodeó con el brazo y me hizo exactamente lo que le hizo a Albus horas antes—. Me enorgulleces, sigue así y llegarás lejos; no escuches a Maggy, sólo lo dice porque tiene que hacerlo —Rosie abrió los ojos como la boca.

— ¿¡Maggy!

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Es Profesora McGonagall! ¡Tú superior no igual! —Rosie era tan como tía Hermione.

— A ella le gusta.

Y al día siguiente McGonagall nos volvió a castigar por nuestros horrorosos ensayos, regañó a James por llamarla "Maggy", que para él era nada más y nada menos que Profesora McGonagall, a mí porque claramente copié la idea de mi hermano, que estaba disgustada porque mi ensayo había comenzado bien y había terminado como menos Trol o una calificación más baja que eso, nos dio toda una semana de detención, más menos 10 puntos y envió lechuzas a nuestros padres con nuestros ensayos adjuntos.

Mi madre sería quien estallaría, mi padre lo tomaría más relajado pero mi madre era como mi abuela. Y eso daba miedo.

Mi madre era la única quién podía controlar a James.

**N/A:** _Creo que este fic necesitaba un poco de humor, bueno la categoría es humor así que tenía que respetarla._

_Me ha encantado ponerme en los pies de Lily, espero que encuetres divertido este cápitulo y me dejes un review diciendome tú opinión o si he cometido un error de ortografía, de verdad que la chequé._

_Te preguntarás... que tiene que ver este capitulo con la historia, bueno la parte de la biblioteca más que nada. sí, ahora no sale Malfoy, pero de verdad tiene que hacerlo todo el tiempo?_

_Espero que las personalidades de mis personajes te hayan quedado mas claras, a mí me gusta dejar eso en claro, porque pienso que la personalidad de personaje influye mucho en la historia, tienes que saber porque actua así, etc, etc._

_James tambíen me ha gustado mucho ponerme en su zapatos._

_se me hace más sencillo, como lo he dicho, ponerme en el lugar de Albus, Lily, James._

_Rose y Rachaèl son un poco más complicadas, Jolie por las reacciones que tiene de que está narrando lo que le pasó y los tiempos y todo eso, Rose es como que la quiero hacer Ron/Hermione._

_Malfoy SE ME COMPLICA MUCHO, bueno no en ese punto, si no en pensar: Qué diría él, ya sabes todo lo que dice un Malfoy siempre es dando en los puntos débiles de las personas, de forma astuta y ciertamente inteligente._

_Bien, eso es todo._

_Si quieren imaginarse a los personajes mejor, te dire que Rachaèl se me figura a Mèlanie Laurent, y los demás son iguales a los personajes del epilogo excepto un poco James pues lo menciono que tiene gafas._

_Follow me on Twitter! :) abbiek3._

_Muchas gracias por los hits :)_


	9. Tutorías con Malfoy

**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje ****Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, ****así como símbolos y elementos relacionados, ****son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado.**

* * *

><p><strong>ENTRE SERPIENTES Y LEONES<strong>

~*Tutorías con Malfoy*~

**Martes, **el día más pesado para todos los Gryffindors de mi curso y para desgracia de _nosotros_ también. Ese día compartíamos más clases con ellos, lo que significaba continuas disputas entre nosotros —sobre todo en _Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas—, _tener que verles las caras cuatros veces al días sin contar desayuno, comida y cena o si te tropezabas con alguno de ellos por los pasillos, en resumen: los martes eran aburridos e irritantes. Para mí no eran tan malos como a los otros porque estaba Rose. Yo estaba decidida a sentarme con ella cada vez que se me presentara la oportunidad, una parte porque me encantaba molestarla con mis comentarios "Superficiales" y otra porque la chica me agradaba.

Me sorprendí a mí misma caminando junto con Kathie Higgs hacia el gran comedor. Me hablaba de trivialidades que no me interesaban en lo absoluto, pero cuando ella habla de ellos son todo menos aburridos, hasta me permití sonreír y echar una carcajada, no obstante por poco me detengo cuando ella mencionó a Malfoy.

La pregunta de los mil Galeones, sé que hasta ahora no tiene sentido lo que hago, Malfoy no me ha hecho nada, apenas me ha hablado entonces ¿Por qué intentas ponerlo celoso cuando es obvio que él no ha mostrado interés en ti? Bueno, esa pregunta todavía no viajaba por mi mente cuando empecé con todo esto. Lo hice porque creí que nadie iba a ser lo suficientemente ciego para no fijarse en mí, era la novedad en Hogwarts, era consciente que en mi sangre corría partes de una bisabuela Veela, se lo atractiva que soy ¿Por qué Malfoy no iba a interesarse en mí? Lamentablemente las cosas no salieron como me lo esperaba.

Malfoy es guapo, atractivo, poderoso, inteligente y con dinero, él puede tener cualquier mujer así que yo no era más que un cero en el millón

La primera vez que se acercó a mí fue para conocerme pero yo no quise, la segunda fue igual pero la tercera... fue un día antes de la salida a Hogsmeade. Más adelante lo diré, que sólo te adelantaré que lo rechacé.

Una de las razones por la cual lo rechacé es porque era parte del plan, hacer que él se obsesionara conmigo al punto de no querer dejarme ir, para así yo poder regresarle lo que le hizo a muchas chicas; otra porque había quedado con Albus y la última porque él estaba saliendo con Kathie Higgs. Me parecía demasiado vulgar ser la amante en el triangulo amoroso de un hombre, porque eso implicaba que no había respeto por uno mismo, ni dignidad ¿A qué mujer le gusta ser la segunda en la vida de un hombre? o ¿Saber que ese hombre no te está siendo fiel? A ninguna. Pero como fue pasando el tiempo me fui olvidando de esa regla tan primordial para mí, me metí con Malfoy más de lo que debía, desbanqué a Kathie y ella enfurecida buscó venganza. Al principio parecía no importarle, pero lo cierto es que me estaba cuidando, me preguntaba cosas, por sencillas que fueran guardaban un significado para ella, otras veces no podían contestarle a sus preguntas porque no había replica y ella tomaba mi silencio como una respuesta. Ella siempre iba a un paso adelante de mí, pero a fin de cuenta siempre pensé que era una idiota.

Cuán equivocada.

**OOO**

— Ahí está Scorpius —sonrió deleitándose con el sabor que le producía al mencionar su nombre.

De pronto me dieron ganas de preguntarle que eran exactamente. Sabía que tenía que tratar el tema con cuidado, parecer no interesada. Es que no tenía ni idea, eran como una clase de relación abierta pero la palabra novios era muy comprometedora para Malfoy y Kathie tenía ganas de una. La chica era una de las más codiciadas de Slytherin por lo finos que era sus rasgos y un cuerpo envidiable. _Malfoy siempre pide lo mejor. _Podían ser novios porque ella lo buscaba en cada momento como si se tratara de una pareja mas a él le era indiferente. No sabía lo que pensaba, es como una caja o una cámara de Gringotts, ya lo he dicho, apenas Albus podría decir quién es el, Rose no lo sé, sabe muchas cosas, pero no sé si lo conozca con la misma certeza que Albus.

— ¿Estás saliendo con él, verdad? —me sentí tan estúpida, la tentación de golpearme en la frente estaba abierta. Ella sonrió de lado.

— Ya te contesté ayer —presta atención a lo siguiente porque es así como funcionan los Slytherins.

— Sí, pero ¿Son pareja? —alzó una ceja y me miró como si fuera una broma.

— Se podría decir…

— Aja…

— Todo tiene un precio —sonrió taimadamente.

— ¿Qué? —arruglé el entrecejo. Un precio.

— ¡Ay no seas tonta! —roló los ojos y yo fruncí el ceño.

Odiaba que las personas me insultaran y mucho más frente a mí cara como si fuera lo más cotidiano y normal.

— Ya sabes… tú me dices y yo te digo, así es como funcionan las cosas aquí —En Slytherin nadie se metía en los asuntos personales de nadie, cada quien se guardaba sus cosas, ya sí tenías el descaro de preguntar, como lo estaba haciendo yo particularmente, tenías que pagar un precio, así las cosas serían justas y equivalentes.

Un secreto valía por otro.

Un trueque más que nada.

— Supongo que quieres saber algo de Albus —ella asintió y gruñí. Ahora yo tenía que ser la que hablara primero—. Ya te dije que me parecía interesante.

— Pero le tomaste la mano en todas las clases…

— ¿Y qué? —Hasta yo sabía que haberle tomado la mano había sido un error, claro no conté que Kathie ser interesaría tanto y me estaría fastidiando hasta que admitiera que sentía algo por el chico, pero no lo hacía, lo llegué a sentir pero no en ese instante no le tomé importancia, era mi blanco, el anzuelo que Malfoy debía picar.

— Que no es normal, lo entendería de alguien más pero no de ti, no te conoce —suspiré. Detalles, detalles insignificantes que no se le van de las manos a Kathie.

— Es porque es interesante ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho? No es como los demás Potters o Weasleys, es diferente. Ahora contesta mi pregunta —le clavé una mirada fría llena de indiferencia.

**— **Es algo como eso **—**a lo de salir con él**— **el me complace así como se complace él mismo, ambos ganamos y la gente nos ve como personas normales —ah, una relación abierta. Tenía que decírselo a Rose.

Me guiñó en ojo con perspicacia así como me sonrió jocosamente. Tomó de mi brazo firmemente y comenzó arrastrarme para sentarme en el lugar menos deseado para mí. Malfoy junto con Albus leían del mismo periódico mientras desayunaban en silencio, de vez en cuando se permitían hacer uno que otro comentario respecto a la nota.

Sintieron nuestra presencia y levantaron la mirada, Malfoy nos sonrió con prepotencia, Albus apenas torció una sonrisa. Kathie tenía la misma expresión que Malfoy, un poco más como si se tratara de un chiste, mientras que yo me limitaba a no mirar a Malfoy, no quería verlo o poner mi atención sobre él porque eso estaría diciendo que me importa, así que concentré mi vista sobre Albus y sus esmeraldinos ojos.

Kathie tomó asiento frente al bastardo y yo obviamente frente a Albus. Solté una bocanada de aire de forma monótona divisando el artículo que tenían en sus manos, rolé los ojos: Quiddicth.

— ¿Cómo está yendo el Quiddicth? —preguntó Kathie con falso interés.

— Excelente. Este año estoy seguro que ganaremos la copa. Los Gryffindors van detrás Hufflepuff, y nosotros estamos a la cabeza —Dijo Malfoy con una gloriosa sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Y quién de ustedes dos será el buscador? —Arqueé una ceja y me atreví a mirarlo. Seguía sonriendo.

— Será Albus —contestó y Kathie sonrió.

Como sabrás este era mi tercer día, no tenía ningún conocimiento de la gente. Podía imaginarme el tipo de personalidades como las de Kathie, ya sabes: cabezotas, superficiales e imbéciles porque había convivido cierto tiempo con ella; Albus diría que era un chico irritante cuando estaba ocupado con el Quiddicth y que era de mi agrado; Malfoy, por lo que oí de Rose, por lo que vi en la sala de común y en las clases me imaginaba de ese tipo de personas que solo quieren llamar la atención, arrogantes hasta más no poder, vanidosos, e idiotas, sólo faltaba que alguien llegara y les diera una lección.

A lo que voy, fue demasiado extraño/sugestivo que alguien como Malfoy cediera tan libremente su preciada posición de su deporte favorito a su mejor amigo. Nosotros los Slytherins no nos caracterizamos por solidarios ni buena gente, aunque el sombrero seleccionar dice _"Es ahí donde encontrarás a tus verdaderos amigos", _Y es cierto, lo comprobé. Somo solidarios, nos cuidamos como hermanos y llegamos a conocernos tan bien entre nosotros por el hecho de ser tan unidos, pero nunca nos metemos en los asuntos de otros, sólo aclaro, no quiero que pienses que me estoy contradiciendo. Así que, viendo el perfil que dejaba Malfoy, era sospechoso que se lo dejara a su amigo, digo ¿Quién no quisiera llevarse la gloría de ser protagonista por el cual se gano el último partido y con ello la copa de las casas? ¿Por qué cederle el privilegio a Albus? No lo entendía, miré a Malfoy con la boca abierta y éste seguía sonriendo con superioridad como si estuviera a punto de cometer una travesura o acto ilícito.

— Supongo que será interesante—saboreó Kathie en el paladar. Arqueé una ceja.

— ¿Qué es interesante? —pregunté. Kathie se giró hacia mi luego roló los ojos dando a entender mi poca falta de atención.

— Qué James Potter es el buscador —me dijo por lo bajo tapando medio su boca con su mano.

Fruncí el ceño. Lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza es que Malfoy lo hacía para provocar una disputa entre los hermanos. Albus sería tan impulsivo si llegaba a perder el partido que no dudaría en explotar y echarse a los golpes con quien se le atravesara e inclusive a su hermano. Odié a Malfoy sinceramente, pero eso no era lo que él quería. Como dije los Slytherin podemos llegar a ser como hermanos, y de verdad me tirria admitirlo pero esa es una de las cualidades que estimo de Malfoy, él considera a Albus como su hermano y no dudaría en sacar la varita para defenderlo, sacrificaría este tipo de cosas, sabía cuánto a Albus le importaba ser por primera vez el primero y qué mejor si es por él por quién ganamos el partido y la copa de las casas. Para Malfoy ya habría muchas oportunidades, para Albus no porque ese era el último año de James.

Resoplé nuevamente indignada. Kathie lo notó.

— Lo hace para que James y Albus discutan ¿Verdad? —ella rió.

— ¿Y quién le importa? Eso es lo que hace el partido interesante, habrá sin duda MUCHA acción —dejó ir una última risilla para llevarse un bocado de tocino a la boca.

Miré a Malfoy con el ceño fruncido. Recuerdo que lo maldije mentalmente ¿Cómo se atrevía a ocasionar este tipo de cosas? Simplemente no tenía derecho a meterse en asuntos donde no lo llamaban y ¿Quién era el Capitán del equipo de nosotros? Seguro que él había estado gustoso ante la idea; mas yo no podía hacer nada, no era mi asunto pero sí tenía que decírselo a Rose, tal vez ella podía ayudar en algo.

Yo sólo quería que nada pasara en ese partido, porque Albus es parte de Rose y ella era mucho para mí en esos momentos, todavía lo es pero no me habla.

Hay muchas cosas que ocurrieron que ella no quiso mencionar en la carta, cosas que ciertamente la avergüenzan como lo que pasó entre ella y Malfoy.

Yo tampoco lo hubiera mencionado en la carta, pero lo haré aquí mismo, no ahora pero más tarde sí.

— ¿Cuándo es el partido?

— Es en abril —suspiró—. Tan cerca pero tan lejos —rió mientras miraba al techo con cierto dramatismo.

Me giré sobre mi asiento y me percaté de dos ojos marrones mirándome con profundidad y dureza, Rose Weasley me observaba desayunar junto con Scorpius Malfoy. Ella se dio cuenta de mi mirada más no la partó, cuando creyó que fue suficiente, echó una bocanada de airé, levantó el mentón y se marchó con la nariz en alto del Gran Comedor con mi prima. Ella me vio, me sonrió y la siguió.

— Me voy a Transformaciones —advertí. Kathie me miró feo.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas Rachaèl? Falta demasiado para transformaciones, al menos que te guste lamerle el culo a los maestros, en ese caso adelante, ve y de provecho sácale unos buenos puntos para Slytherin —abrí mis labios desmesuradamente ante tal estupidez de Kathie. Era increíble como desde 15 años la mente comienza a girar sobre el sexo.

— No gracias, yo no acostumbro hacer ese tipo de acciones con mis maestros… tal vez esa sea la razón por la cual seas perfecta porque de inteligente no te veo ni una neurona; además que yo tengo clase, decencia y dignidad para no rebajarme. Hasta Pronto Kathie —escuché las risas de Malfoy y Albus detrás de mí cuando abandonaba el Gran Comedor, escuché el chillido de irritación de Kathie lo cual me llenaba los pulmones de alegría y orgullo, esta vez se la había regresado de una buena vez y se había sentido tan bien que me daban ganas de volver a repetir la acción.

Encontré a Rose charlando con mi prima Dominique. Ella es superficial pero si había quedado en Gryffindor significaba que era igual de que todos los Leones de sus casa. Me molestaba la actitud Gryffindoriana, siempre era dada como ejemplo por algunos de los maestros como McGonagall o el director/maestro de Herbología.

Me acerqué a ellas hasta alcanzar a oír de lo que hablaban… chicos, Rose Weasley discutiendo este tipo de temas… vaya…

— Rose —le sonreí sin importarme que había interrumpido su charla—, Dominique —la saludé con un movimiento de cabeza y la misma sonrisa—. Necesitamos hablar Rose.

— Disculpa Rachaèl, estoy hablando con ella —se cruzó de brazos a la defensiva.

Nunca me había caído tan bien mi prima, es tan superficial, una Fleur Delacour en joven. Siempre quejándose de algo, criticando algo, hablando de cosas sin sentido, de aquellas que nunca pondrían un pie en la biblioteca si no es para estudiar, de las que les molesta el polvo o mancharse la ropa con tierra, quienes nunca jugarían Quiddicth y mucho menos volarían en una escoba porque le temen a las alturas. Esa era Dominique, quien tenía a todo Hogwarts embobado por su belleza y su reluciente cabello rojo vivo, largo hasta más debajo de la espalda con ondas desembocándose al final como una cascada, tan sedoso, ligero, abundante como esos que ves en cuentos de princesas o comerciales de champús para cabello, su rostro ovalado con pómulos rosados SIN NINGUNA PECA, ojos azules con pestañas gruesas y cuantiosas; la mejor sonrisa que cualquiera pudiera tener, blanca como perlas, de labios rojos y con forma; de esbelto cuerpo que cualquier chica de 17 años envidiaría y que por supuesto es digno para salir en una revista de trajes de baño, piel blanca y por supuesto alta. Esa era Dominique, una descendiente Vela como yo.

Y me costaba admitirlo pero aunque ella tuviera cabello rojo seguía siendo más hermosa que yo.

— Lo sé, ya podrás hablar con ella más tarde, la vez todo el tiempo en tu sala común, ahora me toca a mí —ella me frunció el ceño—. Además no creo que sea tan urgente hablar de hombres —me encogí de hombros. Dominique se despidió de Rose y se fue a su sala común.

— Odio tú superficialidad —me dijo totalmente irritada, está claro que no le gustó como traté a mi prima, pero es mi prima yo la trato como quiera, si ella no se defiende es su problema así como si yo no me defiendo de lo que sea que me llegase a hacer.

— ¿Ya sabes que tú primo Albus va a jugar el último partido de Quiddicth? —le dije, ella entrecerró la mirada.

— Sí. Es la segunda vez que Slytherin no inaugura partido con Gryffindor así que harán el cierre —me informó ella como a quien no le importa la cosa.

— Será el buscador —dije con cautela, examiné su expresión, al principio estaba tranquila pero después sus ojos se abrieron.

— No, es Malfoy quien va a jugar no Albus, Albus será cazador —le sonreí amargamente.

— Hace menos de 10 minutos que lo dijo y si me preguntas no es para darle el honor de jugar el último partido —era increíble que tan cabezota podía llegar a ser Malfoy.

— Ese bastardo me las va a pagar —la vi tensar la quijada, apretar lo puños así como su respiración se aceleró. Por su mente pasaba la idea _"Creí que Malfoy era amigo de Albus" "Malfoy ha superado su límite" "Nadie puede caer tan bajo, nadie". _ Daba pena sinceramente.

— Hablaré con Albus —dijo después de una pausa, pero entonces recordé lo otro.

Después me acordé que la principal razón no era hablar sobre el hecho de que Albus jugaría el último partido de Quiddicth sino para hablar sobre Malfoy y todo lo que había averiguado durante mis tres días, cosa que debo decir que no es mucho ¿Pero qué se puede esperar en tres días? Así que le dije todo. Ella no pareció asombrada como yo creí que lo estaría, después deduje estúpidamente que era obvio, que idiota había sido.

Me adelanté a Tranfrmaciones donde estaba McGonagall, ¿Quieres mi opinión? Creo que es la maestra más parcial de todo Hogwarts, Slughorn nos beneficia considerablemente por ser ex miembro y actual jefe de nuestra casa, el maestro de encantamientos aunque no lo admita tiene un cierto aprecio por sus alumnos, el director Longbottom menciona en sus clases ciertas cosas sobre Gryffindor pero sigue siendo parcial, Mcgonagall es capaz de quitarles a su casa 200 puntos si es necesario, Slughorn jamás lo haría ni aunque fuera MUY necesario.

Elegí un lugar a mi preferencia, en medio. La profesora me regaló una sonrisa la cual recibí muy agraciada, me gustaba que los profesores me sonrieran así, con cierta ternura, te hacía sentir una especie de cariño hacia ellos y eso es lo que tengo hacia McGonagall.

Unos minutos después el aula se fue llenando por Ravenclaws y Slytherins, vi a Albus entrar junto con Malfoy, entonces realicé que no se sentaría conmigo, así que le envié una sonrisa en forma de saludo que contestó con una mueca, él no sonríe mucho, cuando lo hacia evitaba enseñar sus dientes como si temiera que la gente se burlara de ellos, pero eso no quería decir que fuera un amargado, no lo era, tal vez sentía resentimiento, pero nada más, esa fue la actitud que adoptó según creció.

A mi lado se sentó un chico llamado William Nott, un chico callado inclusive más que Albus, que prefiera pasar sus horas en la biblioteca leyendo libros de cursos avanzados, y cualquiera diría que es una rata de biblioteca pero no, es un chico tan extraño y bizarro; lo evitan por su sutileza de contestar con tanta astucia, acidez y ponzoña, es escalofriante y terriblemente atractivo. Ojos azules, cabello castaño oscuro, piel blanca, buenas facciones pero nada comparadas a las de Malfoy, diría que tiene cierto aspecto conejil además de ser muy alto. Todo eso lo hace ser turbador.

Su padre fue un Mortífago.

No le hablé en toda la clase así como el me ignoró, no me encontró interesante como muchos lo habían hecho y de cierto modo eso me agradaba, no digo que ser el centro de atención me moleste sino las ridículas preguntas que todo mundo hace para conocer a alguien nuevo, eso me irrita porque tienes que estar contestando siempre lo mismo, repetir tu nombre, edad, año de nacimiento, tu anterior colegio, en pocas palabras te piden toda tu biografía más de 10 veces.

**OOO**

La semana se fue más rápido de lo esperado excepto por ciertos incidentes. Yo ya estaba considerando todos mis esfuerzos por averiguar algo sobre Malfoy inútiles, no había conseguido nada congruente y Kathie se negaba hablar si no le ofrecía nada cambio y para ser sincera no tenía nada ¿Qué mintiera sobre mis sentimientos sobre Albus? Lo consideraba bajo y cuando digo consideraba es que de verdad lo hacía porque cuando fueron pasando las cosas dejó de importarme un poco la ética que me permití usar a Albus, ¡A Albus como mi anzuelo! ¡El anzuelo que Malfoy debía morder! Todo comenzó como apretones de manos y terminó con besos frente a un rubio y el primero fue en Hogsmeade.

Como iba diciendo, estaba abandonado el asunto, no tenía nada y cada cosa que averiguaba Rose lo sabía, le peguntaba a ella pero siempre parecía estar de mal humor por lo que no me contestaba. La estaba irritando.

Comenzaron a pasar cosas extrañas. Cada vez que levantaba la mirada o volteaba siempre me topaba con los ojos de Malfoy. Él me miraba como a cualquier persona, pero tengo que admitir que su miraba me ponía nerviosa e intimidaba. Se cargaba con una frialdad e indiferencia que hacía a cualquiera sentirse inferior, yo me sentía a lado de él así, mas trataba de portarme como si no lo sintiera. Su mirada chocó con la mía, la sostuve por unos momentos para después girarme hacia mi izquierda, donde había una chica de sexto que no conocía. Fingí interesarme por la hora para tener una excusa para largarme.

Pero el colmo fue en la biblioteca.

Yo aprovechaba mis horas libres después de las seis de la tarde para ponerme al corriente con los TIMOS. Tenía mis libros ordenados según los que ya había estudiado y los que no, enseguida estaba un bonche de papeles arrugados o más bien los borradores para mi guía de Transformaciones, tinteros de diferentes colores y una pluma. Estaba en la sección O-P de trasformaciones la cual estaba vacía, no había ningún alumno merodeando por ahí y el silencio era relajante. Cualquiera podría sumergirse en sus pensamientos sin percatarse de que alguien estuviera frente a él. Sí eso sucedió.

Leía el capítulo, mientras hacía anotaciones, tachaba y volvía a corregir cuando alguien se posó delante de mí. No lo noté sinceramente hasta que escuché un chasqueo de lengua.

Levanté la vista y ahí estaba, parado con una postura tan correcta como los mismo Reyes de la Francia Muggle, sus ojos grises posados sobre los míos. Fruncí el ceño con fastidio.

El colocó sus pertenencias a mi derecha, asió la silla y se sentó. Mi rostro estaba fruncido con una expresión de no entender nada, el vestía una sonrisa placentera.

— La profesora McGonagall habló con el Director Longbottom y Slughorn y me han pedido que sea tu tutor —Lo primero que pensé que era mentira, así que sólo torcí una sonrisa amarga.

— Pues diles que no quiero —bajé la vista a mi libro.

— Es que no te están preguntando si quieres —dijo tajantemente.

— ¿Y por qué tú? Habiendo tantos otros decidieron escogerte a ti, está Rose por ejemplo —ese era el "enigma" Malfoy no tenía ningún negocio ahí conmigo, así que asumí que se lo inventó.

— Porque soy el mejor del curso y excelente en Transformaciones donde me han dicho que no sabes nada y esa Weasley no va en Slytherin —resopló cansinamente, quería evitarse las justificaciones.

— Pero es mucho más inteligente —gruñó.

— ¿Qué es mucho más inteligente? —Rió saritamente— ¿Eso es lo que dice para aumentar su autoestima? En sus sueños lo será. Por muy come-libros que sea jamás será una neurona más lista que yo.

— El director Long… —El gruñó nuevamente.

— Pagina 127 —me interrumpió toscamente, arrebató mi libro para ponerlo en esa lección.

Era la lección para cambiar el color de las cosas. Una de las cosas que no podía hacer y me enfurecía más que Malfoy lo hiciera con tanta facilidad casi como McGonagall lo hacía. Maldecía la materia, maldecía no poder hacer lo mismo, yo quería dejarle en claro que no era nada de lo que él se creía así que debía ser mejor que en el cualquier área.

Yo resoplaba a cada momento por su presencia, no podía creer que "tan buena" suerte tenía. Él, desde que comencé con mis gruñidos y quejidos comenzó a irritarse. Los dos estábamos ya de muy mal humor que comenzábamos a gritarnos de vez en cuando.

— ¡No, así no se hace! —me gritó sulfurado. Intentó quitarme la varita para que dejara de hacerlo. Pero yo no me iba a dejar.

— ¡Hey, quita tus manos de mi varita! —es muy grosero quitarle la varita a un mago porque es prácticamente tu soporte de vida.

— ¡Sí no hicieras estupideces! ¡Son tres toques de varita y con voz clara lo dices!

— ¡Eso es lo que hago! ¡No sirves de tutor! —si hacerlo desesperar me ayudaría que renunciara, lo haría.

— ¡No es mi culpa que sea tan tonta! —apartó mi mano de las instrucciones del libros.

Recuerdo muy bien sus manos, ¿Cómo iba a olvidar unas manos tan bonitas y finas como las de él? Tan pálidas que sus venas no eran azules si no moradas, suaves como la porcelana, frías como el gris metálico de sus ojos, de dedos largos, ahusados y finos como todo lo que lo caracteriza, una mano bastante sublime, elegante y varonil.

Retiró mi mano con delicadeza tocándome levemente con sus dedos, lo miré de reojo suspicazmente, el semblante era serio, crispado y fijo sobre mi libro, su ojos iban y venían conforme leía cada párrafo del texto, cuando terminó, tomó mis pergaminos lo leyó rápidamente y como iba leyendo fruncía el ceño, cuando terminó negó con la cabeza.

— Tira eso a la basura o quémalo, está todo mal —me lo pasó como si lo que tocara le diera asco.

Me estaba sacando de nervios ¿Cómo es que una persona como él puede ser tan inteligente? Él no necesitaba de ir a la biblioteca, eso me molestaba, Malfoy siempre fue perfecto en todo. Envidiaba esa perfección, ahora la aborrezco porque eso fue lo que me causo problemas. Busqué ser algo que nunca nadie podría tener: Perfección,

Está claro que todas las personas tienen un concepto diferente de belleza. En Grecia se consideraba "bello" tener un cuerpo voluptuoso, ser un poco regordete, la nariz tiene que ser recta y grande porque si no te consideraban de clase baja. En Japón la belleza era figurada como las Geishas, son una clase de mujeres Muggles que vendían su cuerpo o como preferían llamarlo: arte; de piel muy blanca, facciones finas y delicadas, muy delgadas; ser muy blanco era considerado bueno, Los magos de nuestro tiempo consideran describen la palabra belleza con una analogía: Veela.

Así como la belleza tiene muchos significados perfección las tiene, mi perfección es todo lo que he dicho anteriores veces: una mujer que impone respeto, tiene dignidad, no conformista, intelectual, no expresiva.

Pero Malfoy simplemente es perfecto que asquea y da envidia, una de las razones por la cual no lo soportaba.

Tomó una de sus notas y con un hechizo copio el texto a mi pergamino. Su letra era perfecta también.

— ¿Quieres leerlo y luego hacer el hechizo? —Respingó— Tal vez así se te quede algo.

— Cállate —le quité pergamino.

Maldito Malfoy. El pergamino era perfecto, todo explicado a la perfección y solo bastaron 3 renglones para dejarlo en claro.

Si no hubiera estado más concentrada en lo molesto que me resultaba su presencia tal vez hubiera podido hacer el hechizo desde el principio.

Terminé de leer, ni siquiera dije nada ni lo miré, sólo dije las palabras junto el movimiento de mano correcta y hechizo salió, no tan perfecto como Malfoy lo había hecho pero si mejor a mis patéticos intentos.

— ¡Bendita sea la gracia de Merlín! —Dijo el muy irónico.

— Como sea, terminemos con esto —respondí secamente.

— McGonagall quiere que sea una hora diaria como mínimo las tutorías, por lo que tenemos que estudiar mañana —comenzó a tomar sus cosas—. Te veo en las Tres Escobas a las 10am.

— Yo no voy a ir contigo a ningún lado, Malfoy, iré con Albus así que quítate esas ideas—me crucé de brazos. Comenzaba a sentirme estúpida, Malfoy lo había inventado todo. O eso creía.

— Entonces ve diciéndole a Potter de anticipado que no irás con él —arrastró las palabras cada vez más furioso.

— Esto te lo inventaste ¡McGonagall, Slughorn ni el director dijeron nada! ¡Eres despreciable! —comencé a tomar mis cosas metiéndolas en mi mochila sin cuidado alguno. Ya estaba harta.

— Tú vas a hacer lo que yo te diga y si tienes algún problema con ello puedes ir y decírselo al director no a mí —Le sostuve la mirada cosa que fue difícil.

— Yo… no… voy… a… ir… contigo —dije furiosa. Su mirada se ensombreció, tensó la quijada y apretó los puños.

— Como tú quieras Jolie —se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

**N/A:** _Hice algo. He estado trabajando muy duro con este fic, creo que es uno de mis favoritos así que de verdad le estoy poniendo mucho esfuerzo._

_Primeramente: En mi cuenta de Polyvore hice un template donde se vería como sería los personajes de la segunda generación así que los pondré en un link www . /entre_serpientes_leones/Collection?= 1117354 _

_Secundariamente: La ortografía, estoy releyendo esto, revisando en Word the Spelling y me descargué Google Chorme para que esto tenga mejores resultados._

_Espero que te haya gustado esto. Siganme en Twitter abbiek3_

_Creo que aquí empieza todo de una vez. El siguiente capitulo estará emocionante._


	10. La cita a Hogsmeade

**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje ****Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, ****así como símbolos y elementos relacionados, ****son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado.**

* * *

><p><strong>ENTRE SERPIENTES Y LEONES<strong>

~* La cita a Hogsmeade*~

**Sábado. **Recuerdo este día tan bien, cómo olvidarlo, fue cuando todo comenzó, cuando empecé mi juego en contra de Malfoy y sobre todo usé a Albus como señuelo.

Me levanté temprano, mi estómago era un nudo de nervios, jamás me había pasado este tipo de cosas, jamás me había puesto tan neurasténica. Si algo me caracterizaba era mi indiferencia, la forma aburrida con la que miraba al mundo con cierta socarronería.

Entonces me di cuenta que era mi primera cita, mi primera salida con un chico.

Si, sé que suena ridículo pero es cierto. Nunca me dejé tocar por un hombre, ni besar y mucho menos jugar a esos estúpidos juegos inmaduros de encerrarse en un armario de escobas o jugar con una botella de cerveza de mantequilla. La pregunta es ¿Por qué? A causa de que Victoire me lo advirtió, me dijo que por nada del mundo jugara a esos juegos debido a que eran infantiles y para adolescentes tontos. Lo último que quería ser era eso.

Ella siempre fue mi modelo a seguir.

Comencé a dar vueltas por mi habitación con el estómago engarrotado y cada vez el nombre de Albus aparecía en mi cabeza con más insistencia. El chico era apuesto, muy apuesto. Tenía esos ojos verde botella almendrados, grandes y con largas y numerosas pestañas que cualquier chica envidiaría; su piel era suave, sobre todo la de su rostro, no tiene ninguna estúpida peca sobre su rostro gracias a Merlín. Aun así, sus ojos era lo que más me encantaban.

Volví a sentir esa sensación en el estómago.

Me senté en el suelo, recargada sobre mi cama, me sentía como una chiflada de 12 años.

Mi primera cita… con Albus Potter.

Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro que no tardó en desaparecer al recordar el motivo por el cual lo había invitado.

Malfoy.

Sentí terribles ganas de vomitar, una opresión en el estómago que sólo me indicaba una cosa: culpabilidad.

Una parte de mí me decía que quedara aquí, que no fuera a Hogsmeade y dejara plantado a Albus, como quiera simplemente se disgustaría más no lo heriría. Si se llagara a enterar que había salido con él para molestar a Malfoy, su mejor amigo, jamás me lo perdonaría. La otra me decía que fuera, que eso era lo que quería; el chico era lo bastante atractivo que cabía en todas mis justificaciones de hombre perfecto, así que no habría porque desperdiciar la oportunidad, a fin de cuentas él también deseaba salir conmigo.

Me odié a mí misma.

Estaba entre la espada y la pared. No lo conocía en ese entonces, pero sabía que era un buen chico y que no se merecía lo que le iba hacer. Pensé en Rose y lo que me haría si se enterara que usaría a su primo como carnada.

Había elegido a la persona equivocaba y me arrepentí; ¿Por qué no usé a ese chico Zabini?

Tragué saliva fuertemente intentando deshacerse ese molesto nudo que se había formado en mi garganta, luego una lágrima resbaló por uno de mis ojos.

Esto estaba muy mal, demasiado mal.

— ¿Estás de melancólica Rachaèl? —la estúpida y chillona voz de Kathie taladró mis oídos sacándome de mis pensamiento.

— A ti qué te importa —le dije simplemente limpiándome esa ridícula lágrima.

— Somos amigas ¿Qué no? —sonrió taimadamente.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —pregunté a secas, ella no se acercaba así por nada.

— Nada. Sólo que deberías estar arreglándole para tu _cita _—recalcó la última palabra y eso me hizo sentirme aún más miserable. Tensé un poco la quijada.

— Falta mucho —me abracé las rodillas y recargué mi barbilla sobre ellas. Miré mis pies descalzos. Qué tonta lucía.

Gruñó levemente, después roló lo ojos. Se quitó las cobijas de encima, y se levantó de su cama para sentarse a mi lado, lo cual me sorprendió.

— A ver, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti? —me giré hacia ella totalmente desconcertada— ¡Y Bien! —insistió de nuevo. Sé que no quiere escucharme pero se siente obligada hacerlo. Lo cual es un gesto MUY amable proviniendo de ella.

— E-estoy ner… nerviosa… —digo por lo bajo, casi inaudible, lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos era su risa de hiena sobre mi oído inundando toda la habitación.

— No sé si debería decirlo o no… ¿Sabes qué? Mejor te lo digo, luces patética —frunzo el ceño. Kathie Higgs es despreciablemente honesta—. No hagas esa cara tú a mí. Es la verdad, luces patética ¿Cómo vas a estar nerviosa por una salida a Hogsmeade? —abro la boca para decirle algo pero me manda a callar— El chico no te gusta y lo sé perfectamente a menos que… —su rostro se vuelve más burlón que cuando le dije como me sentía— ¡No has salido con nadie!

Y su risa llena por toda la habitación que siento miedo que llegue a despertar a Virginia o Amanda.

— ¡Quieres callarte!

— ¡Esto es increíble!

— ¡Cállate! —intentó taparle la boca con las manos hasta con un almohadón.

— ¡Cómo es que no has salido con nadie! ¡Tienes 15, por Merlín! —y me siento a un más patética cuando los colores se me vienen al rostro. Pero rehuso las ideas de sentirme así, me convenzo que es bueno, porque significa que no soy fácil ni zorra como Kathie lo fue en sus tiempos.

— ¡Ya! —tomo la varita, ella apaga un poco su risa, me mira con diversión.

— De acuerdo… Entonces ¿Dices que no has salido con nadie? —Refunfuño— Bien, bien. No deberías sentirte así en mi opinión, es ridículo. Además es con ese chico Potter, no hay nada increíble en el salvo que es atractivo —se acarició levemente la barbilla y me examinó lentamente con la mirada.

No, jamás había tenido una cita. En Beauxbatons había tenido unos cuantos pretendientes que me invitaban a salir pero siempre decía que no recordando las palabras de Victoire, después de un tiempo los chicos se cansaron de insistir y dejaron de molestarme, me tomaron como la chica inaccesible. A mí no me importaba en lo absoluto, y sigo pensando que hice una buena decisión al no aceptar ninguna cita, eso me hizo independiente y no como otras chicas que se la pasaban llorando en la alcoba por un chico mientras que otras tres la consolaban y le daban consejos de cómo ponerlo celoso o que siguiera intentando.

Más estúpido: Confundían el amor con la atracción física. Qué idiotas, como unas chicas de 13 años podían decir eso, amor es cuando quieres a alguien tal cual es y estás segura de que él es el hombre con el cual compartirás el resto de tú vida, eso es amor y generalmente es mutuo.

Siento la cursilería. Pero es frustrante, soy madura en proporción a ese aspecto. Si iba a tener novio debía sentir algo de verdad por él.

— ¿Qué me ves? —le preguntó tajante, Kathie llevaba observándome varios minutos.

— Qué podía ser algo especial por ti… —sonrió.

— Qué —la miré confusa pero ya sabía que significado tenían esas palabras.

— No te hagas la estúpida, entonces ¿Sí o no? —lo pensé, no me gustaba eso de tener que arreglarte por un chico, por es obvio que lo haces porque quieres algo con él ¿Pero de verdad quería algo con Albus?

Sentí ese nudo en la garganta. Sí aceptaba es porque él sería el señuelo algo que no aprobaba pero si decía que no es porque solamente saldría como "acompañante" sin estar comprometida a nada… pero necesitaba a Albus… y ya le había tomado de la mano y coqueteado varias veces durante clases y en la sala común.

Estaba a punto de tirar un trozo de mi dignidad… jugar con un chico pagando conmigo a precio de cientos de chicas que no sabían de mi plan y que seguramente no estarían interesadas a menos que vieran resultados: venganza.

¿De verdad valía la pena? La pregunta pasó por mi cabeza, ¿Enserio lo valía? Malfoy no me había hecho nada más que molestarme en la biblioteca así que no debía de tener nada contra él.

Ya había empezado, no podía retractarme, sólo faltaba hablar con las chicas y ya estaba todo para que pudiera seguir.

— Hazlo —Kathie se levantó del piso rápidamente, segundos después regresaba con una caja llena de cosméticos de belleza y alguna de mi ropa.

Y es así como comenzó todo. Dejé que Kathie me arreglara y me vistiera de acuerdo a la ocasión. Ese día, Kathie dejó de ser una simple compañera de cuarto a la que detestaba, se convirtió en una amiga en la cual pude confiar alguno de mis secretos.

Mi primer error. Jamás debía haber confiado en esa chica. Debo añadir que cuando Kathie se acercó a mí ese día a ofrecerme su amistad lo hizo con los mismos fines por los cuales yo la acepté. Me consideró su enemigo por estar obteniendo toda la atención igualmente por la expresión que siempre me cargaba en el rostro, como si todo fuera aburrido y estuviera a la defensiva.

Ella y yo llegamos a ser muy unidas, cualquiera diría que éramos las mejores amigas sin embargo cuando me lié con Malfoy, me sumergí en mis planes ignoré todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, ignoré a Kathie y el hecho que ella comenzaba a sospechar de mí; el hecho que tenía algo con Albus y que de un día para el otro lo dejé; ignoré una, y otra y otra vez todas las reprensiones que Rose me hacía por abandonar el plan.

¿Cómo podía abandonarlo cuando ya me encontraba en la delantera? Bueno, precisamente porque _creía_ que lo estaba, masno era así.

Rose siempre me dijo que Malfoy es una persona demasiado inteligente y astuto como para no darse cuenta de nada. Era más que obvio que Malfoy sabía que yo no quería precisamente una relación seria con él, además que nos estábamos muy jóvenes y a los hombres no les gustan los compromisos.

— Listo —dijo Kathie una vez que hubo terminado. Me sonrió como si se tratara de un viejo amigo, después me llevo hacia el tocador donde puede ver mi reflejo.

Estaba increíblemente hermosa. Jamás me había gustado usar maquillaje, lo encontraba tan artificial y para estúpidas niñas que querían parecen mayores, pero en esta ocasión me gustó. Mis ojos lucían grandes y brillantes, mis pómulos rosados al igual que mis labios. Mi cabello se encontraba un poco ondulado y con movimiento. Kathie sabía muy bien de estas cosas.

— ¿Iras a Hogsmeade? —Kathie sonrió de lado y se mordió los labios.

— En un par de horas. Tengo asuntos pendientes —Malfoy…

OOO

Me sentía un poco cohibida, tenía ese pensamiento de _"Oh, es obvio que sabrá que me arreglé de más por él". _Lucía diferente, los chicos no dejaban de mirarme y algunas chicas que pasaron cerca de mí me adularon mi atuendo o mi peinado. Era extraño e incomodo.

Entonces, simplemente me quedé esperando cerca de una fuente viendo como los carruajes se iban con estudiantes de diferentes cursos. No había ningún rastro de Rose.

— ¿Llevas mucho tiempo? —sentí un cosquilleo en el estomago y como mi corazón daba un vuelco. Sentí que los colores se me iban al rostro pero logré controlarlo y contestar con toda naturalidad.

— No, sólo un poco —le sonreí y él me devolvió el gesto—. ¿Nos vamos?

— De acuerdo. Te vez ves bien —a Albus siempre le había gustado mi naturalidad, él no era del tipo de chicos que perseguían bellezas como Kathie o Amanda y eso me gustaba.

— Gracias… —me llevé las manos a los bolsillos, él me sonrió de lado, me gustaba cuando hacía eso porque en su mejilla se formaba un hoyuelo.

Abordamos el carruaje. No abrimos la boca por ningún momento, Albus nunca se había caracterizado por ser una persona empática y mucho menos habladora y yo simplemente me encontraba nerviosa y las palabras no podían fluir así. Fingí que los paisajes nevados eran interesantes, jugueteé con mis manos nerviosas y de vez en cuando echaban vistazos a Albus, pero él ni siquiera me miraba, hacía lo mismo que yo hace unos instantes.

Cuando estuvimos en Hogsmeade, nos dirigimos directamente a Las Tres Escobas por una cerveza de mantequilla. El lugar estaba un poco saturado pero aun así logramos encontrar una buena mesa cerca de una ventana. Madame Rosmerta nos atendió rápidamente y en unos minutos ya teníamos nuestra orden.

Y el silencio reinó nuevamente. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mirarse a los ojos, yo estaba entretenida jugando con mis guantes pensando en algo útil para sacar algún tema de conversación mientras él miraba a su bebida.

— Me gustan tus ojos —dije después de unos cinco minutos consecutivos de silencio. El me miró algo confuso—. Sí, tienes un bonito color además que son grandes —el soltó una ligera carcajada.

— Se supone que ahora debo hacerte un cumplido, ¿No es así? —yo asentí.

— Creo que no eres como las demás chicas —ese comentario se quedó muy grabado en mi vida. El sólo llevaba una semana de conocerme y había logrado intuir algo de mí.

El tiempo fue pasando, me fue conociendo y conoció una Rachaèl que no era, una Rachaèl que yo creé y al final me dijo_: "Tenía razón, tú no eres como las demás chicas, nadie podría ser tan hipócrita y farsante, nadie podría hacer lo que tú hiciste. Eres sorprendente". _Esas palabras dolieron y aún más proviniendo de él.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Fruncí el ceño y miré rápidamente a todas las estudiantes que había en Hogwarts intentando averiguar a qué se refería.

— A qué no eres como ellas —volví a mirarlas, supe a que se refería, no era como ese tipo de chicas superficiales, tampoco que se hacían las tontas para llamar la atención o contaban las calorías de un empaque de goma de mascar.

— ¿Qué hay de Rose? —él carraspeó un poco.

— Rose es diferente, abarca otra categoría —La chica podría ser aburrida si no sabías como tratarla, había días en los que su humor era de los peores, mandona seguidora de las reglas, siempre tan realista por no mencionar esa manía de querer controlar todo. Ella siempre fue empática con él, esa es la razón por la cual Albus la prefiere sobre todos sus primos.

— Dime algo sobre ti —le dije. Quería conocerlo en ese entonces, sacar algo más de plática porque él no lo haría, volvería a quedarse callado. No me tenía tanta confianza.

— ¿Sobre qué? ¿Mis gustos y esas cosas? —Asentí, él carraspeó. Tampoco le gustaba mucho hablar sobre él o tal vez se sentía cohibido haciéndolo.

Puse atención a cada palabra que dijo él, me quedé en silencio sólo escuchándolo hablar y de vez en cuando asentía o contestaba alguna de sus preguntas. No me había equivocado cuando dije que era interesante, más que nada su vida. Ser hijo del grandioso y famoso Harry Potter, el elegido, por naturaleza la gente esperaba grande cosas de él y de sus hermanos, pero ser el hijo de en medio le quitaba mucho crédito. Él sólo quería un poco de atención de sus padres y algo de la gente. En Slytherin no le tomaban atención, eso lo había dicho Kathie; en otras casas solamente lo reconocían por ser hermano de James o Lily pero nunca por sus meritos.

Después me contó su historia. Su familia y toda la gente esperaba que él quedara en Gryffindor, él también lo esperaba, creía que esa casa era la mejor de todas y la simple idea de quedar Slytherin o en otra lo asustaba. Después estaba James que se la pasó molestándolo todo el verano con el _"¿Qué pasaría… Imagínate… Y sí… Qué tal si quedas en Slytherin?". _ Cuando llamaron su nombre y pasó al taburete a ser seleccionado, el sombrero seleccionador le dio a escoger igual que a su padre entre Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Me dijo que antes de abordar el tren a Hogwarts tuvo unas palabras con su padre, en ese momento sintió una gran admiración por el ex-director _Severus Snape, _ entonces pensó que no todos los Slytherins eran malos, era sólo un tonto prejuicio que la gente había sacado, uno de ellos sacrificó su vida por el bien del mundo mágico y él quería ser algo como él.

Merlín fue Slytherin, todo mundo venera a Merlín.

Al final llegó a la conclusión que también podía ser valiente y leal en Slytherin, y si la astucia y el poder era algo que predominaban en él les sacaría provecho.

— ¿Por qué fuiste a Slytherin? —me preguntó. En ese momento no tenía claro el por qué, sabía que me había formado una barrera donde intentaba ser una chica fuerte, a la que nadie pudiera sobre pasar, sin embargo no conocía mi otro yo, una chica insegura, temerosa porque la gente la pisoteé y muchas otras cosas más.

— No tengo la menor idea. El sombrero sólo me dijo que veía una máscara y que debería ir en Slytherin —hice una mueca.

— Te toca —fruncí el ceño—. Yo ya te he dicho, ahora sigues tú —recuerdo haberlo maldecido en mi mente, me irritaba tener que hablar de mí, aún así tenía que hacerlo—. Quiero datos personales —y ya sabía a qué se refería.

— Eso no es justo, tu no me dijiste ninguno —el sólo sonrió.

— No preguntaste —alzo las cejas de una forma tan atractiva, no pude resistirme así que sólo refunfuñe ligeramente. ¿Qué más da si sabía?

Comencé contando mi historia. Le dije que de pequeña solía ser una niña bastante reservada, insegura, temerosa de la vida. No quería crecer, me aterraba la idea de que algún día tenía que irme a Beauxbatons y dejar a mis padres por lo menos casi todo un año. Antes de que entrara a la escuela todos los fines de semana convivía con la familia de mi tía Fleur Delacour, siempre hacíamos las comidas juntos y nos quedábamos y ellas se quedaba a dormir en mi casa. Siempre me agrado la compañía de Victoire, Dominique era demasiado superficial para mi gusto así que la evitaba. Crecimos y entré a la escuela y como no podía seguir teniendo los consejos de Victoire me regaló sus libros. Entré a la adolescencia y me habló de los chicos y las cosas que no debía hacer. Me dijo que era muy pequeña para iniciar una relación por lo que me aconsejó disfrutar de mi vida, ignorar a los chicos hasta que decidiera que tenía la bastante madurez como para comprometerme en un noviazgo.

Ella se enamoró de ese chico de cabello azul a los 8 años y a las 14 comenzó a salir con él, esa era la razón por la cual me lo decía, no pudo disfrutar de su infancia y parte de su adolescencia por estar fijada en un chico que la miraba como su hermana menor.

— Entonces jamás has tenido un novio —me miró a los ojos esperando una confirmación, tomé un poco de aire.

— Así es —asentí ligeramente y comencé a juguetear con mis manos.

— ¿Ni una cita?

— He tenido mis pretendientes pero nunca he aceptado salir —Albus me sonrió se una forma tan presuntuosa, en eso la puerta del establecimiento se abrió por décima vez y consigo dejó entrar a una castaña como acompañante de Malfoy.

— ¿Debo considerarme afortunado? —fijé rápidamente la mirada en Albus, afortunadamente la puerta le daba la espalda por lo que no había advertido la presencia de Malfoy. Le sonreí.

— Deja de sonreír de ese modo —le dije siguiéndole el juego, eso sólo hizo que sonriera más soltando una carcajada.

— ¿Te pongo nerviosa? —se acercó un poco más a mí, sentí la mirada de Malfoy sobre nosotros.

— Te golpearé si sigues haciendo eso —intenté sonar un poco lacónica sin perder el deje de sarcasmo.

— ¿Y te ha gustado alguien? —Mi corazón dio un vuelco y mi estomago comenzó a cosquillear. Me puse seria de repente. Su presencia me hacía sentir nerviosa, me hacía sentir mariposas en el estomago y las continuas taquicardias.

— No lo sé… —tragué saliva— ¿Qué-que hay de ti? —balbuceé un poco, yo no balbuceaba.

— Nadie como para tomar enserio —sentí como se acercó más a mí, su rostro estaba a unos 30cm del mío.

Sentía mi corazón latir con tanta fuerza. Su miraba estaba en mis ojos y yo podía ver con más claridad ese iris esmeralda en donde podrías perderte, son hipnotizadores. Instantáneamente, bajaron a mis labios fugazmente, supe que quería besarme. Yo jamás había besado a un chico, me había reservado por la misma razón que Victoire me lo había advertido, sin embargo yo sabía que era ya era algo grande como para saber qué es lo que hacía, iba a cumplir 16 en un par de meses. Yo quería besarlo.

No sé como ocurrió pero yo me encontraba con los ojos entrecerrados mirando a sus labios asimismo el se encontraba. Nuestros rostros estaban más que cerca de lo que sería una distancia prudente. Sentí su tacto frío sobre mi mandíbula y como me halaba hacia él. Mi estomago era toda una revolución, mi corazón era una bomba y mi rostro estaba sonrojado.

Cometí el error de alzar la vista para descubrir a Malfoy observándonos, abrí ligeramente los labios sorprendida y en ese momento el me besó.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por mis emociones, sentir el contacto del roce de nuestros labios, el cómo acariciaba mi mejilla con su mano derecha y con la otra mi muñeca. La sensación era magnifica, maravillosa, indescriptible.

Nos separamos, el se hizo poco a poco hacia atrás y yo me quedé donde mismo con los ojos cerrados, reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido. Albus Potter me había besado por primera vez.

— Eres el primer chico que me besa —dije en susurró lo suficientemente alto como para que él me escuchara. Yo seguía en mi ensimismamiento.

El no contestó, sólo me volvió a besar. Me sentía torpe por no saber cómo corresponderle ni cómo evitar que mis mejillas no se sonrojaran cada segundo.

Ese día me dije estar enamorada irrevocablemente de Albus Potter. Creí estarlo pero sólo me dejé llevar por la situación porque él fue mi primera cita, mi primer beso y mi primer novio. Me gusta su apariencia, su personalidad pero no sé si definirlo como amor, porque a final de cuentas de todas las personas que traicioné, mentí y lastimé el fue una de las que más me dolió su rechazo.

Si las palabras de Rose Weasley habían sido venenosas, las de Albus fueron mucho peores.

Desvié mi vista de Albus para enfocarme en Malfoy. Tenía como pareja a una castaña, la misma chica que había dejado hace unos días, la misma chica a la cual había hecho llorar, la misma Ravenclaw. La miré con atención, lucía bastante triste y con la miraba baja, Malfoy parecía aburrirse volteando a su alrededor en busca de alguna distracción o una nueva cita.

Lo curioso era ¿Por qué actuaba así aquella castaña?

— ¿Quién es ella? —Albus siguió mi mirada hacia la dirección de la Ravenclaw, frunció ligeramente el ceño.

— Al parecer la cita de Scorpius —respondió con indiferencia.

— Sí, pero ¿Cuál es su nombre? —mi voz sonó irritada. No me gustaba nada que la chica siguiera con él, no había nada de especial en él salvo su atractivo pero interiormente _era_ bastante desagradable.

— No tengo idea, no la había visto —se encogió de hombros, era claro que no quería hablar de la vida privada y mucho menos amorosa de Malfoy, aún así seguí insistiendo.

— La vi llorando el otro día, creo que fue el Lunes. Malfoy la cortó durante el desayuno —carraspeé—. Es un imbécil, no debería hacer llorar a una chica.

— Malfoy es así, no le gustan los compromisos pero a veces las chicas se lo toman demasiado serio —ese comentario me molestó bastante, él estaba de su parte, lo defendía y eso era algo que no aceptaba.

— Pues no debería de estar saliendo con tantas chicas si va a jugar con ellas —le envié una mirada furibunda—. Rose me dijo que tiene un _pequeño_ desliz por salir con cada chica que le parezca _"buena"_

— Rose exagera muchas cosas… —ya estaba fastidiado, lo sabía por su tono de voz. Yo no era consciente de ello, seguí hablando pero él nunca me calló.

— Me molesta eso —hice una ademán de señalar a Malfoy— que a los hombres les guste jugar con las mujeres como si fueran alguna diversión o juguete —de pronto la chica se levantó de su asiento, dijo algo a Malfoy que no alcancé a escuchar y abandonó el establecimiento.

A mi parecer lloraba.

Tenía que saber su nombre.

**N/A**: _Después de varios meses sin actualizar por fin lo he hecho! La razón es por que había estado tan ocupada porque entre a la escuela, los exámenes después vacaciones Navideñas y nuevamente otra vez escuela así que no había tenido tiempo para escribir, otra razón es por se me han venido tantas ideas a la cabeza que la escribo y me invento otra historia y así me pasa, con este fic créanme que tengo la cabeza LLENA de ideas pero no se como desenlazarlas, y hace tres días se me ocurrió esto y lo escribí. _

_Ya tengo Beta! Ya era hora! Este capitulo ha sido corregido con la ayuda de Emmie Gin, es una chica muy linda en lo personal, de verdad estoy agradecida con ella. _

_Reflexión. Mi querida Rachaèl se besó con Albus Potter! Si me dejan hablar de los sentimientos de ella les diría que no está enamorada de Albus, es más atracción física aunque ella pensó haberlo estado pero la verdad es que no. Cuando al final dice que está irrevocablemente enamorada de Albus es sólo algo que ella creé. _

_Presten atención a la chica con la que Malfoy ha salido, ella es importante para la historia, tengo muchos planes para ella._

_Esta cita a Hogsmeade importante en la historia, si se dan cuenta Albus no quiere hablar sobre Malfoy pero Rachaèl sigue insistiendo. Si leen nuevamente la carta que Rose le hizo a Jolie se daran cuenta el porqué es importante._

_Muchas gracias por los favoritos!_

_ Podrían dejar por favor un Review, así podría hacerme la idea de que es lo que piensan, si de verdad vale la pena seguir escribiendo esto. Gracias. _


	11. Sara Annelise Miles

**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje ****Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, ****así como símbolos y elementos relacionados, ****son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado.**

* * *

><p><strong>ENTRE SERPIENTES Y LEONES<strong>

~* Sara Annelise Miles*~

En el momento que lo planeé supe que estaba mal, que no era moral y no dejaba nada para la ética, ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Estaba realmente enamorada de él y él ni siquiera se había percatado de mi existencia. Se enteró por principios de sexto.

Todo Ravenclaw me detesta que es la casa a la cual pertenezco, en Hufflepuffs son muy pocos y por lo general son los que tienes amigos en mi casa, los Gryffindors no saben de mi existencia al igual que los de Slytherin.

Ellos piensan que soy la persona más hipócrita que alguna vez conocieron, que no soy de confianza, evitan hablarme y yo tengo que caminar todo el tiempo sola fingiendo que no me afecta su rechazo ni sus habladurías.

No tengo amigos, alguna vez los tuve pero me traicionaron, me abandonaron, no creyeron en mí ni me dieron una segunda oportunidad, se sentaron como jueces y me juzgaron al verdugo sin siquiera escuchar mi explicación del porqué lo hice, me dejaron hundirme en mi hoyo.

Eso sí, siempre acepté lo que hice, nunca lo negué, no había motivo, yo lo único que quería era obtener un poco de su atención pero él ni un vistazo me dio, y yo he estado enamorada de él desde primer año, cuando lo vi en la plataforma y en el gran comedor.

Recuerdo ese día perfectamente. Yo estaba cargando mi baúl al mismo tiempo que buscaba un compartimiento vacío pero no encontraba. Los nervios me comían en ese instante y mi estomago estaba hecho un nudo. Jalé y jalé mi baúl pero todos parecían ignorarme hasta que encontré un lugar. Me acerqué a abrir pero me detuve al ver que no estaba vacío, había dos niños, una pelirroja y un castaño. Mi corazón dio un vuelvo y los colores se me vinieron al rostro que no me atreví a tocar, me eché hacia atrás y fui en busca de otro compartimiento.

En el Gran Comedor cuando esperábamos ser seleccionados lo vi, se encontraba con la misma niña pelirroja del vagón, ellos aguardaban al igual que yo ser llamados, deseé que dondequiera que me colocaran que lo seleccionaran allí también. De pronto llamaron mi nombre, me dirigí a la tarima nerviosa y le dediqué una mirada la cual no percibió, me senté en la silla y en 10 segundos me mandaron a Ravenclaw. Corrí a sentarme en mi futura mesa recibiendo un bonche de aplausos y felicitaciones a las cuales casi no hice caso, volví mí vista hacia él, esperando a que lo llamaran y así saber su nombre.

En el momento que mencionaron su nombre no podía creerlo, se trataba del hijo de Harry Potter. Me mordí el labio y crucé mis dedos pidiéndole a Merlín ese favor, sin embargo no me encontraba de suerte, no fue seleccionado para Ravenclaw y mucho menos Gryffindor como la mayoría esperábamos, si no para la peor de las casas: Slytherin. Entonces entendí que sería inalcanzable.

Ese mismo año me enteré que él quería ser el buscador de su casa así como su gran admiración por el Quidditch, me dije que tenía que intentarlo que tal vez sería una gran oportunidad para encajar en algo, y si llegaba a estar en el equipo y como buscadora era más probable que tuviéramos alguna charla o que él se fijara en mí.

Practiqué todas las vacaciones de Navidad, Pascuas y de Verano, todo el día, únicamente dejaba de jugar a la hora de la comida y en las noches. Convencer a mi padre fue lo más difícil, se negaba a que jugara por lo que le pasó a mi madre, ella murió en un partido durante los Mundiales de Quidditch en el 2010 contra Bulgaria. Cayó de su escoba a una altura de 40 metros cuando una Bludger la golpeó justo en la cabeza, perdió el control y fue muy tarde cuando pudieron reaccionar.

Le dije a mi padre que admiraba a mi madre, que quería ser como ella y no habría cosa que le causara más orgullo que ver a su propia hija jugando al deporte que ella amaba. Él aceptó y me ayudó a entrenar.

El día que me presenté a las pruebas di lo mejor que tuve, recordé a mi madre y la razón por la que lo hacía, tres días después ya me estaban presentando como su nueva buscadora.

Siempre he sido una muy reservada y callada, nadie se percataba de mi existencia y mucho menos sabía mi nombre, ahora que ya lo saben me evitan, hablan mal a mis espaldas y me enjuician como si lo que hice fuera más grave que matar a alguien.

Yo lo único que hice fue salir con un chico por querer obtener la atención de otro, pero las cosas no salieron como deseaba, el chico que yo quería ni se dio cuenta y todo mundo pensó que se trataba de Scorpius Malfoy, que yo estaba enamorada de él.

Principalmente acepté salir con Michael Davies, un chico de mi curso al cual le atraigo, sin embargo yo no quería tener nada con él más que amistad, no era alguien a quien podría ver como novio ni mucho menos compartir intimidades, era como un hermano.

Entonces esta idea me vino a la mente, Michael no sabía de mi atracción hacia Albus Potter porque jamás me atreví a confesárselo, así que intentaría ser un poco más abierta y si lo veía le coquetearía. Lo hice, cuando jugábamos partidos de Quidditch intentaba pegar mi cuerpo al suyo cuando ambos veíamos la Snitch pero siempre me topaba con Scorpius.

Aquí vino lo peor, Michael se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía sólo que con la persona equivocada y se encargó de esparcirlo por todo Ravenclaw, manchando y hablando denigras sobre mi persona, en el momento que quise explicarme con él, sólo con él, usó mis palabras a su beneficio, de ahí se enteró Scorpius.

Scorpius me vio sola así que me invitó a salir, no sé si él de verdad creía que todo lo que hice fue por él, lo desconocía realmente, ya que si algo supe desde el principio es que Scorpius es una persona muy inteligente, astuta y de mente impenetrable como para ser predecible. Acepté su invitación porque lo vi como otra oportunidad, quién mejor que el mejor amigo de Albus, quién mejor que él. Nuevamente volvieron a hablar de mí, inventaron más rumores, algunos de ellos falsos, otros alterados y mi reputación cayó más abajo del suelo.

Albus siguió sin saber de mi existencia.

Las chicas me veían y me señalaban como una escoria, mis dos únicas amigas se alejaron de mí por lo que hice y porque no confié en ellas cuando me preguntaban qué chico me gustaba. En unas cuantas semanas todo Ravenclaw ya me despreciaba.

Scorpius fue la única persona que no me juzgó por mis malas acciones, se mantuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo como si de un amigo se tratara, y a pesar de mi introversión logró sacarme sonrisas y hacer cosas de las que antes hubiera dicho que no por pena. Scorpius fue un verdadero amigo.

Durante las vacaciones de verano nos enviamos lechuzas, ahí fue donde pasamos a otro nivel de nuestra amistad, comencé a fiarme más en él así como él en mí, tuve la confianza de decirle lo que me atormentaba, la verdadera razón por la cual había salido con Michael y por la cual había aceptado salir con él. Yo esperaba que se enojara, que no me volviera hablar y mucho menos a escribir, así como todas las personas que algún día creí, pero me sorprendí al ver su respuesta, él ya lo sabía, que por esa razón me había invitado. Mi corazón latió frenéticamente y no me sentí capaz de responderle en una semana.

Scorpius Malfoy me aprobaba para su mejor amigo, Albus Potter.

Después de eso me envió una carta con todos sus gustos, eso se me pilló por sorpresa, cuando la terminé de leer entendí lo que pretendía, yo había estado sembrando mi confianza relatándole mis sentimientos, no obstante el se había mantenido callado, con esa carta me demostró cuanto le importaba.

Me sentí tan feliz ese día, había una persona que le importaba, tenía un amigo de verdad.

La carta que me envió la guardé en un alhajero y lo hechicé para que únicamente yo pudiera abrirlo, el había depositado su confianza en mí, sé perfectamente que no quiere que esas confesiones sean esparcidas ni que yo hable de ellas, por eso lo hice, aparte porque él no reveló ninguno de mis sentimientos hacia Albus.

Cuando regresamos de vacaciones ya no sabía con quién juntarme, me miraban con repulsión, ceños fruncidos o con desaprobación. No era justo lo que me hacían, no era justo que me trataran de ese modo, me había equivocado, soy un ser humano, no soy perfecta, tengo derecho a equivocarme.

Pasó una semana, no era secreto el hecho de que me viera con Scorpius y la gente comenzó de nuevo hasta tal punto que no podía soportarlo. Yo no soy una persona de carácter fuerte, me derrumbo ante cualquier cosa y eso me provoca tomar estúpidas decisiones.

Me encerré todo el día en los baños y nadie notó mi ausencia más que Scorpius, pero nunca fue a buscarme, él sabía que quería estar sola. En el momento que salí, tomé la decisión más dura que en ese momento podía pensar, alejarme de mi único amigo, estar con él me traía muchos problemas, estaba hasta la cúspide de mi vida, de la gente, de la escuela y de todo.

Pensé que era estúpido lo que hacía, estar enamorada de un chico del cual no sabe de mi existencia, un chico por quien di todo y sigue sin saber mi nombre ni porque soy la buscadora ni amiga de su mejor amigo.

Lo evité. Cuando lo veía me daba la vuelta, en clase procuraba no mirarlo ni a Albus, en los partidos de Quidditch me mantenía lo más alejada y cuando eran las salidas a Hogsmeade me desaparecía porque yo siempre fui su primera opción. Fue cuando apareció Kathie Higgs.

Higgs fue mi remplazo, la prefecta de Slytherin, hacían buena pareja, ambos prefectos pero ella no me gustaba para él, la chica es demasiado mandona, superficial y tiene una voz de lo más chillona, aunque cabía resaltar su atractivo, una morena con bonitas facciones y cuerpo, toda una envidia.

Yo nunca me consideré guapa, me sentía inferior cuando pasaba a lado de Dominique Weasley o algunas de séptimo, nadie me hizo un cumplido, bueno Michael me los decía a cada rato, pero yo no quiero pensar en él.

De Septiembre a Diciembre no volví a recibir ninguna de sus cartas y como yo lo ignoré él me ignoró. Pensé que huir era la mejor respuesta, que las cosas mejorarían pero no fue así, mi moral estaba cada vez por los suelos, sentía nostalgia cuando lo veía pasar y que no me sonriera o hablara, me sentía terrible cuando veía a Albus.

Ahora lo difícil era volverse a ganar su confianza, escribirle una carta no era la mejor opción, no sabía qué hacer. Yo tenía que disculparme.

Pasamos a Enero, yo ya tenía mi disculpa ensayada por así decirlo y un regalo de Navidad para él, sus dulces favoritos y el libro que siempre quiso, un Muggle el cual sus padres jamás aceptarían. Lo primero que hice al llegar fue buscarlo, pero ya era un poco tarde porque tomé el tren y él había tomado la red flu por lo que tuve que esperar al día siguiente. Fue una eternidad.

Su respuesta no fue de lo más agradable.

— Scorpius, ¿Podemos hablar? —le dije saliendo del desayuno, él me respondió con una gélida mirada. Odiaba aquellas miradas y más en él—. ¿Scorpius?... —el soltó una bocanada de aire cansíamente.

— Adelante —se cruzo de brazos y me miró con atención.

— Lo siento… debí haberte dado un explicación y no ignorarte de aquel modo como lo hice —él siempre escuchaba y después juzgaba, apreciaba eso de él—, la razón es porque pensé que alejándome de ti los problemas se irían pero me equivoqué.

— ¿Yo soy quién te trajo los problemas, Sara? —Arqueó una ceja y me respondió con acidez.

— ¡No! No, yo fui. Es sólo que las personas comenzaron hablar aún peor de mí, no sabía qué hacer, no puedo sopórtalo ¿Sabes? —una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla, la quité.

— Ya es hora de que aprendas a no hacer caso a lo que digan de ti —dijo secamente. Siempre lo repetía pero yo nunca podía hacerle caso, era demasiada la presión.

— Lo sé… —bajé la mirada al piso sintiendo más lagrimas las cuales ya no podía retener.

— ¿Y por qué no lo haces? —su voz fue más apacible y suave.

— No lo sé… de verdad quiero… pero no puedo —el rechistó los dientes molesto.

— No digas no puedo, hazlo —se acercó a mí y me tomó por los hombros—. Me aburres.

— ¿Qué? —subí la mirada y me topé con ese iris metálico.

— Ya te dije, me aburrí —me soltó y sentí como desfallecía.

— ¡No puedes hacerme esto! Llevamos saliendo….

— Por eso mismo —quería que cambiara mi actitud.

— ¡Sólo porque no quise no significa que sea aburrida! —no entendía lo que sucedía, él quería que cambiara mi actitud y me decía todo esto, no lo entendía. De un momento parecía reconfortante y del otro me decía que me alejara cuando lo que quería era tenerlo de nuevo.

— De hecho sí —fruncí el ceño, estuve tentada a darle una bofetada y jamás volverle hablar. Me retuve.

— ¡Eres tan… tan, eres tan cínico! —me mordí el labio y apreté mis puños.

— Eso ya lo sé —de pronto llegó una chica a quién no conocía y jamás había visto en toda mi vida, pero él si parecía conocerla por su sonrisa.

— Vaya Malfoy, qué increíble —soltó la chica con desdén. Francesa según pude oír su acento.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a decirme que sí? —no puede más y me fui corriendo de ahí a esconderme del mundo y de él.

Me llevé conmigo el regalo que planeaba darle y lo guardé en mi habitación, me resguardé ahí el día entero sin importarme de faltar a mi primer día de clases del año.

El siguiente día Malfoy se acercó a mí y me explicó lo sucedido. Él sólo quería hacerme enfadar, que le propinara un buen golpe todo con fin de que aprendiera a defenderme. Fue una buena estrategia que hubiera funcionado a no ser por la francesa, Rachaèl Jolie, la chica nueva según me dijo Scorpius.

Me dijo que le era atractiva y planeaba tener alguna cita con ella pero nada serio, que la chica era más que nada un reflejo de Rose Weasley, unas pesadas. Yo no tenía nada en contra de la pelirroja, la encontraba de lo más agradable pero a Scorpius le caía de la patada.

Rose Weasley siempre tuvo una mala opinión acerca de su persona, se encargaba de difundir su desagrado hacia él y cada vez que se veían discutían así que mejor se evitaban. Yo nunca creí que Scorpius fuera una mala persona, es sólo alguien a quien han juzgado duramente por sus acciones y por su descendencia. Si no lo conocías como Albus y yo no podrías entenderlo.

Yo sé muchas cosas acerca de Scorpius que la mayoría no sabe, se lo que le gusta y lo que no, sus mayores preocupaciones, miedos, anhelos y el porqué hace las cosas. Tengo muy en mente su afán de querer salir con tantas chicas le plazca, puesto que le gusta la atención, sin embargo nunca obligó a una chica hacer lo que él quería, ellas acudían hacia él porque querían, él no las buscaba. Ellas sabían perfectamente que con él no lograrían una relación seria. No todo fue su culpa.

Volví a juntarme con Scorpius y la gente volvió a hablar de mí, cada vez que me veían a lado de él me mandaban miradas que destilaban veneno y rencor profundo ¡Ah, vaya hipócrita! Decían, yo bajaba la mirada, entonces tomó mi mano y la apretó con fuerza. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y me sentí segura. Él podría crear este tipo de cosas en mí, me hacía ser alguien fuerte, implacable, pero cuando no estaba yo no era más que una niñita asustada.

Con el paso del tiempo fui aprendiendo cosas, una de ellas, la más importante que él me enseñó fue: _Nunca hagas oídos ajenos a quienes no lo merecen_. Me lo repitió cada día y así me convertí en alguien con un autoestima más alto, segura de sí y a defenderse de los demás.

Porque no sólo la varita es un arma letal, las palabras también lo son y calan hasta el alma.

Pero esto pasó mucho tiempo, tal vez a finales de sexto, no podrían decir una fecha exacta.

La primera salida a Hogsmeade de Enero, tenía pensado faltar o simplemente ir sola a comprar libros o plumas nuevas y me sorprendió mucho cuando Malfoy se acercó a mí en el desayuno para invitarme. Traía consigo una sonrisa de lado de lo más chistosa que me hizo reír asimismo en la forma en la que me lo preguntó, como si fuera yo su novia.

Por supuesto que acepté, mi ánimo había incrementado. Ya era muy sabido con quién iría Albus y eso me revolvía el estómago. Aquella chica francesa no terminaba por agradarme, era como si todo le fuera aburrido o indiferente y cuando hablaba lo hacía con cierta mofa y aires de superioridad. Me hacía pensar que lo suyo con Albus no era más que chiste.

Y vaya que no me equivoqué.

El tomó mi mano con delicadeza y me ayudó a levantarme de mi asiento, después me ofreció su brazo para escoltarme hacia las carrosas que conducían a Hogsmeade.

Scorpius es demasiado divertido. Parece una persona seria, arrogante y fría pero no es del todo así. Una vez que lo conoces te encontrarás con alguien caballeroso, amable, inteligente, gracioso y que se preocupa por sus seres queridos.

En todo el camino hacia el pueblo me hizo reír que el estomago me dolió. Cuando bajamos de la carreta nos dirigimos a Las Tres Escobas a por una cerveza de mantequilla, pero nunca creí que me encontraría con la francesa y Albus.

Mi estomago se revolvió y de pronto se me quitó el apetito. Malfoy se dio cuenta de mi inesperado cambio de humor, siguió mi mirada y frunció el ceño. Entonces tomó mi mano arriba de la mesa y comenzó acariciarla proporcionándome afecto.

— Que te importe nada. Tú eres mejor que ella y sí Albus no lo ve es que es irremediablemente idiota y ciego —yo suspiré abatida.

— Ni siquiera sabe ni nombre… —digo en un susurro que él solo puede escuchar— me metí a Quidditch por él, entrené cada verano por él, ¿Y de qué sirvió? Jamás me ha hablado.

— Claro que valió la pena. Aunque deteste admitirlo porque va en contra de mis principios, eres la mejor buscadora que he visto. Si estuvieras en Slytherin, ya hubiera mandado a Albus a la mierda —yo sonrío porque sé que me lo está diciendo con sinceridad, él no miente, jamás lo ha hecho.

— Gracias… significa mucho para mí —le sonrió agradecida.

— Tal vez ya es tiempo de que busque a alguien más… No puedes seguir sufriendo por alguien —Vuelvo a bajar la mirada conteniendo la lágrimas

— No puedo… —mi voz se ha cortado, no puedo dejarlo, la simple idea me es horrible. He estado enamorada de él desde los once años, es como arrancar una parte de mí, como cuando un niño deja los juguetes.

— Tienes qué —Y las lágrimas comienza a salir y el suelta un gruñido— ¡No llores! —Carraspea y echa la cabeza hacia atrás con cierta desesperación— ¡Sabes que detesto ver a la mujeres llorar! —Y eso se me hace la parte más dulce de él.

Levantó la mirada para encontrarle. Sus ojos demuestran una calidades que yo sólo he visto, alarga una mano y me limpia las lágrimas, consecutivamente su mano se queda en mi mejilla. Sus dedos son fríos y suaves y su contacto me proporciona seguridad.

— Tienes que dejar de escuchar a la gente, que te importe una mierda lo que piensen, si no lo haces te enseñaré por las malas ¿Entendido? —apretó mi muñeca, lo miré a los ojos cuando de pronto mi mirada se desvía hacia enfrente… sentí una puñalada al corazón… las lágrimas vinieron imparables. Ellos se besaban.

Malfoy siguió mi mirada y frunció el ceño aún más. Bajé la vistanuevamente entre mis llantos y él desvió la suya para no verme llorar y fingió aparentar indiferencia. Minutos después me sentí sofocada, como si algo me impidiera respirar, entonces me levanté de mi asiento. Él me miró desconcertado y yo le dije que no podía seguir aquí.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? —yo le dije que no, no tenía ganas para oír reprimendas.

Tomé mis cosas y salí del establecimiento donde me solté en llanto y me fui a esconder entre las sabanas de mi habitación, cerré las cortinas y puse un encantamiento silenciador para que nadie escuchara mis lloriqueos.

Como odié a esa francesa.

**N/A**:_ He actualizado! Muy bien, si tienen dudas de este capitulo puede regresarse brevemente al capitulo 6, que es ahí donde viene la parte en la que Rachael discute con Malfoy. La chica que sale huyendo y sale huyendo en el capitulo anterior es Sara. Esta chica será alguien fundamental en la vida de Rachael. _

_Me ha encantado este capitulo porque doy a conocer al verdadero Malfoy con el punto de vista de Sara, creo que me ha encantado. Malfoy no es una mala persona como todos piensan (Incluyendo Rachael y Rose), como dice Sara, es sólo alguien que han juzgado mal por estúpidos prejuicios. Tal vez este no es el Malfoy que te esperabas encontrar, pero para mí él es así. _

_En el siguiente capítulo las cosas ya comenzaran a tomar más velocidad, porque he visto que en 11 capitulos sigo estando en la primera semana de Rachaél en Hogwarts. _

_Todo esto ha sido como una introducción, lo que viene es bueno. _

_Si se han dado cuenta, son testimonios de los estudiantes afectados por el plan de Rachael. _

_Este capítulo ha sido corregido con la ayuda de mi Beta, Emmie Gin. Denle agradecimientos especiales a ella! _

_Pueden seguirme en Twitter, (arroba)**LivingInFairy **_

_Un review no vendría nada mal, sólo para saber que opinan de éste Malfoy y de Sara Miles. _

_Hasta pronto y qué tengan un buen inicio de semana!_


	12. Persuasión

**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje ****Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, ****así como símbolos y elementos relacionados, ****son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado.**

**La cita mencionada en este capítulo no es de mi pertenencia. **

* * *

><p><strong>ENTRE SERPIENTES Y LEONES<strong>

~* Persuasión *~

Llevaba una semana saliendo con Albus Potter y cada día que pasaba me encantaba más. Muchas veces había despotricado en contra de aquellas chicas que pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo diciendo cursilerías y ridiculeces, pero ahora yo no me encontraba en posición para decirlo.

Cuando miraba a Albus le sonreía y él me correspondía con su típica sonrisa ladeada que tanto me encantaba. Él se comportaba de la forma más dulce que un novio pudiera hacerlo, me cargaba mis libros, se sentaba conmigo en las comidas, en clases, se mantenía al pendiente que entendiera todo y más que nada en transformaciones, pero sobre todas las cosas me hacía reír.

Aunque parezca un chico aburrido e indiferente puedo asegurarte que es todo lo contrario en una relación. Podría definirlo como mi prototipo perfecto.

Pero la física dice: Las cargas positivas y negativas se atraen, las de igual carga se repelen y en cierto punto ambos teníamos algo que hizo que no funcionáramos, el hecho de ser primos segundos y por la gran estupidez que cometí.

Rose y Scorpius hubieran funcionado perfectamente, pero yo estaba ahí para arruinarlo todo, como ella decía.

Llegué a mi habitación un viernes después de una larga semana llena de de trabajos y horas en la biblioteca a causa de mis TIMOS. Lo primero que hice fue tomar la pluma y el pergamino y comenzar a redactar mi carta a Victoire, quería saber su opinión acerca de mi relación con Albus, quería escuchar sus consejos y que me dijera que hacer para no cometer los típicos errores que las chicas harían.

_Victoire Weasley  
>Shell Cottage, Tinworth,<br>Cornualles, Inglaterra  
>Viernes, 14 de Enero de 2022<em>

_Hola, ¿Cómo has estado? Espero que te encuentres bien, hace bastante tiempo que no sé de ti, ¡Tienes que platicarme todo! Tal vez las próximas vacaciones de pascuas podríamos hacerlo con más calma, y no sé tal vez decirme como van las cosas con Teddy, aún así no me molestaría que me dijeras algo por adelantado._

_Bien, creo que ya sabes la razón por la que te escribo, ¡Sí, necesito un consejo y hablarte de todo lo que me ha ocurrido en Hogwarts! No te mentiré, pero sigo prefiriendo Beauxbatons en lugar de Hogwarts, al menos ahí no te etiquetan y ni te enjuician por la casa a la que perteneces._

_En fin, he estado viéndome con un chico, sé que es muy pronto, casi puedo oírte decírmelo, así que… dije algo, la cosa es que terminé diciendo que iba a salir con él a Hogsmeade, lo hice debido a que un chico me estaba molestando y para quitármelo de encima dije tal barbaridad._

_Sin embargo lo fui conociendo, las cosas se dieron y ahora estoy saliendo con él, además que me ha besado… aquí va la parte más dura, no sé cómo te lo vayas a tomar ni como mi familia ni la de él lo harán pero… estoy saliendo con Albus Potter._

_Necesito que me digas que piensas acerca de él, ya sabes como cuando éramos más pequeñas y tú me hablabas acerca de los chicos. Creo que he llegado a esa edad y he esperado como me lo dijiste, quiero empezar esta relación bien, que sea estable, si sabes a lo que me refiero._

_Todavía no les he dicho a mis padres ni él a los suyos, antes de hacerlo quise consultarte a ti primero._

_Bueno, por el momento eso es todo, de verdad me gustaría contarte con más detalles pero mi agenda está muy ajustada, ahora mismo estoy cansada y me gustaría descansar una hora antes de ir a la biblioteca._

_TIMOS. De todos los años tuve que entrar en el de los TIMOS, ¡Son una pesadilla!_

_Hasta pronto, Victoire. Cuídate y saludos a Teddy._

_Rachaèl Jolie._

Al terminar de escribir la carta me fui directo a conseguir una lechuza y por último la envié. Me mantuve estática por unos segundos apreciando como aquel ave blanca como la nieve desaparecía por los últimos rayos de sol del crepúsculo. Solté una bocanada desprendiendo vapor por mis labios. La tarde estaba bastante congelante.

Caminé hacia el castillo mientras envolvía mis manos dentro de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta lo cual me daba ese típico aire despreocupado que me caracterizaba. En el momento cuando me encontraba cerca de entrar al castillo, sentí una mirada clavándose justo en mi nuca, al voltear me encontré con una cabellera rojiza y rizada salir por los campos de Quidditch dirigiéndose hacia mí. Sonreí con sorna. Verla me ponía de buen humor, es muy fácil hacerla enojar y sus reacciones son bastantes cómicas.

Me detuve para que ella pudiera alcanzarme y conforme se acercaba pude ver su semblante. La chica avanzaba a grandes zancadas, con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados.

Algo no andaba bien, iba por mí. Ya podía sentir su sermón sobre mí.

— ¡Hola! —Saludé entusiastamente al mismo tiempo que dejaba salir una sonrisa— ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Sabes? Hace mucho que no te he visto…

— ¡Quieres callarte! —Alzó las manos por su cabeza exasperadamente— ¡Eres increíble…!

— Bueno… gracias, no sé que he hecho, pero gracias por el alago —sonreí, a cambio de esto recibí un golpe en mi brazo— ¡Oye!

— En serio Jolie, es en serio. Te lo advierto —me apuntó con su dedo índice— ¡Qué _mierdas _estabas pensando! —Arqueé una ceja, siempre desaprobé el uso de palabras altaneras y altisonantes, pero en ese instante lo único que podía pensar era alguna justificación o algo que me explicara su comportamiento.

— Llámame _Rachaèl_, Rachaèl —Ella sacó su varita y la encajó sobre mi esternón, sentí una señal de alerta dispararse en mi cuerpo. Aquello era serio.

— De cualquier forma me iba a enterar, así qué quiero saber el porqué ¿De acuerdo? —la miré a los ojos, azules, además me sacaba una cabeza. Ella siempre fue más alta que la mayoría de todas las chicas. A Malfoy le llevaría sobre la barbilla.

— Mira, principalmente quiero que bajes la varita —me fulminó con la mirada, ella no me iba a escuchar.

— Habla Jolie, porque te juro que me estás sacando de quicio —suspiré abatida, el frío comenzaba a quemarme la piel descubierta. Miré a Rose cuyos pómulos, nariz y dedos estaban rojos.

— Albus y yo estamos saliendo…

— Eso ya lo sé. Quiero saber porque —apretó más la varita—. Mira que si tiene que ver con tu estúpido plan para molestar a Malfoy te juro que no voy a tener piedad contigo —me tensé. Él se convirtió en el señuelo en el momento que dije que iría a Hogsmeade con él.

— No, él no tiene nada que ver —dije seriamente—. Créeme, nunca haría nada como eso, no soy tan ruin como todo el mundo piensa que los Slytherins somos, no todos somos iguales. Ya deberías saberlo a estas alturas, por tu primo —ella por fin bajó su varita.

— Por tu bien espero que me estés diciendo la verdad —guardó con parsimonia la varita dentro de su bolsillo—, porque si no lo es, él jamás te lo perdonará… y yo tampoco.

Guardé silencio dejando que ella me examinara con la mirada, era obvio que no me aprobaba, ella quería a alguien buena, que pudiera cambiar algo en Albus, alguien que no fuera como yo, si no más como Sara Miles. Esa chica habría sido perfecta si él no se hubiera dignado a ignorarla por tanto tiempo.

— ¿Seguirás así? —pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

Siempre me había considerado por ser una chica demasiado paciente, pero Rose Weasley ya me había sacado de mis casillas. Siempre que me veía, me fruncía el ceño, me hablaba a la defensiva o me evitaba, yo simplemente quería ser su amiga o como mínimo agradarle, pero Weasley es demasiado terca y obstinada.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas? —Ahí estaba, su ceño fruncido mirándome desde el principio de la conversación.

— Así —la señalé— ¿Seguirás tratándome así? —Ella respingó, luego hizo ademanes de irse, pero la detuve.

— De acuerdo… —miró al cielo como pidiendo clemencia a Merlín—. Tu forma de actuar… no me gusta, me irrita y cada vez que me buscas haces lo mismo —arqueé una ceja y una media sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro— ¡Eso, lo estás haciendo!

— ¿Qué, arquear la ceja? —reí un poco socarrón, ella roló los ojos y podría jurar que sonrió.

— No, esos altivos de superioridad que te cargas y como si todo se trataran de un chiste —gruñó— ¡Me irrita!

— A mí me parece divertido hacerte enojar, así que con mayor razón lo hago… —me llevé las manos a la boca suprimiendo una risilla— no te prometo nada pero intentaré no hacerlo… al menos no frente a ti ¿Con eso basta?

— Algo es algo —se encogió de hombros y una pequeña sonrisa amenazaba por abrirse en sus labios.

— ¡Sonríe Rose! —Le di un ligero empujón— Vamos que un poco de humor no te haría nada mal —Ella refunfuñó pero soltó una carcajada— ¿Ves?, no cuesta nada.

— Supongo —después silencio— Escucha, ya tengo que irme, quedé verme con Lily. Te veo luego —comenzó andar despidiéndose con un (movimiento de mano al aire.

Ese fue el comienzo de una amistad que tanto me hubiera gustado por mantener.

Me encogí de hombros, ajusté mi bufanda y me abrí paso hacia el castillo sintiéndome un poco culpable por mentirle a Rose, pero feliz porque al fin había aclarado nuestras diferencias.

Alguien pasó a tres metros de mí, exactamente por la misma dirección de la que venía Rose, volteé instintivamente un poco desinteresada, pero al ver de quién se trataba mis ojos se abrieron de par en par ¡Era la chica de la cita de Malfoy! ¡La Ravenclaw!

En esa época yo desconocía su nombre y sin pensarlo la seguí casi al trote. La chica mantenía la cabeza un poco agachada dejando que los mechones que salían de su coleta baja le taparan el rostro.

— ¡Oye, espera! —dije alcanzándola ya adentro del castillo.

Ella se detuvo en seco y lentamente se giró hacia mí. La chica tenía el rostro colorado por el esfuerzo y el frío, eso hacía destacar las pocas pecas que decoraban parte de su nariz. Tenía que admitirlo, la chica es bonita, no guapa. Me hacía recordar a un animal indefenso por su mirada azul zafiro, me miraba como si me temiera, como si temiera de todos. Alguien bastante inseguro alcancé advertir.

— Mi nombre es Rachaèl Jolie —Le extendí la mano esperando a que la estrechara—, soy nueva —y tímidamente ella tomó mi mano.

— Sara Miles —su voz era suave, serena e inocente; esa la clase de voces que podrían hacerte sentir mejor, como una canción de cuna o una dulce balada.

— No soy buena en lo particular empezando conversaciones… —Comencé a mostrarle una sonrisa de autosuficiencia— ¿Qué te parece si vamos algún otro lado? ¿El lago, tal vez?

— Hmm… no lo sé… —comenzó a balbucear— esperaba pasar la tarde estudiando para mis TIMOS…

— No te preocupes por ello. Yo también planeo ir más tarde a la biblioteca. El hecho de ser nueva significa que necesito estudiar más. En Beauxbatons las materias son algo diferentes —sonreí después de encogerme de hombros, Sara no quería ir a ninguna parte conmigo.

— Pero ya es un poco tarde y… —_"quedé con alguien más"_…

— Sólo serán unos minutos… mejor, por qué no vamos directamente a la biblioteca y en el camino hablamos y así podemos estudiar juntas ¿Suena bien, no?

— Bien, yo… —vaciló un poco, ella misma sabía que no tenía una excusa y no era tan fuerte para decirme que no sin temer, de cualquier forma, a herirme.

Aun que a mí no me hubiera importado.

— Vamos —le sonreí. La empujé levemente impulsándola a caminar, dio unos traspiés, pero me siguió.

En el camino, yo comencé a presentarme, no por mi nombre, sino por lo típico que todo mundo hace al conocer a alguien nuevo. Hablé sobre mi antigua escuela y lo tanto que me gustaba, sin importar cuán femenina, pulcra y llena de modales pareciera. Le conté sobre mis gustos para ver si compartíamos alguno, pero no fue así, ella se mostraba tan tímida y nerviosa, no habló mucho y de vez en cuando me sonreía forzosamente.

Ella quería aparentar ser gentil e interesarse por lo que le decía con tal de no ser grosera, un gesto tan amable pero a la vez tan débil. Sara es el tipo de chicas que tienen miedo de decir lo que piensan por temor a lo que los demás digan o interpreten, ella es tan transparente y predecible, tal vez por esa razón las personas se aprovechaban de ella.

Entonces eso me hizo pensar en Malfoy. La rabia se me fue a la cabeza. Esa debía ser la razón por la que salía con ella, porque la chica lo amaba y él se aprovechaba de lo que ella pudiera ofrecerle.

Que enfermizo. Que bastardo.

Llegamos a la biblioteca. La tomé del brazo y la sentí tensarse ante mi tacto. Ella me temía y eso, detestablemente para mí, le saqué provecho.

Si tan sólo lo hubiera visto venir, si tan sólo hubiera pensado de otra manera, si tan sólo no hubiera sido cruel por querer ser perfecta e invulnerable.

Comencé a hablar de mi familia, principalmente desde el hecho que nos mudamos a Inglaterra, de como conocí a toda la familia de mi prima. Hablé de Rose, de Albus —a lo que ella se tensó—, de Dominique…

— ¡Victoire es lo mejor! —Dije tomando un libro de Encantamientos, así como ella sacaba uno de su bolso— Desde pequeña he sido muy apegada a ella, me ha dado toda clase de consejos, y yo la veo como alguien tan inteligente, quien no quiere que cometa sus errores y me aprecia tanto como yo a ella. Es lindo tener alguien así, es como tener una hermana mayor —suspiré con una sonrisa. Todo ese discurso lo dije sin mirarla, me había sumido en mis palabras que no me percataba de lo que decía, así que cuando lo hice la volteé a ver.

Sus ojos eran de un azul tan impresionante, no eran como los míos, ni como los de Rose que son más oscuros, los de ella eran totalmente azules y no había ninguna silueta negra alrededor de ellos como, comúnmente, la mayoría de las persona poseen.

— Pero sobre todo, ella me habló de las personas. Ella me dijo que, al entrar a Hogwarts, supo que no todas las personas son buenas, que es por eso que los sortean en casas diferentes… y cuando comenzó a salir, yo fui su pañuelo cuando algún chico rompía con ella… y me enseñó: Ninguna mujer tiene que perder su dignidad… —suspiré— Dignidad… esa palabra la he llevado toda mi vida desde que tengo ocho años…

_"Las chicas son como manzanas en los árboles. Las mejores están en la parte superior del árbol. Los chicos no quieren tomar las buenas porque temen caer y salir heridos, en lugar de ello, sólo toman las manzanas podridas desde el suelo que no son buenas, pero fáciles. Así que las manzanas de arriba piensan que hay algo mal en ellas, cuando en realidad, ellas son asombrosas. Ellas sólo tienen que esperar por el chico correcto que venga, el que sea lo suficientemente valiente para subir todo el camino hasta la copa del árbol"._

Esa frase siempre estuvo en los labios de Victoire, y ahora en los míos.

— Como manzanas… —repitió Sara en un leve susurro y con la mirada fija sobre el estante de libros que tenía de frente.

— Sí, como manzanas… —me giré hacia ella, tomé sus manos y las envolví en las mías, la miré a los ojos— en realidad… sí tenía una razón para verte… —ella se tensó—, se que te has estado viendo con Malfoy… ya sé lo que pensarás, que no me concierne, que no soy nadie para venir y hablarte de esto.

Ella no dijo nada, seguía tensa ante mi tacto, como si hubiera entrando en alguna clase de shock, así que continúe.

— Y sé quién eres… tal vez tu ya me conocías… el punto es, desde que vi como Malfoy te trataba aquel día y qué me enterara que está saliendo con Kathie Higgs, fue como… como si tuviera que darle una lección… y antes de ello, Rose me habló un poco de como suele ser con las chicas —di un ligero apretón a sus manos—. Tú, a mi parecer, eres muy agradable y no mereces esto.

La liberé de mi agarre, después de mi mochila saqué un pergamino y una pluma, a continuación comencé a escribir una dirección.

— Este, es el lugar donde acudirás si, en verdad, deseas darle una lección a Malfoy por todo lo que te ha hecho. No eres la única, piensa en ello —comencé a juntar mis cosas, me levanté de mi asiento y le dirigí una última mirada—. Hasta luego, Sara. Fue un gusto conocerte.

Y me marché.

Mi primer gran error fue confiar en Sara y después en Kathie. Como ya he dicho, Kathie se enfureció al ver que ya no era más el centro de atención de Malfoy, que simple hecho que Malfoy se fijara en ella significaba que era hermosa e inalcanzable, después llegué yo y le arremetí el lugar.

Sara, porque no tenía ni la menor idea de que la chica es la mejor amiga de Malfoy y que sabía tantas cosas de él que ni el mismo Albus las sabía. Albus podría saber sólo un cuarto de lo que Sara sabía… Ah, ni siquiera sabía que Malfoy tuviera una amiga, una amiga de la cual se preocupaba y quisiera de verdad, como una hermana.

Fui estúpida y debí haber escuchado a Rose desde el principio, inclusive cuando me dijo en sexto año sobre abandonar el plan, pero la ignoré y seguía adelante.

**OOO**

— De ninguna manera —Rose se cruzó de brazos y avanzó más rápido, tuve que trotar para volverla alcanzar.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque no quiero pertenecer a un estúpido club de niñas tontas con el corazón destrozado por culpa de Malfoy, así de simple —rolé los ojos, si lo decía de esa forma lucía patético.

— Pero todo esto tiene un fin, un propósito que tarde o temprano tendrá frutos —sonreí radiantemente.

— No, no y no. Además, a esa hora tengo práctica de Quidditch, algo que, sinceramente, no me voy a perder y mucho menos por una nimiedad —levantó el mentón dándose aires de orgullo. Lo bueno es que no seguía tratándome mal, o no como antes.

— No es una nimiedad. Ya he conseguido un par de chicas que están dispuestas a asistir, son cinco —aceleré el paso nuevamente, Rose se dirigía a la torre de Astronomía, un lugar tan tranquilo a una hora tan temprana.

— ¡Cinco chicas! —Empalideció— Esto está muy mal, muy mal…

— No soy estúpida, puse un hechizo para que no pudieran hablar sobre ello, si lo intentan, bueno, no quiero saber lo que les pasará… —me encogí de hombros, Rose frunció el ceño.

— Yo creí que le darías una lección, no que armarías toda una revolución en su contra. Olvídate de mí, yo estoy fuera —la tomé de la muñeca antes de que pudiera seguir caminando.

— Escucha, sé perfectamente que a Malfoy no le caes bien así como tú lo detestas ¿Y sabes qué más? No sé si ya lo has olvidado, pero el planea hacer que dos de tus primos se peleen en medio partido de Quidditch, partido que tú también jugarás. Sí fuera tú, yo cuidaría de mis espaldas ¿Acaso crees que se quedará de brazos cruzados mientras los ve pelear? —Solté una carcajada tan ácida— Por supuesto que no, buscará, al menos, tirarte de tu escoba.

Rose me envió una mirada gélida, había dado justo en el clavo y si algo sé, a un Weasley no le hagas nada, si lo haces, Troya arderá, como dirían los Muggles.

— ¿Así que no harás nada al respecto? —paladeé las palabras sintiendo su veneno.

Ahí, era la clase de momentos en la que me sentía que mi verdadera casa era Slytherin, pero eso no quería decir que no lo dudara, ya saben, por todo esos estereotipos y prejuicios sobre ser malos y Mortífagos.

Nunca iban a dejar de tacharnos por lo que hicieron nuestros antepasados, no lo hicieron hace mil años, no lo harán ahora.

— No iré —dijo firmemente—. Y si pasa lo que me estás diciendo, siempre podré patearle el trasero a Malfoy. Él jamás me hará caer de mi escoba.

— El partido es en Abril. Da gracias que aún faltan cuatro meses, pero cuando suceda, no digas que lo te lo advertí —dije con voz seca y peligrosa.

Rose me sostuvo la mirada—: Adiós Rachaèl —y sin más se fue directo al gran comedor.

Ahora tendría que lidiar con cinco chicas por mi cuenta.

**N/A:**_ Hola a todas las que se han tomado la molestia de leer este capítulo. Bueno, he estado desaparecida desde no se cuando, creo que casi dos meses, bueno la razón es porque había empezado exámenes parciales, lo terminé pero empecé nuevos proyectos y por se ya el último parcial estos fueron más tediosos y pesados. La buena noticia es que ya estoy de vacaciones de verano, Vaya! Siento que fue hace poco cuando salí de vacaciones de invierno, aún no puedo creer que ya estoy libre. Y como ya estoy fuera de compromisos, adelanté bastante en este fic y parte de otros, además aproveché para leerme cinco libros, intento superar una nueva marca personal._

_Bien, una pequeña reflexión. Aquí, creo, es cuando comienza lo bueno. Jolie acaba de invitar a Sara a unirse al club en contra de Malfoy así como ha invitado a otras chicas. Sólo quiero aclarar algo, Jolie dice que ha puesto el grupo en anonimato y si alguna chica habla, será hechizada, así como Hermione hizo con Cho Chang cuando habló de E.D., a lo que quiero llegar es que aquella chicas firmaron un papel, Sara no firmó nada, por eso puede hablar de ellos con quien ella quiera. _

_El siguiente capitulo está mejor, a mí me está agradando, será dividido en dos Puntos de Vista, el de Sara y el de Rachaèl. _

_Muchas gracias por leer, agradézcanle a mi Beta, Emmie Gin por ayudarme a corregir este capítulo. Si hay alguna falta, es mi culpa. Pero sí lo chequé! _

_Síganme en Twitter,_** (arroba)LivingInFairy**


End file.
